The Other Potter: Part III
by Katerix
Summary: Follow Kitty (Katherine Lily Potter), in her third year at Hogwarts, with Harry in his sixth. Sequel to the Other Potter: Part II.
1. Chapter 1

A Visit from Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP world.

'Harry, wake up! WAKE UP!' said Kitty, shaking her brother, who was snoring loudly. 'Wake up Harry! We've got a letter from Dumbledore!'

Harry grunted in his sleep and rolled over on his side.

'What is it?' he said, looking at Kitty groggily.

'A letter from Dumbledore,' said Kitty, 'Listen, I'll read it out.

_Dear Harry and Kitty,  
If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive today at eleven p.m. to escort you both to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays. If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you. Kindly send your answer by return of this owl as soon as possible. Hoping to see you today,  
I am yours most sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore._

Harry sat up bold upright. 'Have you sent the answer?'

'Yes,' said Kitty, 'And you'd better get up and start packing, if we are to leave today. It's almost nine in the morning. And do something about your hair, or Uncle Vernon's going to have a fit.'

Harry and Kitty spent the rest of the day, packing all their books and quills. Kitty had a difficult time extracting one of her two way mirror from underneath the bed. Harry had cleaned Hedwig's empty cage and somehow managed to squeeze it in his school trunk.

'What do you think he means when he says "I shall be glad of your assistance", I mean what does he want us to do for him?' Kitty kept asking Harry, every ten minutes.

At about five to eleven at night, Kitty was literally hopping on one foot, waiting impatiently for any sign of someone apparating. Harry was pacing up and down in his room. When the minute hand reached the number twelve, the street lamp opposite the window went out with a click.

Kitty jumped and started dragging her trunk towards the door. Just then, the doorbell rang and Kitty heard Uncle Vernon's voice, 'Who the blazes is calling at this time of the night?'

'Oh my gosh, we didn't tell Uncle Vernon!' said Kitty looking at Harry.

'Come on,' he said opening the bedroom door.

Harry and Kitty ran down the stairs two at a time. In the doorway stood, Albus Dumbledore.

'Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did not warn you that I was coming,'said Dumbledore pleasantly. 'However, let us assume that you have invited me warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times.'

He stepped smartly over the threshold and closed the front door behind him.

'It is a long time since my last visit,' said Dumbledore, peering down his crooked nose at Uncle Vernon

Uncle Vernon said nothing at all.

'Ah, good evening Harry, Kitty,' said Dumbledore, looking up at him through his half-moon glasses with a most satisfied expression. 'Excellent, excellent. Ah, and this must be Petunia.'

The kitchen door had opened, and there stood Harry's aunt, wearing rubber gloves and a housecoat over her nightdress, clearly halfway through her usual pre-bedtime wipe-down of all the kitchen surfaces. Her rather horsey face registered nothing but shock.

'Albus Dumbledore,' said Dumbledore, when Uncle Vernon failed to effect an introduction. 'We have corresponded, of course. And this must be your son, Dudley?'

Dudley had that moment peered round the living room door, his mouth gaping in astonishment and fear. Dumbledore waited a moment or two, apparently to see whether any of the Dursleys were going to say anything, but as the silence stretched on he smiled.

'Shall we assume that you have invited me into your sitting room?'

'Aren't-aren't we leaving, sir?' Harry asked anxiously.

'Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first,' said Dumbledore. 'And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass upon your aunt and uncle's hospitality only a little longer.'

He drew his wand and with a casual flick, the sofa zoomed forward and knocked the knees out from under all three of the Dursleys so that they collapsed upon it in a heap. Another flick of the wand and the sofa zoomed back to its original position.

As he replaced his wand in his pocket, Kitty saw that his hand was blackened and shriveled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away.

'Sir-what happened to your-?' began Harry.

'Later, Harry,' said Dumbledore. 'Please sit down.'

'I would assume that you were going to offer me refreshment,' Dumbledore said to Uncle Vernon, 'but the evidence so far suggests that that would be optimistic to the point of foolishness.'

A third twitch of the wand, and a dusty bottle and six glasses appeared in midair. The bottle tipped and poured a generous measure of honey-colored liquid into each of the glasses, which then floated to each person in the room.

'Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead,' said Dumbledore, raising his glass to Harry, who caught hold of his own and sipped. Kitty had never tasted anything like it before, but enjoyed it immensely. The Dursleys, after quick, scared looks at one another, tried to ignore their glasses completely, a difficult feat, as they were nudging them gently on the sides of their heads.

'Well, Harry,' said Dumbledore, turning toward him, 'a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By us, I mean the Order of the Phoenix. But first of all I must tell you that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and that he left you everything he owned.'

Over on the sofa, Uncle Vernon's head turned, but Harry did not look at him, nor could he think of anything to say except, 'Oh, right.'

'This is, in the main, fairly straightforward,' Dumbledore went on. 'You add a reasonable amount of gold to your account at Gringotts, and you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy—'

'His godfather's dead?' said Uncle Vernon loudly from the sofa. Kitty and Harry both turned to look at him. The glass of mead was now knocking quite insistently on the side of Vernon's head; he attempted to beat it away. 'He's dead? His godfather? '

'Yes,' said Dumbledore.

'And what about hers?' said Uncle Vernon hopefully, motioning to Kitty.

'Remus is not dead,' Kitty replied angrily.

'Our problem,' Dumbledore continued to Harry, as if there had been no interruption, 'is that Sirius also left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place.'

'He's been left a house?' said Uncle Vernon greedily, his small eyes narrowing, but nobody answered him.

'You can keep using it as headquarters,' said Harry. 'I don't care. You can have it, I don't really want it.'

'That is generous,' said Dumbledore. 'We have, however, vacated the building temporarily.'

'Why?'

'Well,' said Dumbledore, ignoring the mutterings of Uncle Vernon, who was now being rapped smartly over the head by the persistent glass of mead, 'Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of "Black." Sirius was the very last of the line as his younger brother, Regulus, predeceased him and both were childless. While his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants you to have the house, it is nevertheless possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pure-blood. And if such an enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.'

'No,' Harry said.

'Well, obviously we would prefer that she didn't get it either,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'The situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it Unplottable, will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position.'

'But how are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?'

'Fortunately,' said Dumbledore, 'there is a simple test.'

He placed his empty glass on a small table beside his chair, but before he could do anything else, Uncle Vernon shouted, 'Will you get these ruddy things off us?'

Kitty looked around; all three of the Dursleys were cowering with their arms over their heads as their glasses bounced up and down on their skulls, their contents flying everywhere. She fought an urge to laugh.

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' said Dumbledore politely, and he raised his wand again. All three glasses vanished. 'But it would have been better manners to drink it, you know.'

'You see,' Dumbledore said, turning back to Harry and again speaking as though Uncle Vernon had not interrupted, 'if you have indeed inherited the house, you have also inherited—'

He flicked his wand for a fifth time. There was a loud crack, and a house-elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the Dursleys' shag carpet and covered in grimy rags. Aunt Petunia let out a hair-raising shriek; nothing this filthy had entered her house in living memory. Dudley drew his large, bare, pink feet off the floor and sat with them raised almost above his head, as though he thought the creature might run up his pajama trousers, and Uncle Vernon bellowed, 'What the hell is that?'

'Kreacher,' finished Dumbledore.

'Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!' croaked the house-elf, quite as loudly as Uncle Vernon, stamping his long, gnarled feet and pulling his ears. 'Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't –'

'As you can see, Harry,' said Dumbledore loudly, over Kreacher's continued croaks, 'Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership.'

'I don't care,' said Harry again, looking with disgust at the writhing, stamping house-elf. 'I don't want him.'

'Won't, won't, won't, won't!'

'You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange? Bearing in mind that he has lived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the past year?'

Harry stared at Dumbledore. He knew that Kreacher could not be permitted to go and live with Bellatrix Lestrange, but the idea of owning him, of having responsibility for the creature that had betrayed Sirius, was repugnant.

'Give him an order,' said Dumbledore. 'If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some other means of keeping him from his rightful mistress.'

Kreacher's voice had risen to a scream. Harry could think of nothing to say, except, 'Kreacher, shut up!'

It looked for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke. He grabbed his throat, his mouth still working furiously, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face forward onto the carpet (Aunt Petunia whimpered) and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirely silent, tantrum.

'Well, that simplifies matters,' said Dumbledore cheerfully. 'It means that Sirius knew what he was doing. Harry, you are the rightful owner of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher.'

'Do I-do I have to keep him with me?' Harry asked, aghast, as Kreacher thrashed around at his feet.

'Not if you don't want to,' said Dumbledore. 'If I might make a suggestion, you could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there. In that way, the other house-elves could keep an eye on him.'

'Yeah,' said Harry in relief, 'yeah, I'll do that. Er-Kreacher-I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens there with the other house-elves.'

Kreacher gave Harry one upside-down look of deepest loathing and, with another loud crack, vanished.

'Good,' said Dumbledore. 'There is also the matter of the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Hagrid has been looking after him since Sirius died, but Buckbeak is yours now, so if you would prefer to make different arrangements—'

'No,' said Harry at once, 'he can stay with Hagrid. I think Buckbeak would prefer that.'

'Hagrid will be delighted,' said Dumbledore, smiling. 'He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided, in the interests of Buckbeak's safety, to rechristen him 'Witherwings' for the time being, though I doubt that the Ministry would ever guess he is the hippogriff they once sentenced to death. Now, Harry, Kitty are your trunks packed?'

'Yes,' said Harry and Kitty together.

'Good,' said Dumbledore and flicked his wand. Harry's and Kitty's school trunks flew out of their bedrooms and down the stairs. 'Just one last thing, then.' And he turned to speak to the Dursleys once more.

'As you will no doubt be aware, Harry comes of age in a year's time…'

'No,' said Aunt Petunia, speaking for the first time since Dumbledore's arrival.

'I'm sorry?' said Dumbledore politely.

'No, he doesn't. He's a month younger than Dudley, and Dudders doesn't turn eighteen until the year after next.'

'Ah,' said Dumbledore pleasantly, 'but in the Wizarding world, we come of age at seventeen.'

Uncle Vernon muttered, 'Preposterous,' but Dumbledore ignored him.

'Now, as you already know, the wizard called Lord Voldemort has returned to this country. The Wizarding community is currently in a state of open warfare. Harry, whom Lord Voldemort has already attempted to kill on a number of occasions, is in even greater danger now than the day when I left him upon your doorstep fifteen years ago, with a letter explaining about his parents' murder and expressing the hope that you would care for him as though he were your own.'

Dumbledore paused, and although his voice remained light and calm, and he gave no obvious sign of anger, Harry felt a kind of chill emanating from him and noticed that the Dursleys drew very slightly closer together.

'You did not do as I asked. You have never treated Harry as a son. He has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands. The best that can be said is that both Harry and Kitty have at least escaped the appalling damage you have inflicted upon the unfortunate boy sitting between you.'

Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked around instinctively, as though expecting to see someone other than Dudley squeezed between them.

'Us-mistreat Dudders? What d'you-?' began Uncle Vernon furiously, but Dumbledore raised his ringer for silence, a silence which fell as though he had struck Uncle Vernon dumb.

'The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Harry has powerful protection while he can still call this house 'home.' However miserable he has been here, however unwelcome, however badly treated, you have at least, grudgingly, allowed him houseroom. This magic will cease to operate the moment that Harry turns seventeen; in other words, at the moment he becomes a man. I ask only this: that you allow Harry to return, once more, to this house, before his seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that the protection continues until that time.'

'And, what about her?' said Uncle Vernon, looking at Kitty.

'She won't live with you. We'll see what has to be done once Harry comes of age,' said Dumbledore.

None of the Dursleys said anything. Dudley was frowning slightly, as though he was still trying to work out when he had ever been mistreated. Uncle Vernon looked as though he had something stuck in his throat; Aunt Petunia, however, was oddly flushed.

'Well, Harry, Kitty... time for us to be off,' said Dumbledore at last, standing up and straightening his long black cloak. 'Until we meet again,' he said to the Dursleys, who looked as though that moment could wait forever as far as they were concerned, and after doffing his hat, he swept from the room.

'We do not want to be encumbered by these just now,' he said, looking at Harry's and Kitty's school trunks and pulling out his wand again. 'I shall send them to the Burrow to await us there. However, I would like you to bring your Invisibility Cloak... just in case.'

Harry extracted his cloak from his trunk with some difficulty, trying not to show Dumbledore the mess within. When he had stuffed it into an inside pocket of his jacket, Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunks vanished. Dumbledore then waved his wand again, and the front door opened onto cool, misty darkness.

'And now, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure,' said Dumbledore.

_Review Please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Horace Slughorn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hp.

'You will need to hold onto my arm tightly, both of you, so that we can disapparate from here,' said Dumbledore. Harry and Kitty grabbed Dumbledore's arm and disapparated.

They were standing in the middle of a large deserted village square. Dumbledore set of at a brisk pace past an empty inn and a few houses. Harry and Kitty followed him. They turned a corner, passing a telephone box and a bus shelter.

'Where are we?' said Kitty looking around.

'This is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton,' said Dumbledore.

'And why are we here?'

'Ah yes, of course, I haven't told you,' said Dumbledore. 'Well, I have lost count of the number of times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts.'

They walked a little further and entered a dark alley with a few houses.

'Just up here, I think,' said Dumbledore stopping in front of a small neat stone house. Kitty gasped. The front door was hanging off its hinges.

'Wands out,' said Dumbledore and Kitty pulled her wand out rather nervously.

They opened the gate and walked up the garden path. Dumbledore pushed open the door and entered the house. A scene of total devastation met their eyes. A grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet, its face cracked, it's pendulum lying a little farther away like a dropped sword. A piano was on its side, its keys strewn across the floor. The wreckage of a fallen chandelier flittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything. Dumbledore raised his wand even higher, so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper. Harry's small intake of breath made Dumbledore look around.

'Not pretty, is it?' he said heavily. 'Yes, something horrible has happened here.'

'Maybe, there was a fight, and they dragged him off,' said Harry.

'Maybe someone's still here,' said Kitty with a shudder.

'Don't be an idiot, Kat,' said Harry holding her hand, 'Why would they linger after the fight? They'll leave immediately, not wait for someone to come catch them.'

'She's quite right,' said Dumbledore suddenly, plunging the tip of his wand into the seat of an overstuffed armchair which yelled, 'Ouch!'

Kitty jumped as the armchair sprouted arms and legs and turned into an enormously fat, bald man, who was rubbing his belly and staring at them.

'What gave me away?' he asked.

'My dear Horace,' said Dumbledore smiling, 'If the Death Eaters had indeed come, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house.'

'Knew there was something I'd forgotten,' said the bald wizard.

Dumbledore and the short round wizard waved their wands in one identical sweeping motion. The furniture flew back to its original places; ornaments re-formed in midair, feathers zoomed into their cushions; torn books repaired themselves as they landed upon their shelves; oil lanterns soared onto side tables and reignited; a vast collection of splintered silver picture frames flew glittering across the room and alighted, whole and untarnished, upon a desk; rips, cracks, and holes healed everywhere, and the walls wiped themselves clean.

It was then that the fat wizard's gaze fell on Harry.

'Oho!' he said, 'So that's how you thought you'd persuade me? Well the answer's no.'

'This,' said Dumbledore, moving forward to make the introduction, 'is Harry Potter. Harry, this is an old Friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn. And this is Harry's younger sister, Kitty.'

'It's very nice to meet you, sir,' said Kitty moving forwards. The wizard's eyes fell on her.

'Merlin's beard, she…she looks just like Lily,' gasped the wizard, 'I couldn't tell them apart.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?' he asked.

'Not so well,' said Slughorn at once. 'Weak chest. Wheezy. Rheumatism too. Can't move like I used to. Well, that's to be expected. Old age. Fatigue.'

'So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace... are they for the Death Eaters' benefit, or mine?' asked Dumbledore.

'What would the Death Eaters want with a poor broken-down old buffer like me?' demanded Slughorn.

'I imagine that they would want you to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder,' said Dumbledore. 'Are you really telling me that they haven't come recruiting yet?'

Slughorn eyed Dumbledore balefully for a moment, and then muttered, 'I haven't given them the chance. I've been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move from Muggle house to Muggle house.'

'Ingenious,' said Dumbledore. 'But it sounds a rather tiring existence for a broken-down old buffer in search of a quiet life. Now, if you were to return to Hogwarts—'

'If you're going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus!'

Dumbledore stood up rather suddenly.

'Are you leaving?' asked Slughorn at once, looking hopeful.

'No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom,' said Dumbledore.

'Oh,' said Slughorn, clearly disappointed. 'Second on the left down the hall.'

Dumbledore strode from the room. Once the door had closed behind him, there was silence. After a few moments, Slughorn got to his feet but seemed uncertain what to do with himself. He shot a furtive look at Harry, then crossed to the fire and turned his back on it, warming his wide behind.

'Don't think I don't know why he's brought you both,' he said abruptly.

Kitty merely looked at Slughorn. Slughorn's watery eyes slid over Harry's scar, this time taking in the rest of his face.

'You look very like your father.'

'Yeah, I've been told,' said Harry.

'Except for your eyes. You've got—'

'My mother's eyes, yeah.' Harry had heard it so often he found it a bit wearing.

'Hmpf. Yes, well. You shouldn't have favorites as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother,' Slughorn added, in answer to Harry's questioning look. 'Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious, you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my House. Very cheeky answers I used to get back too.'

'Which was your House?'

'I was Head of Slytherin,' said Slughorn. 'Oh, now,' he went on quickly, seeing the expression on Harry's face and wagging a stubby ringer at him, 'don't go holding that against me! You'll be Gryffindor like her, I suppose? Yes, it usually goes in families. Not always, though. Ever heard of Sirius Black? You must have done-been in the papers for the last couple of years-died a few weeks ago –'

It was as though an invisible hand had twisted Harry's intestines and held them tight.

'Well, anyway, he was a big pal of your father's at school. The whole Black family had been in my House, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! Shame-he was a talented boy. I got his brother, Regulus, when he came along, but I'd have liked the set.'

Kitty knew Harry was feeling uncomfortable thinking about Sirius, so she decided to change the topic.

'Sir, I have heard that you're usually in the same house as your family, but I'm not in Gryffindor. I'm a Ravenclaw,' said Kitty.

'Are you?' said Slughorn at once, 'You must be very clever then. Your mother was clever too. She was Muggle-born of course. Couldn't believe it when I found out. Thought she must have been a pure-blood, she was so bright.'

'One of my best friends is Muggle-born,' said Harry, 'and she's the best in our year.'

'Funny how that sometimes happens, isn't it?' said Slughorn.

'Not really,' said Harry coldly.

Slughorn looked down at him in surprise.

'You mustn't think I'm prejudiced!' he said. 'No, no, no! Haven't I just said your mother was one of my all-time favorite students? And there was Dirk Cresswell in the year after her too-now Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, of course-another Muggle-born, a very gifted student, and still gives me excellent inside information on the goings-on at Gringotts!'

Slughorn looked at the photographs on his mantelpiece. 'All ex-students all signed. You'll notice Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes-a hamper every birthday, and all because I was able to give him an introduction to Ciceron Harkisss who gave him his first job! And at the back- you'll see her if you just crane your neck-that's Gwenog Jones, who of course captains the Holyhead Harpies... People are always astonished to hear I'm on first-name terms with the Harpies, and free tickets whenever I want them!'

This thought seemed to cheer him up enormously.

'And all these people know where to find you, to send you stuff?' asked Harry, who could not help wondering why the Death Eaters had not yet tracked down Slughorn if hampers of sweets, Quidditch tickets, and visitors craving his advice and opinions could find him.

The smile slid from Slughorn's face.

'Of course not,' he said, looking down at Harry. 'I have been out of touch with everybody for a year.'

Kitty had the impression that the words shocked Slughorn himself; he looked quite unsettled for a moment. Then he shrugged.

'Still... the prudent wizard keeps his head down in such times. All very well for Dumbledore to talk, but taking up a post at Hogwarts just now would be tantamount to declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix! And while I'm sure they're very admirable and brave and all the rest of it, I don't personally fancy the mortality rate –'

'You don't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts,' said Harry, who could not quite keep a note of derision out of his voice. 'Most of the teachers aren't in it, and none of them has ever been killed-well, unless you count Quirrell, and he got what he deserved seeing as he was working with Voldemort.'

Slughorn gave a shudder and a squawk of protest at Voldemort's name, which Harry ignored.

'I reckon the staff is safer than most people while Dumbledore's Headmaster; he's supposed to be the only one Voldemort ever feared, isn't he?' Harry went on.

Slughorn gazed into space for a moment or two: He seemed to be thinking over Harry's words.

'Well, yes, it is true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has never sought a fight with Dumbledore,' he muttered grudgingly. 'And I suppose one could argue that as I have not joined the Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can hardly count me a friend... in which case, I might well be safer a little closer to Albus...'

Dumbledore re-entered the room and Slughorn jumped as though he had forgotten he was in the house.

'Oh, there you are, Albus,' he said.

'Well, Harry, Kitty, we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave,' said Dumbledore.

Not at all reluctant to obey, Kitty jumped to her feet. Slughorn seemed taken aback.

'You're leaving?'

'Yes, indeed. I think I know a lost cause when I see one.'

'Lost...?'

'Well, I'm sorry you don't want the job, Horace,' said Dumbledore, raising his uninjured hand in a farewell salute. 'Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to. Goodbye, then.'

'Bye,' said Harry and Kitty.

They were at the front door when there came a shout from behind them.

'All right, all right, I'll do it!'

Dumbledore turned to see Slughorn standing breathless in the doorway to the sitting room.

'You will come out of retirement?'

'Yes, yes,' said Slughorn impatiently. 'I must be mad, but yes.'

'Wonderful,' said Dumbledore, beaming. 'Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September.'

'Yes, I daresay you will,' grunted Slughorn.

As they set off down the garden path, Slughorn's voice floated after them, 'I'll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!'

Dumbledore chuckled. The garden gate swung shut behind them, and they set off back down the hill through the dark and the swirling mist.

'Well done, Harry,' said Dumbledore.

'I didn't do anything,' said Harry in surprise.

'Oh yes you did. You showed Horace exactly how much he stands to gain by returning to Hogwarts. Did you like him?'

'Er...'

'Horace,' said Dumbledore, relieving Harry of the responsibility to say any of this, 'likes his comfort. He also likes the company of the famous, the successful, and the powerful. He enjoys the feeling that he influences these people. He has never wanted to occupy the throne himself; he prefers the backseat-more room to spread out, you see. He used to handpick favorites at Hogwarts, sometimes for their ambition or their brains, sometimes for their charm or their talent, and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields. Horace formed a kind of club of his favorites with himself at the center, making introductions, forging useful contacts between members, and always reaping some kind of benefit in return, whether a free box of his favorite crystallized pineapple or the chance to recommend the next junior member of the Goblin liaison Office.'

'I tell you all this,' Dumbledore continued, 'not to turn you against Horace-or, as we must now call him, Professor Slughorn-but to put you on your guard. He will undoubtedly try to collect you, Harry. You would be the jewel of his collection; 'the Boy Who Lived'... or, as they call you these days, 'the Chosen One. So will you Kitty, as you're the Chosen One's sister.'

Kitty felt a stab of annoyance at these words. Dumbledore had stopped walking, level with the church they had passed earlier.

'This will do. If you will grasp my arm.'

Harry and Kitty grasped Dumbledore's arm and disapparated. Kitty found herself looking at the Burrow.

'If you don't mind, Harry,' said Dumbledore, as they passed through the gate, 'I'd like a few words with you before we part. In private. Perhaps in here? Kitty you can go on into the house.'

Kitty looked at Harry surprised and then walked up to the front door of the Burrow.

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Burrow

_To BookLuvr458: Thanks for reviewing….glad you like my writing…keep reading!_

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

Kitty stepped up to the front door and knocked on it.

'Who's there? Declare yourself!' said Mrs. Weasley's voice.

'It's me, Kitty,' said Kitty nervously. Mrs. Weasley opened the door immediately and clasped Kitty in a warm hug that knocked the wind out of her.

'You gave me a fright, Kitty. We weren't expecting you till morning. Where's Harry?' said Mrs. Weasley.

'He's talking with Dumbledore in your broom shed,' said Kitty coming in.

'Wotcher, Kitty!' said Tonks, who was sitting at the table, clutching a mug.

'Is Remus here too?' Kitty asked eagerly.

'No, but he's coming on the weekend to meet you,' said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at her and serving her onion soup. 'So, Horace Slughorn is joining?'

Kitty who couldn't speak because her mouth was full of bread, nodded.

'And, there's some good news. Arthur's been promoted. He's heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects,' said Mrs. Weasley happily.

'That's incredible,' said Kitty, just as there was a knock on the door.

'It's me, Dumbledore, with Harry,' came Dumbledore's voice. Tonks got up to leave. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and brought Harry inside.

'Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts. Goodbye, both of you. No, Molly, I can't stay. I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour. Goodbye, Molly,' said Dumbledore and vanished.

After Harry and Kitty had finished their soup, Mrs. Weasley shooed them off to bed. Kitty was feeling rather tired as she plonked herself on the bed. To her right, Ginny was snoring softly. On the bed opposite her, Hermione was curled up, mumbling something in her sleep. Kitty smiled as she got beneath the covers and closed her eyes.

In the morning, she was woken up by Hermione squealing excitedly.

'Kitty! You're here!' she was saying.

She got up shielding her eyes with the dazzling sunlight that was coming in through the windows. Hermione gave another squeal and hugged her. Then she ran out of the room to go and look for Harry. After Kitty had washed and dressed, she went to join Ron and Hermione in Harry's room.

'So, did Slughorn seem like he'd be a good teacher,' Hermione was saying.

'Hi Kitty!' said Ron, as she sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and helped herself to some toast from a breakfast tray that was kept on his bed.

'He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?' said Harry.

'I know someone who's worse than Umbridge,' said Ginny appearing into the room, 'It's Phelgm.'

'Who?' said Kitty, grinning.

At that moment, she heard footsteps and a young woman appeared in the doorway. It was Fleur. Mrs. Weasley was standing behind her. She walked inside bent down and kissed Harry on each cheek. Kitty looked first at Ron and smirked, and then at Ginny who was pretending to gag.

'Arry, eet 'as been too long! I 'ave been longing to see you. And 'ow are you, Kitty?'

'Um, fine,' said Kitty. 'So, how come you're here?'

'Bill and I are going to be married!'

'Wow! Um, congratulations!' said Kitty glancing at Mrs. Weasley who was exchanging glances with Ginny.

'She's a complete cow,' said Ginny, once Fleur and Mrs. Weasley had gone. 'Mum keeps trying to get Tonks home for dinner, hoping Bill will fall for her instead.'

'Listen,' said Ron, 'No bloke in his right mind will fall for Tonks when Fleur is around.'

'But why?' said Kitty, 'I mean Tonks is great. She's funny and not to mention, she must be intelligent. And, she's an Auror.'

'She's hasn't been much of a laugh lately,' said Hermione, 'She's even having trouble with her metamorphosing. She still hasn't got over what happened at the Ministry.'

'Ginny,' said Mrs. Weasley, appearing in the doorway, 'Come downstairs and help me with the lunch.'

Ginny gave a grimace and left.

'So, Harry,' said Kitty, 'You didn't tell me what Dumbledore told you last night.'

'Oh yeah,' said Harry, remembering, 'Dumbledore's going to be giving me private lessons this year. I suppose it's because of the prophecy.'

'Well, we don't know what it said though,' said Ron regretfully.

Harry and Kitty exchanged looks. He had told his sister what Dumbledore had said to him in his office last year, but not anyone else.

'Well,' began Harry, trying to sound as offhand as possible, 'Dumbledore was the person the prophecy was made to. Last year, he told me what it contained. It looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort. At least…it said neither of us could live while the other survived.'

Ron and Hermione gazed at Harry in shock. Kitty couldn't take it any more, and she got up and left the room to go downstairs.

About ten minutes later, Hermione came shrieking downstairs, closely followed by Ron and Harry.

'Has any mail come? Our OWL results are coming today,' she said frantically, pacing up and down.

'Calm down, Hermione,' said Kitty, 'You're sure to pass in all subjects. I bet you'll get an O in each. And what's wrong with your eye?'

'I dunno. One of Fred and George's telescopes punched me,' said Hermione in agitation.

'Bill told me 'ow Fred and George are very amusing,' said Fleur.

'Yes, I can hardly breathe for laughing,' snapped Hermione.

Harry who was looking out of the window said suddenly, 'Look at that.'

Kitty, Ron and Hermione glanced at the window, and saw three black specks in the sky, growing larger every second.

'They're definitely owls,' said Ron hoarsely.

Mrs. Weasley squeezed past them and opened the kitchen window. One, two, three, the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All three of them lifted their right legs.

Harry moved forward. The letter addressed to him was tied to the leg of the owl in the middle. He untied it with fumbling fingers. To his left, Ron was trying to detach his own results; to his right, Hermione's hands were shaking so much she was making her whole owl tremble.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke. At last, Harry managed to detach the envelope. He slit it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside.

'Well?' said Kitty once Harry looked up. He passed his owl result to her without a word. Kitty snatched it form him and read:

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy A  
Care of Magical Creatures E  
Charms E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts O  
Divination P  
Herbology E  
History of Magic D  
Potions E  
Transfiguration E

'That's good!' said Kitty clapping Harry on the back, 'You got an O in DADA. I bet I won't even pass in DADA, I'm so bad.'

'Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?' said Ron delightedly.

'Hermione?' said Ginny tentatively.

'I've got O in everything, except in DADA in which I've got an E,' she said in one breath.

'You're actually disappointed, aren't you?' said Kitty amused.

Harry looked back down at his results. They were as good as he could have hoped for. He felt just one tiny twinge of regret... This was the end of his ambition to become an Auror. He had not secured the required Potions grade. He had known all along that he wouldn't, but he still felt a sinking in his stomach as he looked again at that small black E.

Kitty spent the next few weeks in the garden talking to Vandyll through her two way mirror, while Ron, Ginny and Harry spent their time up in the air, on brooms. It would have been a happy, peaceful holiday had it not been for the stories of disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now appearing almost daily in the Prophet. To Mrs. Weasley's displeasure, Harry's sixteenth birthday celebrations were marred by grisly tidings brought to the party by Remus Lupin, who was looking gaunt and grim, his brown hair streaked liberally with gray, his clothes more ragged and patched than ever.

'There have been another couple of dementor attacks,' he announced, as Mrs. Weasley passed him a large slice of birthday cake. 'And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it... well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember.'

'And,' he continued, looking at Kitty, 'I heard that your friend, Vandyll's uncle was killed by the Death Eaters. Apparently, the Death Eaters want powerful, rich pureblood families like Zinpikes on their side now. They think that the Zinpikes have stayed aloof too long. They ought to plead their allegiance to Voldemort, as the majority of them have always been Slytherins.'

'Yes,' said Kitty, 'Vandyll told me about his uncle. He also said that Macnair and Dolohov got into their house and threatened to kill them if they did not join Voldemort in a month's time.'

'So?' said Remus anxiously, 'Are they joining?'

'I dunno,' said Kitty, 'Vandyll's father is planning to go into hiding. But his mother reckons that they should join Voldemort.'

The day after this rather gloomy birthday tea, their letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts. Harry's included a surprise: he had been made Quidditch Captain.

'That's great, Harry!' said Kitty, hugging him, 'They were bound to make you, you've won the Cup for them so many times.'

'That gives you equal status with prefects!' cried Hermione happily. 'You can use our special bathroom now and everything!'

'Well you'd better go to bed now, all of you,' said Mrs. Weasley after hugging Harry and congratulating him. 'We have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow.'

Kitty nodded and one by one they went to bed, excited for the next day, as they were going to go see Fed and George's new shop.

_Review and tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

A Changed Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'Here you are, then,' said the driver as he slowed in Charing Cross Road and stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. 'I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?'

'A couple of hours, I expect,' said Mr. Weasley. 'Ah, good, he's here!'

Kitty looked out of the window. Outside stood the gigantic black bearded form of Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper.

'Harry!' he boomed, sweeping Harry into a bone-crushing hug the moment Harry had stepped out of the car. 'Buckbeak-Witherwings, I mean-yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air—'

'Glad he's pleased,'said Harry, grinning as he massaged his ribs. 'We didn't know 'security' meant you!'

'And, how are yeh, Kitty?' he said as he gave Kitty a hug, 'It's good ter see yeh, all of yeh.'

Diagon Alley had changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street.

'I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Kitty needs a new winter cloak, and Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much... come on, everyone...'

'Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's,' said Mr. Weasley. 'Why don't those four go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books?'

'Don' fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly,' said Hagrid soothingly, waving an airy hand the size of a dustbin lid. Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blotts with her husband and Ginny while Harry, Kitty, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's.

They entered the little shop together, with Hagrid waiting outside. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them than they heard a familiar voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue.

'... not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone.'

There was a clucking noise and a voice Kitty recognized as that of Madam Malkin, the owner, said, 'Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child—'

'Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you?'

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Harry, Kitty, Ron, and Hermione reflected over his shoulder. His light gray eyes narrowed.

'If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a mudblood just walked in,' said Draco Malfoy.

'I don't think there's any need for language like that!' said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. 'And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!' she added hastily, for a glance toward the door had shown her Harry and Ron both standing there with their wands out and pointing at Malfoy.

'Don't…don't pick up a fight in public, Harry,' said Kitty.

'Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school,' sneered Malfoy. 'Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers.'

Kitty smiled and then immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack.

'Put those away,' she said coldly to Harry and Ron. 'If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do.'

'Really?' said Harry, taking a step forward and gazing into the smoothly arrogant face that, for all its pallor, still resembled her sister's. He was as tall as she was now. 'Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?'

Kitty groaned in disapproval. Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart.

'Really, you shouldn't accuse... dangerous thing to say... wands away, please!'

'I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you,' said Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry looked mockingly all around the shop. 'Wow... look at that... he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!'

Malfoy made an angry movement toward Harry, but stumbled over his overlong robe. Ron laughed loudly.

'Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!' Malfoy snarled.

'It's all right, Draco,' said Narcissa, restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder. 'I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius.'

Harry raised his wand higher.

'Harry, no!' moaned Kitty, grabbing his arm and attempting to push it down by his side. 'Think... You mustn't... You'll be in such trouble...'

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Malfoy, who was still glaring at Harry.

'I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just...'

'Ouch!' bellowed Malfoy, slapping her hand away. 'Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore.'

He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

'You're right, Draco,' said Narcissa, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, 'now I know the kind of scum that shops here... We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's.'

And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, Malfoy staring at Kitty on the way out.

'Got ev'rything?' asked Hagrid brightly when they reappeared at his side.

'Just about,' said Harry.

Kitty and Hermione bought potions ingredients at the Apothecary, and Ron and Harry bought large boxes on Owl Treats at Eyelops Owl Emporium. Then they headed off in the direction of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting outside with Ginny; all of them carrying large packages of heavy books.

'We really haven't got too long,' Mrs. Weasley said. 'So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car.'

Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop Fronts around them, Fred and George's windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked; Kitty's eyes began to water just looking at it. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

_Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who?  
You SHOULD Be Worrying About  
U-NO-POO-  
the Constipation Sensation That's Gripping the Nation!_

Kitty started to laugh.

The shop was packed with customers. Kitty could not get near the shelves. She stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling: here were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts; Kitty noticed that the Nosebleed Nougat was most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd, and Kitty pushed his way toward the counter, saw a shelf piled with shield cloaks and shield hats.

'Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?' asked Fred reappearing beside Kitty, Ginny and Hermione. 'Follow me, ladies...'

Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione, Kitty and Ginny hung back, looking wary.

'There you go,' said Fred proudly. 'Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. 'Do they work?' she asked.

'Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question—'

'- and the attractiveness of the girl,' said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. 'But we're not selling them to our sister,' he added, becoming suddenly stern, 'not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've—'

'Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie,' said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. 'What's this?'

Kitty suddenly saw Marietta Edgecombe, wearing a balaclava, picking up a bottle of…

'Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher,' said Fred reading the label of the bottle Marietta was holding. 'Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads.'

Kitty grinned. Marietta saw her and narrowed her eyes. Ginny and George were arguing about Dean Thomas, a boy Ginny had been going out with.

'Look, there's Malfoy,' said Harry pointing to the window. Ron, Hermione and Kitty turned around to look.

'So?' said Kitty.

'Wonder where his mummy is?' said Harry shrewdly.

'Given her the slip, by the looks of it,' said Ron.

Kitty felt most uncomfortable and pretended to carefully examine a bottle of _Heartbreak Teardrops_.

'Let's follow him, quick,' said Harry.

'What? No, Harry, I'd rather not,' said Kitty.

'Come on,' said Ron, getting under the Invisibility Cloak. After hesitating for a moment, Hermione got under it too.

'Kat, you're coming or not?' said Harry impatiently.

'N-no,' said Kitty, 'Look, please don't—'

But Harry had already left the shop, with Ron and Hermione. Kitty wandered around with Ginny, but her mind was on Harry and Malfoy. She didn't even thank Fred when he slipped a _Patented Daydream Charm_ into her hand. Five minutes passed and Harry did not return. Then ten minutes. Kitty kept glancing anxiously at her watch. After about fifteen minutes, Kitty was in a dilemma. Mrs. Weasley had noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were missing and asked Kitty if she knew where they were.

'Um, no, Mrs. Weasley I didn't see him leaving the shop,' she said truthfully,' I think he must be somewhere in the back.'

After about another five minutes, Harry gave Kitty a fright by suddenly appearing beside her.

'Come on,' she said weakly, 'Mrs. Weasley was looking for you, so I had to lie to cover your butt. Hurry up, now.'

They found Mrs. Weasley who seemed to be frantic with worry and told her that they had been in the back room all the time, and that she must have not looked properly.

'So, what was Malfoy doing?' asked Kitty in a low voice, once they had left the shop.

'He was in Knockturn Alley. In Borgin and Burkes. He was talking about something that was broken or faulty, I don't know, and he was asking Borgin how to mend it. And he was asking for something to be kept safe. As if they were two parts of a pair. And when Borgin asked him if he wanted to buy whatever they were talking about, he said: "How would I look carrying that down the street?" And he showed Borgin something on his left hand to threaten him. I think he's been branded with the Dark Mark,' said Harry in hushed tones.

Kitty's stomach gave an unpleasant squirm. 'I really think…'

'I know, you don't believe me, just like Ron and Hermione. But I'm positive. And when we get to school, I've going to find out what he's up to and give you proof.'

Kitty's stomach gave a second unpleasant squirm, but she didn't say anything.

'How am I going to get you out of this one, Draco?' she thought.

_Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Snape Victorious

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

'Ah Harry!' said Mrs. Weasley, 'Have you packed? We've got Ministry cars again and there will be Aurors waiting at the station…'

Kitty groaned as she dragged her trunk downstairs. 'Why do we have to have security? It's not as if it's a long distance from the station and onto the train.'

There was no cheerful Hagrid waiting for them at King's Cross Station. Instead, two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits moved forward the moment the cars stopped and, flanking the party, marched them into the station without speaking. Remus was there too, though.

'Quick, quick, through the barrier,' said Mrs. Weasley, who seemed a little flustered by this austere efficiency. 'Harry had better go first, with—'

She looked inquiringly at one of the Aurors, who nodded briefly, seized Harry's upper arm, and attempted to steer him toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

'I can walk, thanks,' said Harry irritably, jerking his arm out of the Auror's grip. He pushed his trolley directly at the solid barrier, ignoring his silent companion, and found himself, a second later, standing on platform nine and three-quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the crowd.

Hermione, Kitty, Remus and the Weasleys joined him within seconds. Without waiting to consult his grim-faced Auror, Harry motioned to Ron, Kitty and Hermione to follow him up the platform, looking for an empty compartment.

'We can't, Harry,' said Hermione, looking apologetic. 'Ron and I've got to go to the prefects' carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit.'

Kitty hugged Remus goodbye and boarded the train, looking for Vandyll, Luna and Dennis. People stared shamelessly as she passed. Kitty supposed it must be because of what happened at the Ministry last year, or as Dumbledore said, because she was the "Chosen One's" sister.

'Hi Kitty!' said Vandyll, as she entered their compartment.

'Hi, how are all of you?' said Kitty looking around at Luna and Dennis.

'Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving,' said Dennis.

Just then a compartment door opened and a Ravenclaw fourth year girl entered.

'I'm supposed to give these to Kitty Potter and Vandyll Zinpike,' she said holding out two scrolls tied with violet ribbon. Vandyll and Kitty took the scrolls. The girl turned on her heel and left.

Kitty opened the scroll and read:

_Dear Kitty,  
I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.  
Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn._

'Slughorn…wait isn't that the one to whose house you and Harry went with Dumbledore?' said Vandyll. Kitty nodded.

'Well, why does he want me to come? How does he know me?' said Vandyll, surprised.

'Dumbledore said that he likes to form a club of those who are related to powerful and famous people. And he must be knowing your father because he's a celebrated author and also your great grandfather who was a dragon slayer,' said Kitty, 'Come on, let's go.'

When they reached Compartment C, they saw that they were not Slughorn's only invitees. Harry and Neville were there too, along with Ginny, Blaise Zabini, and two seventh year boys Kitty did not know.

'Good to see you, Kitty and you must be Vandyll Zinpike,' said Slughorn, 'Oh, I've taught your father too and your grandfather. Sit down, make yourself comfortable.'

Kitty and Vandyll sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

'How does he know you?' said Kitty to Ginny.

'He saw he hex Zacharias Smith. I thought I was going to get detention. But Slughorn thought it was a really good hex and invited me to dinner. Mad, eh?'

'Still better than inviting someone because they're the Chosen One's sister,' said Kitty with a grimace.

'Well now, this is most pleasant,' said Slughorn cozily. 'A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on Licorice Wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things... Pheasant, Belby?'

Slughorn started by asking everyone about their uncle or parents who were famous. When he came to Kitty, he said, 'Ah of course! Who doesn't know you, Kitty. You're Harry's sister. And you were there last year at the Ministry too, from what I've read in the Daily Prophet. And Professor Snape has told me that you have quite an aptitude for Potions, don't you?'

'Um, yeah. I hope so,' said Kitty thinking why Slughorn was asking her about Potions when he was the DADA teacher.

'As modest as your mother,' said Slughorn and moved on to Harry. Kitty grinned at Vandyll who grinned back. The afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Kitty could not wait to leave, but couldn't see how to do so politely. Finally the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

'Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on Nogtails. Harry, Kitty, Blaise... any time you're passing. Same goes for you both,' he twinkled at Ginny and Vandyll. 'Well, off you go, off you go!'

As he pushed past Harry into the darkening corridor, Zabini shot him a filthy look that Harry returned with interest. He, Ginny, Kitty, Vandyll and Neville followed Zabini back along the train.

'I'll see you later,' said Harry under his breath, pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and flinging it over himself.

'But what're you-?' asked Kitty.

'Later!' whispered Harry, darting after Zabini as quietly as possible, though the rattling of the train made such caution almost pointless.

Kitty and Vandyll went back to their compartment and joined Dennis and Luna. Vandyll and Dennis then left to change, leaving Luna and Kitty in the compartment. Kitty was wondering where Harry had gone under his Invisibility Cloak.

'I hope he hasn't gone to spy on Malfoy,' thought Kitty as the train screeched to a halt.

'Come on,' said Luna. Kitty nodded and followed her out of the compartment. Once they had got down the train, Kitty looked around, hoping to see Harry, but he was nowhere in sight. Thinking perhaps that he was somewhere in the crowd, Kitty followed Luna, Vandyll and Dennis towards the carriages.

To Kitty's surprise, when they reached Hogwarts, Every student was checked by Filch with Secrecy Sensors. Kitty saw some Slytherin students grumbling as they had several Shrunken Heads confiscated. When the students were finally led to the Great Hall, Kitty noticed that Harry was not with Ron and Hermione who looked as puzzled and anxious as her.

Kitty did not even pay attention to the Sorting Hat's song. When the sorting was over, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables filled with food. Kitty was not feeling hungry at all, because Harry had not yet returned. Then after about ten minutes, Kitty saw Harry entering the Great hall, with Snape. Harry's face was covered with blood and he was not dressed in robes. Snape joined the staff table, while Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor Table. Kitty caught his eye and gave him a questioning look.

'I'll tell you later,' Harry mouthed.

Kitty feeling hungry all of a sudden, pulled a plate of chicken legs towards her. After the feast was over, Dumbledore got to his feet and faced the students.

'The very best of evenings to you!' he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room. 'Now ... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. I've a few start of term notices to give you. First years, please note, The Forbidden Forest, as the name clearly suggests, is out of bounds to all students. Also Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.'

'Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.'

'We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn.' Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table into shadow, 'is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Professor Snape, meanwhile,' said Dumbledore, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering, 'will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

Kitty was the only one who clapped from the Ravenclaw Table. Harry was looking aghast. The whole hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally got the DADA job. Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

'Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them-in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety.'

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

'But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!'

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories.

'Congratulations,' said Kitty to Snape, as she was passing him on the way out of the Great Hall.

'Thanks, Kitty,' said Snape, smiling.

_Review please!_


	6. Chapter 6

Snape's Boggart.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

The next morning, Vandyll, Luna and Kitty were discussing what extra subjects they would each take.

'I think I'll take Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Divination,' said Kitty.

'I thought you didn't like Divination,' said Luna.

'Well, that was when Trelawney was the teacher. I hear the third year is being taught by Firenze,' said Kitty.

'What do they teach you in Arithmancy?' said Vandyll.

'It is also a way of deciphering the future, but they study numerical patterns to calculate future events,' said Luna.

'Hurry up and decide,' said Professor Flitwick, who was waiting for Luna and Kitty to make up their minds so that he could give them a timetable.

'I'm decided, Professor. My elective subjects are Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies,' said Kitty.

Luna opted for Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Professor Flitwick handed them their timetables and moved on to the next Ravenclaw third year student. Vandyll ended up choosing the same subjects as Kitty.

About ten minutes later, Harry joined them at their table.

'Kat, listen,' he said, 'I followed Zabini yesterday because I knew he would be sitting with Malfoy and get this. I heard Malfoy telling Zabini and Parkinson that he might not even be at school next year. Don't you think that's fishy? He said that he might have moved on to "bigger" things and that when Voldemort takes over, he won't care how many OWLs someone's got. He's definitely a Death Eater now. He said that maybe the job Voldemort needs him to do doesn't require him to be qualified. What do you think of that?'

Kitty did not look at Harry. 'Well, maybe he was just…just showing off for Parkinson. But you didn't tell me what happened after that? Why were you late?'

'Then Malfoy told the others to go on and he stayed behind. Naturally I waited back too. But it was a mistake. He caught me and stunned me. Then he stamped on my face and threw the cloak over me. After a while, Tonks came and found me and brought me here,' finished Harry, 'And listen, Vandyll, have you ever heard Malfoy talking about Voldemort in the Slytherin common room? I want you to keep an eye on him.'

'That's enough, Harry,' said Kitty, getting up, 'Come on, we have to go for Potions, come on, Vandyll.'

Luna, Kitty and Vandyll entered the Potions classroom five minutes later. The room was full of vapors and odd smells. Kitty sniffed interestedly as she passed three cauldrons that were kept on a desk, in front of the class. The dungeon door opened and Slughorn entered the classroom, greeting Kitty and Vandyll with special enthusiasm.

'Now then, now then, now then,' said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. 'Books out everyone. I prepared some concoctions for you today. Any ideas what they might be?'

Kitty raised her hand.

'Yes?' said Slughorn, pointing a stubby finger at her.

She stepped forward. 'That one there is _Muffling Draught_; it's used to silence people or objects. The one in the gold cauldron is a _Shrinking Solution_, that's why it's kept in a gold cauldron, because it does not affect the metal. And the one in the corner is _Wiggenweld Potion_; it's the antidote to the Draught of Living Death and is used to awaken people from a magically induced sleep.'

'That's correct,' said Slughorn, 'Now this is what you shall be brewing today, the _Wiggenweld Potion_. The instructions are on the blackboard. Get started.'

Kitty began adding Moondew to her cauldron straightaway.

'How much are you supposed to add?' asked Vandyll, 'the instructions just say add Moondew and stir until potion turns indigo.'

'Add two drops, then three and stir clockwise. Then, take the cauldron off the fire and add two more drops. Put it back on the fire and stir clockwise again and it'll turn indigo,' said Kitty, who was already adding lionfish spines to her bright yellow potion.

After about fifteen minutes, Slughorn began roaming around the class, peering into everyone's cauldrons.

'That's wrong, Ms. Harrison. Begin again,' said Slughorn peering into a girl's cauldron that was issuing noxious green fumes.

Slughorn passed into Luna's cauldron and drew back his head quickly coughing loudly. He gave an approving nod at Vandyll's potion. When he reached Kitty, he exclaimed in delight.

'This is excellent, Kitty. No doubt you've inherited your mother's talent, she was good at Potions too,' said Slughorn happily, 'I've not yet had a class with your brother though. Though I'm sure he'll be as good as you, I'm sure. But I must say, your potion's perfect. Twenty points to Ravenclaw.'

The Slytherins scowled at Kitty, who grinned.

After Potions, Luna and Kitty set off for Transfiguration along with Dennis. It went as well as Potions, in Kitty' opinion. After giving them a thorough lecture on Cross- species Transformation Spells, Professor Mcgonagall gave them each a turtle and asked them to turn it into a an eagle. It proved to very quite difficult; nevertheless, Kitty succeeded after a few tries, earning ten points for her house.

After Transfiguration, Luna and Kitty set off along with the Hufflepuffs for Care of Magical Creatures. Kitty was looking forward to meet Hagrid again.

'Hello Kitty!' said Hagrid, when they arrived in front of his hut, 'I'm glad you took my subject. Tell your brother, and Ron and Hermione too, that I'm very disappointed that they have not continued with Care of Magical creatures. It's an important subject, yeh know.'

Kitty did not answer. Hagrid's first class comprised teaching his students how to open their books which snapped and tried to bite your fingers, if opened like a normal book.

'Yeh have ter stroke their spine, o' course,' said Hagrid, exasperated.

Once they had all managed to open their books (many of the students sporting bloody fingers), Hagrid introduced them to about half a dozen Hippogriffs, among which was Buckbeak, now christened Witherwings. Hagrid made them form groups of four and told the students to feed the hippogriffs a few dead ferrets. Kitty, who was familiar with Buckbeak, having met him at Grimmauld Place, was the only one who went within three feet of the hippogriffs.

After the first class of Divination, Kitty seriously regretted having taken the subject. Firenze had transformed their classroom to resemble a forest, with the ceiling as a night sky with stars and planets. They were asked to lie down on their back, and study the movements of the planets. Kitty and Dennis spent the entire time talking and sniggering, much to the disapproval of Firenze.

Kitty found Muggle Studies quite easy, considering that she had gown up with muggles. Professor Burbage gave them lots of homework, including practicing how to write with a pen, instead of a quill and a fifteen inch essay on Muggle World Wars, with a special emphasis on their weapons and strategies.

When Kitty, Luna and Vandyll arrived for DADA, they found that the desks and chairs had been removed and large rattling cabinet stood in front of the class. Professor Snape gave them a lecture on Boggarts, and then asked them to form a line.

'You will each get a turn to repel the boggart,' said Snape, 'You must visualize the Boggart as something funny in order to be able to repel it. The incantation is Riddikulus. Please repeat.'

'Riddikulus,' chanted the class.

'Oh no,' moaned Kitty, remembering the boggart she had faced in Grimmauld Place.

'Now,' continued Snape, 'Mr. Briggs, please come forward.'

Professor Snape opened the cabinet, with a flick of his wand.

A brown haired boy called Stanley Briggs stepped forward nervously, with his wand out. A huge tiger stepped out of the cabinet, baring its teeth and growling.

'Riddikulus!'

The tiger's head turned into a clown's.

It was Vandyll's turn next. He stepped forward.

The clown headed tiger turned into Kitty.

'Me?' gasped Kitty.

But the boggart was saying something.

'I hate you! Who would ever want to be your friend? Who would be interested in you? You are nothing, but a filthy Slytherin! Stay away from me!' Kitty heard herself say.

'R-Riddikulus!' said Vandyll, as the boggart turned into a jack in the box. Luna stepped forward.

With a crack, the jack in the box turned into a blond witch who looked a lot like Luna. She was bending over a cauldron. The cauldron suddenly exploded and the woman disappeared behind a loud of smoke. Luna had told her that Kitty that her mother had died, but she had never told her exactly how.

'Riddikulus!' said Luna, calmly and the cauldron sprouted short little legs and started dancing. Everyone laughed.

It was Kitty's turn next. She raised her wand and stepped forward tentatively. Where there had been a cauldron, now stood Lord Voldemort with his wand pointed at Kitty. Kitty forgot what she was supposed to do. All the students in the room were screaming.

'You want a taste of pain?' said Voldemort stepping towards her.

'R-r-riddikulus!' Kitty gasped, but nothing happened.

Lord Voldemort laughed a high cold laugh and said and raised his wand. Kitty was crying and trying her hardest to repel the boggart.

'R-riddikulus!' said Kitty, sobbing. Again, nothing happened.

Professor Snape stepped between Kitty and the boggart. Lord Voldemort turned into Lily Potter, lying dead on the floor. Kitty took one look at her and widened her eyes in horror.

'Riddikulus!' said Snape. The boggart vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Kitty was still crying with her face in her hands, while Luna and Vandyll tried to calm her.

'Class dismissed!' said Snape. The students did not leave, they were staring at Kitty.

'Dismissed!' said Snape angrily, and the students hurriedly took to their heels. Vandyll and Luna, however remained behind.

'It's okay, Kitty,' said Vandyll, rubbing her back.

'Here, drink that,' said Snape, handing a glass of Calming Draught. Kitty took it.

'Why is your boggart my dead mum?' she asked drying her eyes.

'Because…because she was one of my best friends,' said Snape gruffly, 'Now, get going. You have Charms next, I believe.'

Kitty nodded and left with Luna and Vandyll, wondering why Snape was being so grouchy.

'You know, after your boggart,' said Vandyll, 'Mine seems pretty funny.'

Kitty grinned at him.

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Questions Abound

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

'Psst! Psst!'

Malfoy looked around. He saw a pair of bright green eyes peering at him, from behind a suit of armour.

'Who's there?' said Malfoy, walking up to the armour. 'Oh it's you.'

Kitty stepped out from behind it and looked around warily.

'Well, what is it?' said Malfoy.

'You've joined him, haven't you?' said Kitty, 'I thought you were going to wait till after school.'

Malfoy pulled up his left sleeve and showed her the Dark Mark. Kitty paled. Malfoy smirked at her look of horror and pulled his sleeve down.

'Would you still call me a coward?' he asked.

'Shut up, Draco,' she said, 'You said you would wait until school was over.'

'Well,' said Draco, 'Why should I delay a good deed? Anyway, The Dark Lord needed someone at Hogwarts.'

'The Dark Lord or Dumbledore, who're you really working for?' said Kitty coldly.

'Who do you think?' said Malfoy.

'Shut up,' said Kitty again, 'You'd better not be lying to me. You'd better be on Dumbledore's side. If I get a shred of evidence that you are not…'

'What are you going to do if I am lying to you?' said Malfoy.

Kitty raised her eyebrows.

'Don't get your wand in a knot. I am working for Dumbledore,' said Malfoy.

'Listen, how many people have you told that you're a spy?' said Kitty.

'It's none of your business,' said Malfoy.

'Look, whatever, you're up to, you need to be careful,' said Kitty.

'What do you mean?' said Malfoy at once.

'I mean you're trying to mend something aren't you? What is it?' said Kitty.

'I—that's my business,' said Malfoy.

'I know it's your business,' said Kitty, 'that's why I've come to warn you. Harry suspects you. He knows that you are branded with the Dark Mark. He thinks you are working for him. I didn't tell him, of course, that you're a spy. But he heard you in Borgin and Burkes.'

Malfoy kept quiet.

'It doesn't matter if he comes to know,' he said at last, 'Because if he thinks that I'm working for Voldemort, then there'll be even less chance of anyone suspecting that I'm a spy. I'll be safer.'

'Yes,' said Kitty, 'But he'll tell everyone that you're on Voldemort's side.'

'So?' said Malfoy, 'Dumbledore knows I'm on his side.'

'Yeah, but…'

'I don't care that I become unpopular among the students. Anyway, you know that I am on Dumbledore's side,' said Malfoy.

'What's it to do with me?' said Kitty nonplussed.

'I—you—nothing,' said Malfoy.

'Look, Draco, can't you tell me what you're doing?' said Kitty.

'No,' said Malfoy flatly.

'Okay fine, but—but Draco, just—just be careful, okay?' said Kitty.

'What's it to you if He kills me?' said Malfoy frowning.

'I—nothing at all,' said Kitty.

'Fine, then, I have to go now. Can't waste all day talking to Potter brats,' said Malfoy.

Kitty narrowed her eyes and Malfoy smirked.

'Thanks for warning me, though,' said Malfoy.

'And, if you—if you want to talk—or tell me anything, use Vandyll's mirror. Just make sure he doesn't come to know,' said Kitty.

'You're ashamed that your friends will find out that you talk with me, aren't you?' said Malfoy.

'No! It's not that. I—I just don't…'

'Forget it,' said Malfoy.

Kitty sighed and set off for Muggle Studies. She joined Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table at lunch. Harry and Hermione were bickering.

'No. For the last time, I'm not going to turn it in,' said Harry.

'What happened?' Kitty asked Ron.

'Well, Harry found someone's old Potions book in the store cupboard. It has been scribbled in by the previous owner. Someone called the Half Blood Prince. And Harry followed the Prince's instructions today in class to brew the potion Slughorn told us to make. And Slughorn said that the potion was the best in the class. So Hermione is all upset because Harry beat her in Potions. She wants him to turn the book in,' explained Ron.

'Forget about it, Hermione,' said Harry, 'Kat, you know what? My first lesson with Dumbledore takes place this evening.'

'Oh, good. Tell me everything he teaches you,' said Kitty, wondering whether Dumbledore would teach Harry advanced defensive magic.

'You know what Kat,' said Harry looking carefully at her, 'Earlier today, I was studying the Marauder's Map and I saw that you and Malfoy were standing together in a deserted corridor on the sixth floor. There was no one else nearby. What were you doing?'

'Oh…oh that. I—I was going… going to the—the library, and I sort of bumped into him,' said Kitty, inventing wildly. 'He started taunting me, so…so I yelled at him too. It was quite a little thing really.'

'Okay,' said Harry slowly, 'If it was a little thing, then why were you both there for about ten minutes?'

'Was it that long?' said Kitty, stuffing some sausages into her mouth.

'There isn't anything going on between you two, is there?' said Harry.

'No,' said Kitty trying to seem disgusted and failing completely, 'Of course not, Harry.'

'You sure?' said Harry.

'Of course I'm sure!' said Kitty.

'You don't know anything about what he's up to, do you?' said Harry suspiciously.

'No, Harry, I don't,' said Kitty, 'And leave Draco alone. He's not a Death Eater and he's not up to anything.'

'Draco!' said Harry unbelievably, 'Draco! Since when have you been on first name basis with him?'

'No,' said Kitty hurriedly, 'I meant Malfoy. You leave him alone.'

Harry and Ron were frowning shrewdly at her, so she changed the topic.

'Listen, Harry, I heard Romilda Vane talking in the girls' toilets today. She's planning to smuggle you a love potion,' said Kitty.

'Really?' said Harry, thrown off track by this new piece of news. 'But why would someone want to give me a love potion?'

'Everyone knows you've been telling the truth now, don't they?' said Hermione, 'The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about Voldemort being back and that you really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. And now they're calling you 'the Chosen One'-well, come on, can't you see why people are fascinated by you.'

Harry was finding the Great Hall very hot all of a sudden, even though the ceiling still looked cold and rainy.

'And you've been through all that persecution from the Ministry when they were trying to make out you were unstable and a liar. You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that evil woman made you write with your own blood, but you stuck to your story anyway...'

'You can still see where those brains got hold of me in the Ministry, look,' said Ron, shaking back his sleeves.

'And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer either,' Hermione finished, ignoring Ron.

'I'm tall,' said Ron inconsequentially.

'Harry,' said Kitty, 'Hagrid's upset with you three because you didn't continue with Care of Magical Creatures. Meet him and clear things out, will you?'

'We've got Quidditch tryouts tomorrow morning!' said Ron. 'And we're supposed to be practicing that Aguamenti Charm from Flitwick! Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?'

'We didn't hate it!' said Hermione.

'Speak for yourself, I haven't forgotten the Skrewts,' said Ron darkly. 'And I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother - we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed.'

'I hate not talking to Hagrid,' said Hermione, looking upset.

'We'll go down after Quidditch tomorrow,' Harry assured her. He too was missing Hagrid, although like Ron he thought that they were better off without Grawp in their lives. 'But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied.'

'Ron, you're trying out again, aren't you?' said Kitty.

Ron nodded.

'I'll come and watch you,' said Kitty.

'Don't,' said Harry, 'He'll only get more nervous.'

'Don't worry, Ron, you'll be brilliant, I know,' said Lavender Brown, who was passing by.

'Er…thanks,' said Ron.

Harry, Kitty and Hermione exchanged looks. Ron was sill staring after Lavender Brown, frowning slightly.

_Please review! _


	8. Chapter 8

An Unregistered Animagus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

Halfway through October came their first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. Kitty had wondered whether these trips would still be allowed, given the increasingly tight security measures around the school, but was pleased to know that they were going ahead; it was always good to get out of the castle grounds for a few hours.

This time however, Luna, Vandyll and Dennis were also going to go with her, as the third years and above at Hogwarts were allowed to visit the village. Kitty woke up early on the morning of the trip and whiled away the time till breakfast reading the book on Animagi that Remus had given her.

According to it, there was a potion that was supposed to tell you what animal you'd become, but the problem was that most of the ingredients of the potion were tricky to get, and she might have even asked Professor Snape had he been teaching Potions, but she did not know whether she ought to ask Professor Slughorn. After all, an animagus was supposed to be registered, and Professor Slughorn might ask her awkward questions.

Nevertheless, she got out of bed, dressed and went out of the dormitory to Slughorn's office.

'Ah, Kitty!' said Slughorn opening the door, 'To what do I owe this early pleasure?'

'Sir,' said Kitty, 'Could you happen to lend me some Chizpurfle fangs and Sloth Brain Mucus?'

'You are brewing _Animagnus Solution_, are you?' said Slughorn.

'Um, yes, sir,' said Kitty, thinking that it was best not to lie. 'You see I was curious about what form my Animagus might take…'

'Ah, then why not ask for the potion itself?' said Slughorn jovially, 'Come in, Kitty. I think I might have what you need.'

Kitty entered the office. Slughorn went into the little storeroom, and brought out a tiny vial of greenish potion. He poured it into a goblet and held it out to her. Kitty took it and took a sip.

A picture of a small leopard cub came before her eyes, so vivid that Kitty felt that she was actually seeing it before her eyes.

'Well,' said Slughorn, 'What did you see?'

Kitty told him.

'Quite like your mother, I see. She used to become a white cat,' said slughorn.

'My mother was an Animagus?' asked Kitty surprised, 'No one ever told me that.'

'No many knew,' said Slughorn, 'she learnt just a year before she died, you see.'

'Um, thanks, Professor,' said Kitty, getting up, 'I think I'll leave now for breakfast, sir.'

'Fine, fine,' said Slughorn, 'Pop in again anytime you like.'

Kitty left Slughorn's office and looked at her watch. It was still early for breakfast. She went back to the Ravenclaw dormitory, and closed the hangings around her four poster bed.

The she picked up her book and read:

_Once you've taken the Animagnus Solution, picture your Animagus form carefully in your mind. Then imagine your body transforming into the shape of your Animagus. Concentrate hard on each portion of your body transforming, so as to avoid partial transformation. You will feel a tingling sensation on your skin and shortness of breath. Behold yourself as a beautiful Animagus._

Kitty put down the book, closed her eyes and concentrated hard for five minutes. Then she opened her eyes. Nothing had happened. She closed her eyes again and concentrated hard. After a while, she opened her eyes. Nothing had happened at all.

She tried again about six times. On the sixth attempt, when she opened her eyes, she saw that her limbs were shortening, and black spots were appearing on her skin. She closed her eyes, and kept concentrating. She felt herself shrinking. Her dark red hair seemed to be retreating into her skull. Her nails were lengthening into claws. Her nose was retracting into a snout. When she opened her eyes, everything appeared much bigger. She was standing on her fours on her bed. She looked at the book and read the paragraph on how to transform back into a human.

The writing appeared much larger, as she was seeing it from up close.

_Picture yourself transforming into a human body. Stretch out your spine and flex your fingers outward._

Kitty closed her eyes and concentrated hard. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had transformed back. Somehow, it felt much easier to transform back into a human. She practiced switching into the leopard cub and back a few times. When she was sure that she had mastered it, she opened Remus' diary and hurriedly and wrote:

_Remus, you'll never believe what happened. I finally succeeded in becoming an animagus!_

The answer came almost immediately: _Wow Kitty, that's great! What form does your animagus take?_

_A leopard cub. I can't believe it! I'm so happy!_

_Congratulations Kitty, but listen don't tell many people. Because it's illegal to be an unregistered Animagus._

_Yes, I won't._

Just, at that moment the curtains around her bed were yanked open, and Kitty saw Luna standing outside.

'Get ready, fast. We have to go to Hogsmeade today,' she said.

Kitty said goodbye to Remus and said to Luna, 'Yes, let's get ready fast, and go for breakfast. I want to tell you guys something. Don't ask me what, I'll tell you all together, okay?'

Luna nodded.

After breakfast, Kitty got Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dennis and Vandyll together in an empty classroom and told them that she had become an Animagus. She transformed into a leopard cub and back before their eyes.

Ron's mouth was open in surprise.

'I knew you'd manage it,' said Luna.

'Yeah, you're so good at Transfiguration, you were sure to,' said Harry.

'Yeah,' said Kitty, 'Let's go down to Hogsmeade now.'

The walk into Hogsmeade was not enjoyable. Kitty wrapped her scarf over her lower face; the exposed part soon felt both raw and numb. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind. More than once Kitty wondered whether they might not have had a better time in the warm castle, and when they finally reached Hogsmeade and saw that Zonko's Joke Shop had been boarded up, Kitty took it as confirmation that this trip was not destined to be fun. Vandyll pointed, with a thickly gloved hand, toward Honeydukes, which was mercifully open, and Kitty, Luna and Dennis staggered in his wake into the crowded shop.

'Thank God,' shivered Vandyll as they were enveloped by warm, toffee-scented air. 'Let's stay here all afternoon.'

'Hey look!' said Dennis, 'Exploding Bonbons!'

They spent about half an hour in Honeydukes plucking up the courage to step out into the chilly October air once more.

'Where shall we go now?' sad Luna shivering violently.

'Let's go into the Three Broomsticks and have some Butterbeer,' said Kitty hurrying along.

The others followed her. It was warm in the Three Broomsticks. Dennis and Luna found an empty table for them to sit at, while Kitty and Vandyll bought four bottles of Butterbeer. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the opposite table.

Harry was talking very loudly and angrily about something. When Kitty asked him what had happened, he told her that he had caught Mundungus Fletcher outside, with a few of Sirius' possessions that he had stolen and was meaning to sell.

'Why didn't you stop him?' asked Kitty.

'He disapparated before I could lay a wand on the scoundrel,' said Harry loudly.

Several people looked around in alarm. Ron was craning his neck and trying to catch the eye of the curvy and attractive barmaid, Madam Rosmerta, for whom he had long nursed a soft spot.

'Harry, stop shouting. People are staring,' said Kitty sternly, 'Tell Dumbledore. He'll put a stop to this.'

After they had finished their butterbeers, they decided to go back to school together. Once again the seven of them drew their cloaks tightly around them, rearranged their scarves, pulled on their gloves, then followed Katie Bell and a friend out of the pub and back up the High Street.

It was a little while before Kitty became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend, which were being carried back to her on the wind, had become shriller and louder. Kitty squinted at their indistinct figures. The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand.

'It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!' Kitty heard Katie say.

They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast. Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

At once, Katie rose into the air gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie... Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kitty, Dennis, Luna, Vandyll and Leanne had all halted in their tracks, watching.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. The others also rushed forward to help, but even as they grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of them; Harry and Ron managed to catch her but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her. Instead they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of them.

Harry looked around; the landscape seemed deserted.

'Stay there!' he shouted at the others over the howling wind. 'I'm going for help!'

Kitty saw Harry sprinting back towards the castle. About five minutes later, Harry came running back towards them, with Hagrid at his heels. Kitty and Hermione were trying to quiet Katie who was screaming.

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.


	9. Chapter 9

The Cursed Necklace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her.

'It's Leanne, isn't it?'

The girl nodded.

'Did it just happen all of a sudden, or-?'

'It was when that package tore,' sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand outstretched, but Harry seized his arm and pulled him back.

'Don't touch it!'

He crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

'I've seen that before,' said Harry, staring at the thing. 'It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it.' He looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably. 'How did Katie get hold of this?'

'Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it... Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!'

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently.

'She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?'

'No... she wouldn't tell me... and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and... and then I tried to grab it from her... and - and –'

Leanne let out a wail of despair.

'We'd better get up to school,' said Kitty, 'We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on...'

Harry hesitated for a moment, then pulled his scarf from around his face and, ignoring Kitty's gasp, carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up.

'We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey,' he said.

As they followed Hermione and Leanne up the road, Harry was thinking furiously. They had just entered the grounds when he spoke, unable to keep his thoughts to himself any longer.

'Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!'

'I-I dunno, Harry,' said Kitty hesitantly. 'Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes... and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?'

'She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself—'

'McGonagall!'said Ron warningly.

Harry looked up. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet them.

'Hagrid says you all saw what happened to Katie Bell-upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?'

'It's the thing she touched,' said Harry.

'Good Lord,' said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Harry. 'No, no, Filch, they're with me!' she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft. 'Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!'

Kitty and the others followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office. The sleet-spattered windows were rattling in their frames, and the room was chilly despite the fire crackling in the grate. Professor McGonagall closed the door and swept around her desk to face Harry, Kitty, Luna, Dennis, Vandyll, Ron, Hermione, and the still sobbing Leanne.

'Well?' she said sharply. 'What happened?'

Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open. At this point, Leanne was so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her.

'All right,' said Professor McGonagall, not unkindly, 'go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock.'

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to others.

'What happened when Katie touched the necklace?'

'She rose up in the air,' said Harry, 'and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?'

'The Headmaster is away until Monday, Potter,' said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.

'Away?' Harry repeated angrily.

'Yes, Potter, away!' said Professor McGonagall tartly. 'But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!'

For a split second, Harry hesitated. Professor McGonagall did not invite confidences; Dumbledore, though in many ways more intimidating, still seemed less likely to scorn a theory, however wild. This was a life-and-death matter, though, and no moment to worry about being laughed at.

'I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor.'

On one side of him, Ron rubbed his nose in apparent embarrassment; on the other, Hermione shuffled her feet as though quite keen to put a bit of distance between herself and Harry. Kitty closed her eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

'That is a very serious accusation, Potter,' said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause. 'Do you have any proof?'

'No,' said Harry, 'but...' and he told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation they had overheard between him and Mr. Borgin.

When he had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused.

'Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?'

'No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace –'

'You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?'

'No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him –'

'But Harry,' Hermione interrupted, 'Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no –'

'Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!' said Harry angrily.

'What he actually said was, "How would I look carrying that down the street?" ' said Hermione.

'Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace,' interjected Ron.

'Oh, Ron,' said Hermione despairingly, 'it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it! I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street-and in any case,' she pressed on loudly, before Harry could interrupt, 'I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. And Borgin just told me the price, he didn't say it was already sold or anything –'

'Well, you were being really obvious, he realized what you were up to within about five seconds, of course he wasn't going to tell you-anyway, Malfoy could've sent off for it since –'

'That's enough!' said Professor McGonagall, as Hermione opened her mouth to retort, looking furious. 'Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people –'

'- that's what I said –' muttered Ron.

'- and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge –'

'But –'

'- and what is more,' said Professor McGonagall, with an air of awful finality, 'Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today.'

Harry gaped at her, deflating.

'How do you know, Professor?'

'Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter,' she said as she marched past them, 'but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all.'

She held open her office door. They had no choice but to file past her without another word.

Harry was angry with the other two for siding with McGonagall; nevertheless, he felt compelled to join in once they started discussing what had happened.

'So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?' asked Ron, as went out of Mcgonagall's office.

'Goodness only knows,' said Hermione. 'But whoever it was has had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace.'

'It could've been meant for loads of people,' said Harry. 'Dumbledore-the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets. Or Slughorn - Dumbledore reckons Voldemort really wanted him and they can't be pleased that he's sided with Dumbledore. Or –'

'Or you,' said Hermione, looking troubled.

'Couldn't have been,' said Harry, 'or Katie would've just turned around in the lane and given it to me, wouldn't she? I was behind her all the way out of the Three Broomsticks. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?'

'Harry, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!' said Kitty, actually stamping her foot in frustration.

'He must have used an accomplice, then,' said Harry. 'Crabbe or Goyle-or, come to think of it, another Death Eater, he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up –'

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks that plainly said, 'There's no point arguing with him.'

'It wasn't a very slick attack, really, when you stop and think about it,' said Ron, 'The curse didn't even make it into the castle. Not what you'd call foolproof.'

'You're right,' said Hermione, 'It wasn't very well thought-out at all.'

'But since when has Malfoy been one of the world's great thinkers?' asked Harry.

No one answered him. 'That's where you're wrong, Harry,' thought Kitty.

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

An Unusual Predicament

_Thanks to all my reviewers…Glad you all like it…keep reading!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'Did Slughorn invite you to his Christmas party?' said Kitty one morning.

Harry nodded.

'Who are you going with?' asked Kitty.

'I dunno. Haven't thought about it,' said Harry.

'I know very well who'd you like to go with,' said Kitty slyly, casting a sideways look at Ginny.

'How do you always know who I like?' muttered Harry grumpily.

'Need I answer that question?' said Kitty, cocking an eyebrow.

'Okay, whatever. Who're you going with?' said Harry.

'No idea,' said Kitty. 'So, what did Dumbledore teach you?'

'He showed me a few memories. One was his own, in which he had gone to meet an 11 year old Voldemort. And the other was of some Ministry person, who had met Voldemort's mother,' said Harry.

'And, what was there in the memories?' asked Kitty.

Harry told her.

'And Dumbledore also told me that Katie Bell was moved to St. Mungo's. She must be really critical. I wish I could have met her once and asked her exactly how Malfoy gave her the necklace. Do you think there are Death Eaters hiding in Hogsmeade?' said Harry.

'No, I don't think so,' said Kitty impatiently, 'Leave D—Malfoy alone, Harry.'

'No,' said Harry stubbornly, 'I'm keeping an eye on him through the Marauder's Map. Do you know that sometimes, he completely disappears? I mean I can't find him anywhere on the Map. Do you think he's leaving the school premises?'

'No, Harry,' said Kitty, 'You probably just can't locate him in the crowd.'

'I don't think so, Kat. You know late at night, when everyone's asleep, he's nowhere in the Slytherin dormitory,' said Harry frowning.

'Speaking of that Map,' said Kitty, 'Do you think I could borrow it today? I think I might find some use for it?'

'Yeah, take it. But tell me if you see Malfoy in some unusual place.'

Kitty nodded and took the map.

Later that evening, Kitty opened the map, and said, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

She pored over the map, looking for Malfoy. He was on the staircase leading to the seventh floor with Crabbe and Goyle.

She set off at a run, examining the map, every few minutes. When she finally reached the seventh floor, she saw him along with two girls she did not know.

Malfoy saw her running up to him, and told girls to go away. They did so after, casting suspicious looks at Kitty. When Kitty saw their little black dots moving away on the Map, she saw that they were labeled as Crabbe and Goyle. She looked up at Malfoy.

'What is it now? Why do you keep tailing me?' said Malfoy.

'I don't keep tailing you, Draco. You know that perfectly well,' said Kitty, 'Listen, Harry suspects that you had a hand in that accident that happened to Katie. He also knows that she wasn't the real target.'

Malfoy's expression was unfathomable.

'You're not telling me that you did have a hand in it?' said Kitty.

'Will you stop badgering me and trying to find out what I'm up to?' said Malfoy irritably.

'Okay, Draco. But I really think its Harry you need to worry about more,' said Kitty. 'And Harry knows you're leaving the school. Where do you go?'

'Nowhere,' said Malfoy, surprised, 'And why does he think that?'

Kitty showed him the Map, and a black dot labeled Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes widened.

'This is why you need to be careful,' said Kitty.

'And as for those two girls that were with you, they're Crabbe and Goyle, aren't they?'

'What? How do you know?' demanded Malfoy.

Kitty told him how the map worked.

'Fine, I'll be careful. How come you've got the map with you if it belongs to Potter?' said Malfoy.

'I borrowed it of course. But I can't do it all the time. Harry's already seen me on it once talking to you. And thanks to you, he thinks that there's something going on between us,' said Kitty angrily.

'He does?' said Malfoy.

'Yes, but anyway, I'd rather he thinks that than he finds out what you're up to,' said Kitty darkly.

Malfoy didn't answer.

'What're you smiling about?' said Kitty frowning.

'N—nothing,' said Malfoy, replacing the scowl on his face.

'Okay, and—and what're you doing here on the seventh floor?' said Kitty, 'I know you've not taken Divination, so you're obviously not going there.'

'Forget about it,' said Malfoy.

'You're not—you're not going to the Room of Requirement, are you?' said Kitty shrewdly.

'No,' said Malfoy quickly, 'I—I was going to the boys' toilets.'

'You came all the way up here, to go to the loo?' said Kitty disbelievingly.

'Yes,' said Draco forcefully, 'I was on the sixth floor, and the toilets on that floor have been blocked by Peeves. Honestly, do I have to give you a reason for every move I make?'

'Okay, okay,' said Kitty.

'And,' said Malfoy, 'What's this I hear about you becoming an animagus?'

'What?' gasped Kitty, 'You're lying.'

'Am I?' said Malfoy, narrowing his eyes.

'How do you know?' said Kitty.

'I saw you transforming in front of your friends and Potter in that empty classroom that day,' said Malfoy, smirking. 'Did you know that it's illegal to become an Unregistered animagus?'

'Shut up,' said Kitty, 'Could you tell me why you're spying on me? Hang on—that—that's not what Voldemort has asked you to do, is it?'

'No,' laughed Malfoy, 'I was just passing by, and I happened to see you.'

'You will not tell anyone,' said Kitty.

'What do I get for keeping my mouth shut?' said Malfoy at once.

'Look,' said Kitty angrily, 'I am keeping my mouth shut about you too.'

'I never asked you to,' said Malfoy, smirking, 'You can go and blab for all I care.'

'Well, then I keep warning you about Harry, don't I?' said Kitty.

'Don't then. I'll come to know anyway. I'm not scared of Potter,' said Malfoy, 'Dumbledore knows I'm on his side.'

'I'll tell everyone that Crabbe and Goyle are transforming into girls,' said Kitty.

'It's their ass, not mine,' said Malfoy.

'Fine, what'll you take to keep your mouth shut? Money?' said Kitty.

'No, I've plenty of that,' said Malfoy.

'Then what?'

'I want you take me to Slughorn's party with you,' said Malfoy, smirking.

'What!' said Kitty furiously, 'I can't do that! Harry's suspicions will be confirmed that there's something going on between us.'

'So? Let him think so,' said Malfoy.

'I can't do it,' said Kitty.

'Give me one reason,' said Malfoy.

'Okay,' said Kitty, 'Your friends will think you mad for coming with me. After all, I'm a blood traitor.'

'I don't give a fuck what they think,' said Malfoy.

'Why do you want to go with me?' said Kitty.

'That's besides the point,' said Malfoy.

'No, tell me,' said Kitty, 'Why do you want to go with me? It's not that you like me. You have a girlfriend, that pug face, Parkinson.'

'Do I detect a flicker of jealousy?' said Malfoy evilly.

'Why do you want to go with me?' repeated Kitty, going red.

'I…' said Malfoy.

'Yes?' said Kitty.

'Guess why?' said Malfoy.

'I haven't got time for this crap, tell me now,' said Kitty.

'Guess,' repeated Malfoy.

'You're trying to make Parkinson jealous,' said Kitty.

'Wrong answer.'

'I give up, tell me,' said Kitty.

'Hey Kitten, the spaces between your fingers are meant to be filled with mine. Guess who?' said Malfoy.

'It was you? You sent me that valentine card last year?' said Kitty.

'An excellent deduction,' said Malfoy. 'Now, are we going together?'

'I—I—Slughorn's parties are never fun,' said Kitty.

'Don't try to sidetrack me. I know that you want to want to go with me too. Drop the act,' said Malfoy.

'It's not about what I want…'

'So you admit that you want to?' said Malfoy.

'I—Don't flatter yourself! I can't take you, you know that,' said Kitty.

'Well looks like you'll have to or it might just slip out of my mouth that you…'

'Shut up!' said Kitty, 'Fine, I'll take you.'

'Good,' said Malfoy in satisfaction, 'Now, please excuse me.'

Kitty stared as Malfoy turned on his heel and marched away.

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's Reaction

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

'Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin,' Harry said bracingly, and the Chasers and Beaters left the changing room looking reasonably happy with themselves.

'I played like a sack of dragon dung,' said Ron in a hollow voice when the door had swung shut behind Ginny.

'No, you didn't,' said Kitty, who was waiting outside for them.

'You're the best Keeper I tried out, Ron. Your only problem is nerves,' said Harry.

They kept up a relentless flow of encouragement all the way back to the castle, and by the time they reached the second floor, Ron was looking marginally more cheerful. When they reached the corridor they usually took as a shortcut to the fourth floor, however, they found themselves looking at Dean and Ginny, who were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as though glued together.

'Oi!'

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around.

'What?' said Ginny.

'I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!'

'This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!' said Ginny.

Dean was looking embarrassed. He gave Harry a shifty grin that Harry did not return. Kitty looked nervously at Harry.

'Er... c'mon, Ginny,' said Dean, 'let's go back to the common room...'

'You go!' said Ginny. 'I want a word with my dear brother!'

Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene.

'Right,' said Ginny, tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, 'let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron—'

'Yeah, it is!' said Ron, just as angrily. 'D' you think I want people saying my sister's a –'

'A what?' shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. 'A what, exactly?'

'He doesn't mean anything, Ginny –' said Harry automatically, though the monster inside him was roaring its approval of Ron's words.

'Oh yes he does!' she said, flaring up at Harry. 'Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss he's ever had is from our Auntie Muriel –'

'Shut your mouth!' bellowed Ron, bypassing red and turning maroon.

'No, I will not!' yelled Ginny, beside herself. 'I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!'

Ron had pulled out his wand too; Harry stepped swiftly between them. Kitty tried to pull Ron from the back, to stop him from using his wand to hex Ginny.

'You don't know what you're talking about!' Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms outstretched. 'Just because I don't do it in public-!'

Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way.

'Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow? You –'

A streak of orange light flew under Harry's left arm and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

'Don't be stupid –'

'Harry's snogged Cho Chang!' shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. 'And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!'

And with that, she stormed away. Harry quickly let go of Ron; the look on his face was murderous. They stood there, breathing heavily, until Mrs. Norris, Rich's cat, appeared around the corner, which broke the tension.

'C'mon,' said Harry, as the sound of Filch's shuffling feet reached their ears.

They hurried up the stairs and along a seventh-floor corridor. 'Oi, out of the way!' Ron barked at a small girl who jumped in fright and dropped a bottle of toad-spawn. Kitty recognized it as the same girl who had been with Malfoy, meaning that it was either Crabbe or Goyle.

Harry hardly noticed the sound of shattering glass; he felt disoriented, dizzy; being struck by a lightning bolt must be something like this. It's just because she's Ron's sister, he told himself. You just didn't like seeing her kissing Dean because she's Ron's sister...

But unbidden into his mind came an image of that same deserted corridor with himself kissing Ginny instead... the monster in his chest purred... but then he saw Ron entering and drawing his wand on Harry, shouting things like "betrayal of trust"... "supposed to be my friend"...

Kitty was having quite similar thoughts. She was thinking what Harry would say once he found out that she and Draco were going to Slughorn's Christmas Party together. What if Harry flew into a rage like Ron, when he found out?

'D'you think Hermione did snog Krum?' Ron asked abruptly, as they approached the Fat Lady. Harry gave a guilty start and wrenched his imagination away from a corridor in which no Ron intruded, in which he and Ginny were quite alone-

'What?' Harry and Kitty said confusedly. 'Oh ... er ...'

The honest answer was "yes," but Kitty did not want to give it. However, Ron seemed to gather the worst from the looks on their faces.

This was enough. Kitty had to tell Harry that she was going with Malfoy to the party before he found out from someone else.

'Um, Harry,' she said, 'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Yeah, sure,' said Harry, motioning Ron to go on.

When Ron had gone, Harry said, 'What is it Kat?'

'Um, I—er—I wanted to er—tell you something,' said Kitty nervously.

'Is it about Malfoy?' said Harry eagerly.

'Yes,' said Kitty.

'Did you find out what he was up to?'

'No!' said Kitty, exasperated.

'Oh,' said Harry, clearly disappointed. 'Well, what is it then?'

'Well, I'm just going come right out and say it, okay?' said Kitty.

'Okay,' said Harry slowly.

'Well, Malfoy and I are going to Slughorn's Christmas party together,' said Kitty looking at Harry apprehensively.

'You're kidding right?' said Harry.

'No, I'm not,' said Kitty calmly, 'I asked him if he wanted to go with me, and he said yes.'

'You lied to me that day, when I asked you if there's something going on between you both,' said Harry coldly.

'No, I didn't, Harry. There isn't anything going on. We're just going to a party together,' said Kitty.

'Stop it, Kat. You like him, don't you?' said Harry.

'I—I don't know,' said Kitty hysterically. 'I—just don't know, Harry.'

'I do,' said Harry with the same cold air, 'Kat, how could you do it? He's a Slytherin, he's a Death Eater, he hates me, and he's probably just toying with you.'

'I didn't do anything, Harry,' said Kitty, 'And Draco is not toying with me, Harry. He's not bad.'

'Never thought I'd hear you saying that to me,' said Harry indifferently, walking away.

'Harry, wait! Harry, listen to me! I want to talk to you!' shouted Kitty, running after him.

'You lost that right when you started calling Malfoy, Draco,' said Harry over his shoulder.

Kitty awoke the next morning feeling slightly dazed and confused by a series of dreams in which she was weeping over Malfoy's lifeless form, declaring her undying love for him, while Harry gave them his blessing. When she dressed and went down for breakfast next morning, she saw Harry give her a cold look. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the Gryffindor Table, and sat down next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and debated how to explain herself to him, without divulging that Malfoy was a Death Eater.

'Harry,' she began.

'Save your breath.' said Harry pushing her hand away, 'I don't want to talk to you.'

Kitty sighed and looked at Hermione, who seemed to be struggling with a similar situation. Kitty noticed that Ron was treating her with an icy, sneering indifference, and also cold shouldering Ginny and Dean. What was more, Ron seemed to have become, overnight, as touchy and ready to lash out as the average Blast-Ended Skrewt. Worse still, it coincided with an even deeper dip in his Keeping skills, which made him still more aggressive, so that during the final Quidditch practice before Saturday's match, he failed to save every single goal the Chasers aimed at him, but bellowed at everybody a lot.

Kitty spent the whole night thinking what she should do to make Harry talk to her again. At about five in the morning, she fell asleep for a few hours when she was woken by Luna who was wearing a large lion mask on her face.

'Wake up! We have to watch the match. It starts in half an hour,' she said.

Kitty groaned and sat up. This was the first time she did not want to go and watch Harry playing. She washed and dressed quickly, popped Remus's diary in her bag and set off for breakfast.

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Felix Felicis

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

'Draco!' said Kitty.

Malfoy turned around.

'Are you not playing in today's match?' said Kitty.

'No,' he said and made to leave.

'You're not watching it either?' said Kitty.

'No!' said Malfoy over his shoulder as he walked off.

'What's wrong with him?' said Kitty to Luna.

'If you ask me, a wrackspurt's got him,' said Luna.

'Yeah maybe,' said Kitty, not listening to what Luna was saying. 'Let's go.'

Kitty and Luna went down to the Quidditch field and mounted the stands. Hermione was also sitting with them. The two teams, Slytherin and Gryffindor were coming out on the pitch from opposite ends. The crowd was cheering.

Kitty saw Harry step up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate.

'Captains shake hands,' she said, and Harry had his hand crushed by the new Slytherin Captain, Urquhart. 'Mount your brooms. On my whistle... three... two... one...'

The whistle sounded, Harry and the others kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away.

Harry soared around the perimeter of the grounds, looking around for the Snitch and keeping one eye on Harper the other seeker, who was zigzagging far below him. Then a voice that was jarringly different to the usual commentator's started up.

'Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help...'

These words were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch. Harry craned around on his broom to look toward the commentator's podium. A call, skinny blond buy with an upturned nose was standing there, talking into the magical megaphone that had once been Lee Jordan's; Harry recognized Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff player whom he heartily disliked.

'Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Zinpike streaking down the pitch and –'

Harry's stomach turned over.

'- Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose...'

'That's right, Smith, he is,' muttered Harry, grinning to himself, as he dived amongst the Chasers with his eyes searching all around for some hint of the elusive Snitch.

With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading sixty points to zero, Ron having made some truly spectacular saves, some by the very tips of his gloves, and Ginny having scored four of Gryffindor's six goals. This effectively stopped Zacharias wondering loudly whether the two Weasleys were only there because Harry liked them, and he started on Peakes and Coote instead.

'Of course, Coote isn't really the usual build for a Beater,' said Zacharias loftily, 'they've generally got a bit more muscle –'

'Hit a Bludger at him!' Harry called to Coote as he zoomed past, but Coote, grinning broadly, chose to aim the next Bludger at Harper instead, who was just passing Harry in the opposite direction. Harry was pleased to hear the dull thunk that meant the Bludger had found its mark.

It seemed as though Gryffindor could do no wrong. Again and again they scored, and again and again, at the other end of the pitch, Ron saved goals with apparent ease. He was actually smiling now, and when the crowd greeted a particularly good save with a rousing chorus of the old favorite 'Weasley Is Our King,' he pretended to conduct them from on high.

'Thinks he's something special today, doesn't he?' said a snide voice, and Harry was nearly knocked off his broom as Harper collided with him hard and deliberately. 'Your blood-traitor pal...'

Madam Hooch's back was turned, and though Gryffindors below shouted in anger, by the time she looked around, Harper had already sped off. His shoulder aching, Harry raced after him, determined to ram him back...

'And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!' said Zacharias Smith through his megaphone. 'Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

Smith was right. Harper had not sped upward at random; he had spotted what Harry had not: the Snitch was speeding along high above them, glinting brightly against the clear blue sky.

Harry accelerated; the wind was whistling in his ears so that it drowned all sound of Smith's commentary or the crowd, but Harper was still ahead of him, and Gryffindor was only a hundred points up; if Harper got there first Gryffindor had lost... and now Harper was feet from it, his hand outstretched...

'Oi, Harper!' yelled Harry in desperation. 'How much did Malfoy pay you to come on instead of him?'

He did not know what made him say it, but Harper did a double-take; he fumbled the Snitch, let it slip through his fingers, and shot right past it. Harry made a great swipe for the tiny, fluttering ball and caught it.

'YES!' Hairy yelled: wheeling around, he hurtled back toward the ground, the Snitch held high in his hand. As the crowd realized what had happened, a great shout went up that almost drowned the sound of the whistle that signaled the end of the game.

Kitty was waiting outside the Gryffindor common room with Hermione to congratulate them. Kitty, in the excitement of the match, had quite forgotten that Harry was not talking with her.

'I want a word with you, Harry,' said Hermione as Ron and Harry came out. 'You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, its illegal.'

'What are you going to do, turn us in?' demanded Ron.

'What are talking about?' said Kitty in surprise.

'Harry spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!' said Hermione shrilly, turning to Kitty for support.

'No, I didn't,' said Harry, turning back to face them.

'Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!' said Hermione.

'I didn't put it in!' said Harry, grinning broadly. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Hermione had seen in his hand that morning. It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. 'I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking.' He looked at Ron. 'You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself.'

He pocketed the potion again.

'There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?' Ron said, astounded. 'But the weather's good... and Malfoy didn't play... I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?'

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment, and then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice.

'You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything! See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!'

'I never said you couldn't - Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!'

But Ron had already stridden past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

'Er,' said Harry into the sudden silence; he had not expected his plan to backfire like this, 'shall... shall we go up to the party, then?'

'You go!' said Hermione, blinking back tears. 'I'm sick of Ron at the moment; I don't know what I'm supposed to have done...'

And Hermione stormed away.

'Um, Harry,' began Kitty.

Harry didn't answer and walked past her taking care to bang against her shoulder as hard as he could. Kitty hung her head and went to look for Hermione.

On the way she bumped into Ron and Lavender Brown who were kissing fiercely in the middle of the corridor. She found Hermione in the first unlocked classroom she tried. She was sitting on the teacher's desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair.

'Oh, hi Kitty,' said Hermione in a brittle voice, 'I was just practicing.'

At that moment, Harry entered the classroom. He took one look at Kitty and then strode over to Hermione.

'Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations,' said Hermione in a high voice.

'Er…does he?' said Harry.

'Don't pretend that you didn't see him,' said Hermione, 'he wasn't exactly hiding, was he?'

The door behind them burst open. To Kitty's horror, Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

'Oh!' said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her.

There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, 'Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!'

Hermione slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system.

'You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside,' she said quietly. 'She'll wonder where you've gone.'

She walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. Kitty glanced at Ron, who was looking relieved that nothing worse had happened.

'Oppugno!' came a shriek from the doorway.

Kitty spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron, her expression wild: the little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

'Gerremoffme!' he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, Hermione wrenched open the door and disappeared through it. Kitty thought he heard a sob before it slammed.

Ron ran out of the door, shielding his face. The birds followed him. Harry looked at Kitty.

'Harry,' said Kitty as Harry put up a hand to silence her.

'Stay away from me. I don't trust people who choose to associate with the likes of Malfoy,' said Harry walking out of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Slughorn's Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already singlehandedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees to the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors.

Kitty wondered for a moment whether she should stay for Christmas at Hogwarts, instead of going with Harry and Ron to the Burrow. Christmas wasn't going to be fun this year. Harry was still not talking to her; Ron was always in the company of Lavender Brown who seemed to regard every moment that was not spent in snogging Ron as a moment wasted. Hermione was still stiff towards him and kept a continuous flow of insults ready whenever Kitty was with her to listen.

To Kitty's surprise, Luna had told her that Harry was taking her to Slughorn's Christmas party. Luna seemed very excited about the occasion and kept comforting Kitty that she would tell Harry to talk to her again. Vandyll, who had also been invited to the party, was rather cross when Kitty told her that she was going with Malfoy, as he had planned that they would go together.

Hermione had told Kitty that she was taking Cormac Mclaggen to the party. Kitty suspected that she was doing so only to annoy Ron, but did not say anything of the sort.

When Kitty arrived in the Entrance Hall at eight o'clock that night dressed in green dress robes, she saw Malfoy waiting for her in a corner. A lot of people were staring at her; the enmity between Harry and Malfoy was well known.

'Hi,' said Kitty, 'Shall we get going then?'

'Yes,' said Malfoy, 'The party is in Slughorn's office right?'

'Yes,' said Kitty, trying very hard not to stare at Malfoy who looked very smart in his black dress robes.

'So, how did Potter react when you told him that we were going together?' said Malfoy, leading Kitty up the marble staircase away from all the muttering and staring.

'He's become all cold and indifferent towards me,' said Kitty sadly.

'I'm not surprised,' said Malfoy.

Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

'Kitty!' boomed Slughorn, almost as soon as Kitty and Malfoy had squeezed in through the door. 'Come in, come in! And how are you, Mr. Malfoy?'

Kitty pulled Malfoy after him between what looked like two members of the Weird Sisters. Kitty caught Harry's eye who looked at her first with a scowl and then at Malfoy. Kitty saw Harry clench his fists and decided that it was best to keep out of sight of her brother, lest he created a scene in front of everyone.

She pulled Malfoy's arm and disappeared into the crowd. She saw Neville staring at them, with his mouth open.

'So, tell me, why did you refuse when I asked you to the Yule Ball, two years ago?' said Malfoy suddenly.

'I—I already told you, Draco. Neville asked me first.'

'But if he hadn't?'

'I don't know okay?' said Kitty, looking around. 'Listen, why didn't you—why didn't you sign that Valentine card that you sent me last year?'

Malfoy gave her a shifty grin, 'I—I didn't have the guts.'

Kitty went red.

'Did you know that your face is as red as your hair?' said Malfoy, smirking.

Kitty picked up a glass of mead from the nearest tray and emptied the contents in a gulp.

'So, where were you at the last Quidditch match?' said Kitty casually.

'I was…busy,' said Malfoy.

'Kitty!' said Slughorn suddenly appearing at their side, 'I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires, and his friend, Sanguini.

Kitty smiled at a small, stout, bespectled man who shook her hand enthusiastically. His vampire friend, Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated, was eyeing Kitty with a hungry look in his eye. A gaggle of girls was standing next to him, looking curious and excited.

'Kitty Potter, I'm so delighted to meet you!' said Worple, toppling over in excitement. 'You are Harry Potter's sister, aren't you?'

Kitty nodded and looked at Malfoy. Both of them were thinking hard of how to get away, without seeming rude.

Just then, Professor Slughorn reappeared with a glass of mead in one hand and a half eaten mince pie in another. Along with him was Professor Snape looking rather bored and ill at ease.

'Ah, Severus! You were right of course!' said Slughorn wagging the mince pie and Snape. 'Kitty here is such a natural at Potions, just like her mother, you see. I've only ever taught a few with this ability! Why at her first class, she gave me such brilliant Wiggenweld Potion, as if it had been brewed by an expert Potioneer.'

'Yes, Horace, Kitty is quite good at Potions,' said Snape, looking at Malfoy, 'Ah, Draco, I had been looking for you. There's something I need to talk to you about. Kitty, if you will excuse us.'

'Certainly…' said Kitty but Snape and Malfoy had already disappeared.

Harry, who was standing nearby, took one look at her and followed Snape and Malfoy.

Kitty saw Hermione crouching behind a Christmas tree and made her way towards her. But before she could reach her, someone pulled her arm. She turned around. It was Mclaggen.

'Kitty, you are Hermione's friend, aren't you,' he said.

'Um, yeah,' she said trying to frantically remember Mclaggen's first name.

'Well have you seen her?' he asked.

'Er…' said Kitty looking at the Christmas tree behind which Hermione was hiding, 'No, I haven't.'

'Alright,' said Mclaggen sounding disappointed, 'If you see her, tell her that I was looking for her.'

'I will,' said Kitty, just as Mclaggen left.

Kitty walked up to the Christmas tree and got behind it.

'Why are you hiding?'

'I've just left Cormac under the mistletoe,' she said looking agonized. 'He almost makes Grawp seem like a gentleman.'

Kitty grinned.

'Is Harry talking to you yet?' said Hermione.

The grin vanished from Kitty's face.

'No,' she said.

'Well, I bet he'll come around by Christmas,' said Hermione comfortingly.

'I hope so,' said Kitty.

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

Kitty opened her eyes. She was at the burrow. It was Christmas. She looked to her bed on her right; Ginny was still asleep. Fleur too, was still sleeping on the other bed. Kitty wished Hermione was here. A large pile of Christmas presents were kept perched up at the foot of her bed. She rummaged through them. Harry had not given her a Christmas present.

Kitty sighed and grabbed the topmost gift. It was from Luna. She had given Kitty a delicate silver chain with a bezoar in place of a locket. Her other gifts included books, a jumper, sweets and a large box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Everybody was wearing new sweaters when they all sat down for Christmas lunch, everyone except Fleur (on whom, it appeared, Mrs. Weasley had not wanted to waste one) and Mrs. Weasley herself, who was sporting a brand-new midnight blue witch's hat glittering with what looked like tiny starlike diamonds, and a spectacular golden necklace.

Remus had also come to spend Christmas with them. Harry was still not talking to Kitty.

Ron leaned over to whisper to Kitty, 'I tried to tell him to talk to you, as its Christmas, but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry.'

Kitty smiled at him and ate her turkey silently. Remus looked at her.

'Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair,' said Ginny cheerfully, leaning across the table to pick it out; Harry felt goose bumps erupt up his neck that had nothing to do with the maggot.

'Ow 'orrible,' said Fleur, with an affected little shudder.

'Yes, isn't it?' said Ron. 'Gravy, Fleur?'

In his eagerness to help her, he knocked the gravy boat flying; Bill waved his wand and the gravy soared up in the air and returned meekly to the boat.

'You are as bad as zat Tonks,' said Fleur to Ron, when she had finished kissing Bill in thanks. 'She is always knocking –'

'I invited dear Tonks to come along today,' said Mrs. Weasley, setting down the carrots with unnecessary force and glaring at Fleur. 'But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?'

'No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much,' said Remus. 'But Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?'

'Arthur!' said Mrs. Weasley suddenly. She had risen from her chair; her hand was pressed over her heart and she was staring out of the kitchen window. 'Arthur-it's Percy!'

'What?'

Mr. Weasley looked around. Everybody looked quickly at the window; Ginny stood up for a better look. There, sure enough, was Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.

'Arthur, he's-he's with the Minister!'

And sure enough, the man Kitty had seen in the Daily Prophet was following along in Percy's wake, limping slightly, his mane of graying hair and his black cloak flecked with snow. Before any of them could say anything, before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could do more than exchange stunned looks, the back door opened and there stood Percy.

There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, 'Merry Christmas, Mother.'

'Oh, Percy!' said Mrs. Weasley, and she threw herself into his arms.

Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and smiling as he observed this affecting scene.

'You must forgive this intrusion,' he said, when Mrs. Weasley looked around at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. 'Percy and I were in the vicinity-working, you know - and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all.'

But Percy showed no sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family. He stood, poker-straight and awkward-looking, and stared over everybody else's heads. Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George were all observing him, stony-faced.

'Please, come in, sit down, Minister!' fluttered Mrs. Weasley, straightening her hat. 'Have a little purkey, or some tooding... I mean –'

'No, no, my dear Molly,' said Scrimgeour. Kitty guessed that he had checked her name with Percy before they entered the house. 'I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly...'

'Oh, Perce!' said Mrs. Weasley tearfully, reaching up to kiss him.

'... we've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden... ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?'

The atmosphere around the table changed perceptibly. Everybody looked from Scrimgeour to Harry. Nobody seemed to find Scrimgeour's pretence that he did not know Harry's name convincing, or find it natural that he should be chosen to accompany the Minister around the garden when Ginny, Kitty, Remus and George also had clean plates.

'Yeah, all right,' said Harry into the silence.

Harry and Scrimgeour went outside. Kitty got up, and went upstairs. Remus followed her.

'Kitty, is anything the matter?' said Remus, putting an arm around her.

'Remus, what do you do if someone whom you love very much stops loving you?' said Kitty, hanging her head.

'What do you mean?'

'Harry,' said Kitty sadly, 'he's not been talking to me for about almost a month.'

'What happened?'

Kitty sighed. 'It's about Draco Malfoy. You know Harry suspects him of being a Death Eater.'

'Yes, I do know,' said Remus.

'Well, I did as you told, Remus. I became his friend. And just two days before Christmas, there was a party. And I went with Draco. And when, Harry came to know, he—he…' said kitty, dissolving into tears.

'Do you like Draco, Kitty?' said Remus kindly.

Kitty didn't answer, but continued to sob into Remus's shoulder.

'I'll talk to Harry, I promise. Don't cry. I'm make him talk to you, if it's the last thing I do,' said Remus.

Kitty wiped her eyes and gave Remus a watery smile.

'You have made me a very happy goddaughter,' said Kitty, hugging him.

Remus smiled and said, 'Now, won't you show me your new animagus?'

Kitty smiled and transformed into a leopard cub. A few seconds later, she transformed back.

'Well?' said Kitty looking at him.

'Your parents would have been so proud of you,' said Remus. 'Now let's go downstairs before Molly comes and finds out you've been crying.'

Remus and Kitty went back downstairs.

In the evening, Harry came to her and said, 'I'm very sorry, Kat. Remus made me see how wrong I was. Please forgive me.'

Kitty hugged her brother.

'Kat, what's this?' said Harry pointing to the bezoar necklace she was wearing.

'Oh just something Luna gave me. She says it's a charm and keeps away nargles. But it's just a bezoar,' said Kitty rolling her eyes.

'And you're actually wearing it?' laughed Harry.

'Well, it's cute,' said Kitty admittedly.

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

Late in the afternoon, a few days after New Year, Harry, Ron, Kitty and Ginny lined up beside the kitchen fire to return to Hogwarts. The Ministry had arranged this one-off connection to the Floo Network to return students quickly and safely to the school. Only Mrs. Weasley and Remus were there to say good-bye, as Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur were all at work.

After hugging Mrs. Weasley and Remus goodbye, Kitty stepped into the emerald fire and shouted "Hogwarts!" She had one last fleeting view of the Weasleys' kitchen and Mrs. Weasley's tearful face before the flames engulfed her; spinning very fast, she caught blurred glimpses of other Wizarding rooms, which were whipped out of sight before she could get a proper look; then she was slowing down, finally stopping squarely in the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office. She barely glanced up from her work as she clambered out over the grate.

'Evening, Ms. Potter. Try not to get too much ash on the carpet.'

'No, Professor.'

Kitty stepped out of the fireplace and waited for the others. A few seconds later, Ron came spinning into view. When Harry and Ginny had arrived, all four of them trooped out of McGonagall's office and off towards their dormitories.

_Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Poisoned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'So, Kat,' said Harry one morning, 'How do you reckon I can ask Slughorn to give me something he's already refused Dumbledore?'

'It's impossible,' said Kitty at once.

'I'm pretty sure it's not,' said Hermione frowning.

'What is it anyway?' said Kitty.

'See, Dumbledore showed me one of Slughorn's memories the other day,' said Harry, 'But the problem is that it had been tampered with. Dumbledore asked me to persuade him to give him the real one. He reckons there might be something in there that Slughorn's ashamed to tell Dumbledore.'

'Okay,' said Kitty, 'So, what was this memory about?'

'It was about Voldemort when he was here at school,' said Harry, 'Slughorn used to teach here. And one day at one of the Slug Club dinners, Voldemort asked Slughorn what horcruxes were. In the memory that Dumbledore showed me, Slughorn started shouting at Voldemort and saying that he didn't know anything about horcruxes.'

'Horcruxes,' said Kitty frowning, 'I've never really heard that word before. Maybe you should look it up in the library.'

'Well I did,' said Hermione, 'I even checked in the restricted section. There's not a word about it anywhere. It must be really dark magic. Only someone really evil would know about it.'

'Malfoy!' said Harry suddenly, 'Kitty, you should ask him. Maybe he knows.'

'Yeah, fine,' said Kitty, 'I'll ask him and let you know. As for Slughorn, why don't you just slip Veritaserum in his tea or something?'

'Dumbledore doesn't want to coerce him,' said Harry.

'Well then,' said Kitty, 'Whip up a Cheering solution that'll put him in a good mood and then ask him.'

'Yeah, I'll do something like that,' said Harry, 'Come on Hermione, we've got DADA in five minutes.'

Kitty, Vandyll and Luna set off for Potions. Slughorn had the third years brew Forgetfulness Potion. Potions lessons were turning into a daily torture for Kitty, because Slughorn had a habit of standing right behind her and watch her brew the potion, and point out to the class how wonderful her potion was.

Kitty was adding Valerian sprigs to her potion when Slughorn exclaimed loudly, 'Just the right shade of blue. Look here everyone, she's done it again!'

Vandyll couldn't stop sniggering at Kitty's frustration the whole time. When the bell rang for the next class, Kitty practically ran out of the classroom for Care of Magical Creatures.

Care of Magical Creatures was pretty boring that day as Hagrid had them feed lettuce to giant Flobberworms.

Not until lunch did Kitty get a chance to speak with Malfoy.

'Draco,' she said walking up to him at the Slytherin Table, 'would you happen to know what horcruxes are?'

'Keep your voice down,' said Malfoy, 'Yes I do know what they are. Where did you hear about them?'

'Um, just…just a book,' said Kitty, 'So what are they?'

'Well,' said Malfoy, 'They are really advanced Dark Magic. When a person wants to become immortal, they split their souls into pieces and encase it in an object. Horcruxes can only be made by committing murder, as killing rips the soul apart. So if someone wants to kill such a person, they can only do so by destroying each part of his soul.'

Kitty gulped and unconsciously gripped Draco's hand. 'But—but wouldn't it be painful to split your soul?'

'Of course,' said Malfoy, 'But a person who is prepared to kill others to make himself invincible is not really human enough to feel pain as others do, don't you think?'

'Yeah,' said Kitty squeezing Malfoy's hand, 'anyway, thanks Draco. I'll see you later, okay.'

'Bye,' said Malfoy turning around to face the scowling Slytherins.

'What's up with you and her?' Kitty heard Zabini say as she walked back to her Table.

Kitty went back to Harry and told him what Malfoy had said.

'Whoa, no wonder Slughorn doesn't want to give Dumbledore the memory,' sad Harry.

'Yes,' said Kitty, 'and if you ask me, Slughorn probably gave Voldemort all the information he needed about Horcruxes. That's why he's ashamed.'

Harry nodded.

'So, did you get a chance to ask Slughorn for the memory?' said Kitty.

'Yes I did,' said Harry, 'And Slughorn went berserk and began yelling at me. And then he threw me out of the classroom.'

'Well, looks like you'll have to think of some other way to get the memory,' said Kitty.

On the 1st of March, Kitty woke up early and set off towards the Gryffindor Tower to wish Ron a happy birthday. She waited outside for some time. Lavender Brown was waiting there too. After about five minutes, Harry and Ron clambered out of the portrait hole, Ron looking like Luna sometimes did; dreamy and dazed.

Lavender rushed up to Ron.

'You're late, Won-Won!' she pouted. 'I've got you a birthday—'

'Leave me alone,' said Ron impatiently, 'Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane.'

And without another word to her, he followed Harry, who Kitty noticed was going in the direction of Slughorn's office. Harry tried to make an apologetic face to Lavender, but it might have turned out simply amused, because she looked more offended than ever as the Fat Lady swung shut behind them.

Kitty guessed what had happened. Romilda Vane had given Harry something spiked with Love Potion, which Ron must have consumed with the result that he felt that he was madly in love with Romilda. Kitty decided to just go for breakfast and meet Ron later.

About ten minutes later, Kitty saw Harry rushing up to her, horror written clearly over his face.

'What's the matter?' said Kitty hurriedly getting up.

'Ron's been poisoned. Hurry up, he's in the Hospital Wing. We have to go meet him, come on,' said Harry pulling her along.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, out of breath, Kitty saw Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione sitting by Ron.

'How exactly did it happen?' said Ginny.

Everyone looked at Harry.

'Well, Ron ate some chocolate cauldrons that were spiked with love potion, so I took him to Slughorn. And after Slughorn gave him the antidote, he took out a bottle of oak matured mead and poured us each a glass. Ron gulped his down and within seconds, he was writhing on the floor, and foam was coming out of his mouth,' said Harry, 'So I rummaged in Slughorn's cupboard, and found a bezoar. I shoved it into his mouth, and in a few seconds, he started breathing again.'

'Have you told Dumbledore?' said Kitty urgently.

'Yes, I've told him,' said Harry, 'He looked very angry.'

'Well, of course he would be,' said Kitty.

'So the poison was in the drink?' said Fred quietly.

'Yes,' said Harry at once; he could think of nothing else and was glad for the opportunity to start discussing it again. 'Slughorn poured it out –'

'Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?'

'Probably,' said Harry, 'but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?'

'No idea,' said Fred, frowning. 'You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?'

Kitty widened her eyes in fear and grasped Harry's hand tightly.

'Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?' she said.

'I dunno,' said Fred, 'but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? The 'Chosen One' and all that?'

'So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?' said Ginny.

'Anything's possible,' said Fred darkly.

'He could be under the Imperius Curse,' said George.

'Or he could be innocent,' said Ginny. 'The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself.'

'Who'd want to kill Slughorn?'

'Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side,' said Harry. 'Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And...' He thought of the memory Dumbledore had not yet been able to extract from Slughorn. 'And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore.'

'But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas,' Ginny reminded him. 'So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore.'

'Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well,' said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding as though she had a bad head cold. 'Anyone who knew Slughorn would have I known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself.'

'Er-my-nee,' croaked Ron unexpectedly from between them.

They all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

'I think there's a connection between the attack on Katie and this one,' said Hermione.

'How d'you work that out?' asked Fred.

'Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course,' she added broodingly, 'that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim.'

Before anybody could respond to this ominous pronouncement, the dormitory doors opened again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward; now Mrs. Weasley seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tighty.

'Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar,' she sobbed. 'Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny... you saved Arthur... now you've saved Ron...'

'Don't be ... I didn't...' muttered Harry awkwardly.

'Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it,' Mr. Weasley said in a constricted voice. 'Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry.'

Harry could not think of any reply to this and was almost glad when Madam Pomfrey reminded them that there were only supposed to be six visitors around Ron's bed; he, Kitty and Hermione rose at once to leave leaving Ron with his family.

'Lucky there was a bezoar in the room,' said Kitty quietly.

'Lucky you thought of using it,' said Hermione.

They met Hagrid on the way, trudging up to the Hospital wing to see Ron.

'It's terrible,' growled Hagrid into his beard, 'All this new security, an' kids are still gettin' hurt... Dumbledore's worried sick... He don' say much, but I can tell...'

'Hasn't he got any ideas, Hagrid?' asked Hermione desperately.

'I spect he's got hundreds of ideas, brain like his,' said Hagrid. 'But he doesn' know who sent that necklace nor put poison in that wine, or they'd've bin caught, wouldn' they? Wha' worries me,' said Hagrid, lowering his voice and glancing over his shoulder (Harry, for good measure, checked the ceiling for Peeves), 'is how long Hogwarts can stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber o' Secrets all over again, isn' it? There'll be panic, more parents takin their kids outta school, an nex' thing yeh know the board o' governors ...'

Hagrid stopped talking as the ghost of a long-haired woman drifted serenely past, then resumed in a hoarse whisper, '... the board o' governors'll be talkin about shuttin' us up fer good.'

'Surely not?' said Hermione, looking worried.

'Gotta see it from their point o' view,' said Hagrid heavily. 'I mean, it's always bin a bit of a risk sendin' a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn' it? Yer expect accidents, don' yeh, with hundreds of underage wizards all locked up tergether, but attempted murder, tha's diff'rent. 'S no wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn –'

Hagrid stopped in his tracks, a familiar, guilty expression on what was visible of his face above his tangled black beard.

'What?' said Harry quickly. 'Dumbledore's angry with Snape?'

'I never said tha',' said Hagrid, though his look of panic could not have been a bigger giveaway. 'Look at the time, it's gettin' on fer midnight, I need ter –'

'Hagrid, why is Dumbledore angry with Snape?' Harry asked loudly.

'I dunno, Harry, I shouldn'ta heard it at all... well, I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin' an' I overheard 'em talking- well, arguin'. Didn't like ter draw attention to meself, so I sorta skulked an' tried not ter listen, but it was... well, a heated discussion an' it wasn' easy ter block it out.'

'Well?' Harry urged him, as Hagrid shuffled his enormous feet uneasily.

'Well... I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an maybe he-Snape-didn' wan' ter do it any more –'

'Do what?'

'I dunno, Harry, it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked, tha's all-anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' then he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, in Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange abou' that!" Hagrid added hastily, as Harry and Hermione exchanged looks full of meaning. "All the Heads o' Houses were asked ter look inter that necklace business –'

'Yeah, but Dumbledore's not having rows with the rest of them, is he?' said Harry.

'Look,' Hagrid twisted his hands. 'I know what yeh're like abou' Snape, Harry, an' I don' want yeh ter go readin' more inter this than there is.'

'Yeah,' said Kitty, 'Dumbledore must have been talking of something else, Harry.'

'Of course, you will say that,' said Harry, as Hagrid trudged away.

_Please Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

Elf Tails

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

There was another Quidditch match two days later, and this time Luna was doing the commentary. Madam Pomfrey had not allowed Ron to even go down and watch it, let alone play, for she felt that it would excite him too much.

The whole school assembled on the Quidditch field at six o' clock in the evening. Kitty was scanning the stands where the Slytherins were seated. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

Kitty saw Harry march out on to the pitch with the team and shake hands with the Hufflepuff Captain. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and both teams soared into the air.

'And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle,' said Luna's dreamy voice, echoing over the grounds. 'He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose-it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them-oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice...'

Hermione and Kitty exchanged looks and grinned. Beside Luna, Professor McGonagall was looking slightly uncomfortable, as though she was indeed having second thoughts about this appointment.

'... but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble-no, Buggins –'

'It's Cadwallader!' said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna. The crowd laughed.

Harry stared around for the Snitch; there was no sign of it. Moments later, Cadwallader scored. McLaggen had been shouting criticism at Ginny for allowing the Quaffle out of her possession, with the result that he had not noticed the large red ball soaring past his right ear.

'McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone!' bellowed Harry, wheeling around to face his Keeper.

'You're not setting a great example!' McLaggen shouted back, red-faced and furious.

'And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper,' said Luna serenely, while both Hufflepuffs and Slytherins below in the crowd cheered and jeered. 'I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse...'

Swearing angrily, Harry spun round and set off around the pitch again, scanning the skies for some sign of the tiny, winged golden ball.

Ginny and Demelza scored a goal apiece, giving the red-and-gold-clad supporters below something to cheer about. Then Cadwallader scored again, making things level, but Luna did not seem to have noticed; she appeared singularly uninterested in such mundane things as the score, and kept attempting to draw the crowd's attention to such things as interestingly shaped clouds and the possibility that Zacharias Smith, who had so far failed to maintain possession of the Quaffle for longer than a minute, was suffering from something called "Loser's Lurgy."

'Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!' barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone.

'Is it, already?' said Luna vaguely. 'Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats.'

Harry spun around in midair. Sure enough, McLaggen, for reasons best known to himself, had pulled Peakes's bat from him and appeared to be demonstrating how to hit a Bludger toward an oncoming Cadwallader.

'Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goalposts!' roared Harry, pelting toward McLaggen just as McLaggen took a ferocious swipe at the Bludger and mishit it.

A blinding, sickening pain ... a flash of light... a distant scream... and the sensation of falling down a long tunnel...

And the next thing Harry knew, he was lying in a remarkably warm and comfortable bed and looking up at a lamp that was throwing a circle of golden light onto a shadowy ceiling. He raised his head awkwardly. There on his left was a familiar-looking, freckly, red-haired person.

'Nice of you to drop in,' said Ron, grinning.

The doors burst open, and Hermione and Kitty rushed in, both looking very anxious.

'How are you?' said Kitty breathlessly.

'Fine, I'm fine,' said Harry, 'How much did we lose by?'

'Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty,' said Kitty apologetically.

'Brilliant,' said Harry savagely, 'When I get hold of Mclaggen…'

'I could hear the match commentary from here, said Ron, his voice now shaking with laughter. I hope Luna always commentates from now on... Loser's Lurgy ...'

But Harry was still too angry to see much humor in the situation, and after a while Ron's snorts subsided.

'Ginny came in to visit right after the match, while you were unconscious,' he said, after a long pause.

'She did?' said Harry.

Kitty smirked and hid her mouth with her hand. Harry caught her eye and looked away quickly.

'So,' said Hermione, 'When are you both being released?'

'Tomorrow morning,' said Harry, 'You two better go down for dinner now, it's late.'

'Yeah,' said Kitty getting up, 'Let's go, Hermione.'

At about one o' clock in the morning, when Harry was sure that Madam Pomfrey must be asleep, he whispered into the darkness, 'Kreacher!'

There was a very loud crack, and the sounds of scuffling and squeaks filled the silent room. Ron awoke with a yelp.

'What's going-?'

Harry pointed his wand hastily at the door of Madam Pomfrey's office and muttered, 'Muffliato!' so that she would not come running. Then he scrambled to the end of his bed for a better look at what was going on.

Two house-elves were rolling around on the floor in the middle of the dormitory, one wearing a shrunken maroon jumper and several woolly hats, the other, a filthy old rag strung over his hips like a loincloth.

'Kreacher will not insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby, no he won't, or Dobby will shut Kreacher's mouth for him!' cried Dobby in a high-pitched voice.

'Kreacher will say what he likes about his master, oh yes, and what a master he is, filthy friend of Mudbloods, oh, what would poor Kreacher's mistress say-?'

Exactly what Kreacher's mistress would have said they did not find out, for at that moment Dobby sank his knobby little fist into Kreacher's mouth and knocked out half of his teeth. Harry and Ron both leapt out of their beds and wrenched the two elves apart, though they continued to try and kick and punch each other.

'Yeah,' said Harry, twisting Kreacher's wizened arm into a half nelson. 'Now-I'm forbidding you to fight each other! Well, Kreacher, you're forbidden to fight Dobby. Dobby, I know I'm not allowed to give you orders –'

'Dobby is a free house-elf and he can obey anyone he likes and Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter wants him to do!' said Dobby, tears now streaming down his shriveled little face onto his jumper.

'Okay then,' said Harry, and he and Ron both released the elves, who fell to the floor but did not continue fighting.

'Master called me?' croaked Kreacher, sinking into a bow even as he gave Harry a look that plainly wished him a painful death.

'Yeah, I did,' said Harry, glancing toward Madam Pomfrey's office door to check that the Muffliato spell was still working; there was no sign that she had heard any of the commotion. 'I've got a job for you.'

'Kreacher will do whatever Master wants,' said Kreacher, sinking so low that his lips almost touched his gnarled toes, 'because Kreacher has no choice, but Kreacher is ashamed to have such a master, yes –'

'Dobby will do it, Harry Potter!' squeaked Dobby, his tennis-ball-sized eyes still swimming in tears. 'Dobby would be honored to help Harry Potter!'

'Come to think of it, it would be good to have both of you,' said Harry. 'Okay then ... I want you to tail Draco Malfoy.'

Ignoring the look of mingled surprise and exasperation on Ron's face, Harry went on, 'I want to know where he's going, who he's meeting, and what he's doing. I want you to follow him around the clock.'

'Yes, Harry Potter!' said Dobby at once, his great eyes shining with excitement. 'And if Dobby does it wrong, Dobby will throw himself off the topmost tower, Harry Potter!'

'There won't be any need for that,' said Harry hastily.

'Master wants me to follow the youngest of the Malfoys?' croaked Kreacher. 'Master wants me to spy upon the pure-blood great-nephew of my old mistress?'

'That's the one,' said Harry, foreseeing a great danger and determining to prevent it immediately. 'And you're forbidden to tip him off, Kreacher, or to show him what you're up to, or to talk to him at all, or to write him messages or ... or to contact him in any way. You are also forbidden to tell my sister what you're doing. Got it?'

He thought he could see Kreacher struggling to see a loophole in the instructions he had just been given and waited. After a moment or two, and to Harry's great satisfaction, Kreacher bowed deeply again and said, with bitter resentment, 'Master thinks of everything, and Kreacher must obey him even though Kreacher would much rather be the servant of the Malfoy boy, oh yes...'

'That's settled, then,' said Harry. 'I'll want regular reports, but make sure I'm not surrounded by people when you turn up. Ron and Hermione are okay. Make sure Kitty is not with me when you come to report. And don't tell anyone what you're doing. Just stick to Malfoy like a couple of wart plasters.'

Harry and Ron left the hospital wing first thing next morning, restored to full health by the ministrations of Madam Pomfrey and now able to enjoy the benefits of having been knocked out and poisoned, the best of which was that Hermione was friends with Ron again.

Hermione and Kitty escorted them both to breakfast that morning, bringing them the news that Ginny had argued with Dean.

'What did they row about?' said Harry trying to sound casual, as they entered into a third floor corridor.

'Oh, Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting that Bludger at you,' said Hermione.

'It must've looked funny,' said Ron reasonably.

'It didn't look funny at all!' said Kitty hotly. 'It looked terrible and if Coote and Peakes hadn't caught Harry he could have been very badly hurt!'

'Yeah, well, there was no need for Ginny and Dean to split up over it,' said Harry, still trying to sound casual. 'Or are they still together?'

'Yes, they are-but why are you so interested?' asked Hermione, giving Harry a sharp look.

But before Harry could reply, a voice behind them called, 'Kitty!'

They turned around. It was Malfoy. Kitty nervously glanced at Harry who had stiffened, and then walked over to him. Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the Great Hall.

'Hi,' said Kitty.

'So Potter's talking to you again?'

'Yeah,' said Kitty, 'But listen, why aren't you there for any of the Quidditch matches?'

'I can't tell you, Kitty,' said Malfoy.

'Sure you can,' said Kitty, 'I'm your…you—you can trust me.'

'I do,' said Malfoy, cupping his hands around Kitty's face, 'But I can't tell you, at least not now.'

'Okay, take your time,' said Kitty, 'But just be careful. Harry is not saying anything about you in front of me these days. But I'm sure he's still keeping an eye on you, more so, because now we're together.'

'Are we?' said Malfoy.

'Yes, we are,' said Kitty, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. 'Okay now, I'll see you later. Good luck for whatever you're doing.'

'Thanks, kitten,' said Malfoy, 'Oh and listen.'

Kitty looked at him. He was rummaging in his bag.

'I was told to give this to Potter. Give it to him, will you?' said Malfoy handing her a scroll.

'What is it?' said Kitty, taking it.

'I dunno,' said Malfoy, 'I tried to open it to see, but the parchment was blank.'

'It can only be read by Harry, I suppose,' said Kitty, 'Really Slytherin of you to read other people's things.'

'Well, that's what I am. But, won't you say that it's Slytherin of your brother to spy on me?' said Malfoy.

Kitty smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, I suppose so. I'll see you later, Draco.'

_Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

A Revelation

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Rowling.

'So, I'll do your Potions homework for the rest of the year and you do my DADA homework. Is that cool?' said Kitty, piling scrambled eggs on her plate.

'No,' said Vandyll wagging a sausage at her, 'Slughorn only sets us an essay every two weeks whereas Snape sets double the amount of homework and that too almost every day.'

'Okay,' said Kitty, 'How about this, I do your Potions and your Charms homework, and also help you with Muggle Studies sometimes, and you do my DADA homework. How does that sound?'

'Deal,' said Vandyll, 'Oh hey Harry!'

'Hi,' said Harry sitting down at their Table, 'Listen Kat, I've found out why the post of the DADA teacher is jinxed.'

'Why?'

'In my last lesson with Dumbledore, he showed me a memory of his in which Voldemort can come to him, asking for a teacher's job at Hogwarts. It was the DADA one. But Dumbledore refused. That's why the job is jinxed. That's why no one's lasted more than a year,' said Harry.

'But why did Voldemort want to teach here?' said Kitty.

'Dumbledore said that he would tell me after I got Slughorn's memory,' said Harry. 'Oh!'

'What?' said Kitty and Vandyll together.

'N—nothing, I'll have to dash,' said Harry. He had caught sight of Kreacher and Dobby peering out from behind one of the benches of the Gryffindor Table.

'Why? Classes don't start for another hour,' said Vandyll.

'No, I mean, I have to join Ron and Hermione,' said Harry, looking at Ron who was first looking at Kreacher and then at Harry.

'Okay, we'll come with you,' said Kitty, getting up.

'No!' said Harry forcefully.

Kitty and Vandyll stared at him.

'Are you feeling okay, Harry?' said Kitty uncertainly.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go and discuss er…Charms homework with Ron and Hermione. I totally forgot, we have to submit it today,' said Harry.

'Okay, you go,' said Kitty, 'We'll stay here.'

'You do that,' said Harry rushing to the Gryffindor table.

'What's wrong with him?' said Vandyll once he had gone.

'I dunno.'

Harry plonked himself down on the Gryffindor Table, frantically ducking Kreacher and Dobby under the table, out of sight.

'Harry, what's going on?' said Hermione.

'I've been having them tailing Malfoy,' said Harry.

'Night and day,' croaked Kreacher.

'Dobby has not slept for a week, Harry Potter!' said Dobby proudly, swaying where he stood.

Hermione looked indignant.

'You haven't slept, Dobby? But surely, Harry, you didn't tell him not to—'

'No, of course I didn't,'" said Harry quickly. 'Dobby, you can sleep, all right? But has either of you found out anything?' he hastened to ask, before Hermione could intervene again.

'Master Malfoy moves with a nobility that befits his pure blood,' croaked Kreacher at once. 'His features recall the fine bones of my mistress and his manners are those of—'

'We don't need to hear about you being in love with Malfoy,' Harry told Kreacher. 'We get enough of that from Kitty. Let's fast forward to where he's actually been going.'

Kreacher bowed again, looking furious, and then said, 'Master Malfoy eats in the Great Hall, he sleeps in a dormitory in the dungeons, he attends his classes in a variety of—'

'Dobby, you tell me,' said Harry, cutting across Kreacher. 'Has he been going anywhere he shouldn't have?'

'Harry Potter, sir,' squeaked Dobby, his great orblike eyes shining in the firelight, 'the Malfoy boy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid detection. He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters—'

'The Room of Requirement!' said Harry, smacking himself hard on the forehead with Advanced Potion-Making. Hermione and Ron stared at him. 'That's where he's been sneaking off to! That's where he's doing... whatever he's doing! And I bet that's why he's been disappearing off the map-come to think of it, I've never seen the Room of Requirement on there!'

'Maybe the Marauders never knew the room was there,' said Ron.

'I think it'll be part of the magic of the room,' said Hermione. 'If you need it to be unplottable, it will be.'

'Dobby, have you managed to get in to have a look at what Malfoy's doing?' said Harry eagerly.

'No, Harry Potter, that is impossible,' said Dobby.

'No, it's not,' said Harry at once. 'Malfoy got into our headquarters there last year, so I'll be able to get in and spy on him, no problem.'

'But I don't think you will, Harry,' said Hermione slowly. 'Malfoy already knew exactly how we were using the room, didn't he, because that stupid Marietta had blabbed. He needed the room to become the headquarters of the D.A., so it did. But you don't know what the room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into.'

'There'll be a way around that,' said Harry dismissively. 'You've done brilliantly, Dobby.'

'Kreacher's done well too,' said Hermione kindly; but far from looking grateful, Kreacher averted his huge, bloodshot eyes and croaked at the ceiling, 'The Mudblood is speaking to Kreacher, Kreacher will pretend he cannot hear –'

'Get out of it,"' Harry snapped at him, and Kreacher made one last deep bow and Disapparated. 'You'd better go and get some sleep too, Dobby.'

'Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!' squeaked Dobby happily, and he too vanished.

'How good is this?' said Harry enthusiastically, 'We know where Malfoy's going! We've got him cornered now!'

'Yeah, it's great,' said Ron glumly.

'But what's all this about him going up there with a 'variety of students'?' said Hermione. 'How many people are in on it? You wouldn't think he'd trust lots of them to know what he's doing...'

'Yeah, that is weird,' said Harry, frowning. 'I heard him telling Crabbe it wasn't Crabbe's business what he was doing... so what's he telling all these... all these...'

Harry's voice tailed away; he was staring at the fire. 'God, I've been stupid,' he said quietly. 'It's obvious, isn't it? There was a great vat of it down in the dungeon... he could've nicked some any time during that lesson…'

'Nicked what?' said Ron.

'Polyjuice Potion. He stole some of the Polyjuice Potion Slughorn showed us in our first Potions lesson... There aren't a whole variety of students standing guard for Malfoy... it's just Crabbe and Goyle as usual... yeah, it all fits!' said Harry, 'They're stupid enough to do what they're told even if he won't tell them what he's up to ... but he doesn't want them to be seen lurking around outside the Room of Requirement, so he's got them taking Polyjuice to make them look like other people... those two girls I saw him with when he missed Quidditch-ha! Crabbe and Goyle!'

'Do you mean to say,' said Hermione in a hushed voice, 'that that day when we were going to the Hospital Wing to see Ron, that girl who dropped her scales when she saw us coming, was…'

'Yeah, of course!' said Harry loudly, staring at her. 'Of course! Malfoy must've been inside the room at the time, so she-what am I talking about?-she dropped the scales to tell Malfoy not to come out, because there was someone there! We've been walking past him all the time and not realizing it!'

'He's got Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls?' guffawed Ron. 'Blimey... no wonder they don't look too happy these days. I'm surprised they don't tell him to stuff it...'

'Well, they wouldn't, would they, if he's shown them his Dark Mark?' said Harry.

'Hmmm... the Dark Mark we don't know exists,' said Hermione skeptically.

'We'll see,' said Harry confidently, 'I'm going to find out what he's up to and the moment I do, I'm going to go tell Kat that Malfoy is a Death Eater. And then, she'll split up with him at once, and…and…everything will be normal again.'

'Yes, it will,' Hermione said, getting to her feet and stretching. 'But, Harry, before you get all excited, I still don't think you'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement without knowing what's there first. And I don't think you should forget,' she heaved her bag onto her shoulder and gave him a very serious look, 'that what you're supposed to be concentrating on is getting that memory from Slughorn.'

'Yeah, I'll try today after Potions,' said Harry, 'In the meantime, I'm going to go to the seventh floor and see if I can will the room to become what it becomes for Malfoy.'

_Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

Sectumsempra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'Kat,' said Harry running up to Kitty one evening, 'I've got it! I've got Slughorn's memory!'

'You have? How did you do it?' said Kitty her eyes shining.

'I used my lucky potion, Felix Felicis,' said Harry excitedly, 'I went down to Hagrid right now. He had asked me to come, you know for Aragog's burial. You know who Aragog is, don't you Kat?'

'That giant spider who once tried to kill Ron and you?' said Kitty.

'That's the one,' said Harry, 'Anyway, that's not the point. Slughorn saw me on the way and when I told him where I was going, he came along so he could collect the Acromantula venom. Then both of them got drunk, and I asked Slughorn for the memory. And here it is!'

Harry held up a small empty bottle with some silvery stuff swirling inside.

'I'm going to take it to Dumbledore,' he said getting up.

'Now?' said Kitty, 'It's almost eleven.'

'I don't care,' said Harry and marched off.

Kitty sighed and went back to her dormitory.

The next morning, Harry came to Kitty and told her everything that was there in the memory, and whatever Dumbledore had told him.

'It seems like Voldemort made six Horcruxes,' said Harry, as Kitty's eyes widened in horror. 'Two of them are already destroyed. One was Riddle's diary, and another was a ring that belonged to Voldemort's grandfather, Marvolo. Dumbledore destroyed the ring. That's why his hand is all withered and dead. Four Horcruxes still remain, one is a Hufflepuff's Cup, and one is a locket that belonged to Slytherin. As for the remaining two, Dumbledore reckons that one of them is the huge snake that belongs to Voldemort and the other is something to do with Ravenclaw. And it's up to me to destroy the remaining Horcruxes and also Voldemort.'

Kitty stared at Dumbledore. 'What else did he say?'

'Dumbledore thinks that he knows where one of the Horcruxes is, and he's going to take me with him to destroy it,' finished Harry, with a fierce triumph on his face.

'When?' said Kitty.

'I dunno, he didn't tell me,' said Harry.

'You're not going anywhere without me,' said Kitty clutching Harry's arm as though afraid that he would disapparate.

'Kitty, you can't come! You're too…'

'What? I'm what? I am not letting you go anywhere without me. You can't imagine if anything ever happened to you…' Kitty shuddered.

'Nothing's going to happen to me. I'll be with Dumbledore. And anyway, if something does happen, your coming is not going to prevent it,' said Harry.

'I know,' said Kitty, 'At least I'll die with you.'

'You are not dying!' said Harry.

'Harry, I don't care what you say. I'm coming with you the next time you have a lesson with Dumbledore, so that he can't take you anywhere without me' said Kitty firmly.

Nothing eventful happened over the next few days except Ron breaking up with Lavender and Ginny breaking up with Dean. Harry didn't say it, but Kitty knew that he was ecstatic.

Katie Bell came back to school on Monday. Everyone crowded around her and started asking her questions on exactly who had attacked her and how. Katie, however, had repeatedly said that she did not remember anything from that evening.

A few days later Kitty was walking down to dinner alone from the Ravenclaw common room when she heard someone crying in one of the boys' toilets. Hesitating at first whether she ought to enter or not, Kitty finally pushed the door open. Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed. His whole body was shaking.

And with a shock, Kitty realized that Malfoy was crying, actually crying—tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin below.

'I can't do it... I can't... It won't work... and unless I do it soon ... he says he'll kill me...'

Kitty walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. 'Draco…'

Malfoy reacted so fast that Kitty barely had time to breathe. He spun around and pushed her away from him.

Kitty staggered backward and fell to the floor, clutching her stomach, where Malfoy had pushed her. Malfoy seemed not to have seen who it was.

'Draco,' said Kitty, getting up, 'What's the matter?'

'Go away!'

'Tell me what's happened. I'll help you.'

'No one can help me!' he yelled.

There was a loud bang and the door flew open. Harry rushed in, pointing his wand at Malfoy. Malfoy too had pulled out his wand.

Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought Levicorpus! and flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another –

'What're you doing here in the boys' bathroom?' said Harry to Kitty over his shoulder.

'Nothing, Harry. Stop it!' said Kitty trying to pull Harry away from Malfoy.

The bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern.

Kitty was trying to get in between Harry and Malfoy.

'SECTUMSEMPRA!' bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly.

Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

'No –' gasped Harry.

'What did you do, Harry?' said Kitty sobbing and running towards Malfoy.

Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest.

'No-I didn't –'

Harry did not know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside Malfoy, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. The door banged open behind them and Kitty looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face livid. Pushing Harry roughly aside, he knelt over Malfoy, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song. The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting.

Kitty was still watching, horrified by what Harry had done, barely aware that she too was soaked in blood and water. Harry was staring at Malfoy. When Snape had performed his counter-curse for the third time, he half-lifted Malfoy into a standing position.

'You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that ... come...'

He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, followed by Kitty who was still weeping, turning at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, 'And you, Potter... You wait here for me.'

It did not occur to Harry for a second to disobey. He stood up slowly, shaking, and looked down at the wet floor. There were bloodstains floating like crimson flowers across its surface.

Snape escorted Malfoy to the Hospital Wing with Kitty. Madam Pomfrey was in a state of shock. After giving Malfoy a goblet of blood replenishing potion mixed with dittany, she gave Kitty some Calming Draught, and bustled away.

Kitty was unable to believe what Harry had done. She did not even know that Harry knew such a curse. Malfoy was lying unconscious on the bed.

Kitty held his hand, which was covered with blood. A few minutes later, he awoke and sat up bold upright.

'Lay back down, Draco,' said Kitty.

'No, I have to go,' said Malfoy clambering out of the bed.

Just then Madam Pomfrey appeared carrying a tray of food.

'Mr. Malfoy, you are not going anywhere until tomorrow. Now, eat that, both of you,' she said and disappeared again.

'I'm not hungry, you eat it,' said Kitty.

Malfoy ate silently.

Kitty opened her mouth to say something but Malfoy beat her to it, 'Don't ask me why I was upset or what I'm doing. I'm not going to tell you.'

'No,' said Kitty, 'I was just going to say that I'm sorry Harry…'

'It's okay,' said Malfoy curtly.

Kitty fell silent. After about two hours, Madam Pomfrey shooed her out of the Hospital wing and told her to go back to the dormitory. On the way she met Harry.

'I—I didn't mean to do it,' he said at once, 'I didn't know what that spell did.'

'Is this spell from that Potions book of yours, the one belonging to the Half Blood Prince?' she asked dryly.

Harry nodded.

'It's alright,' she said before Harry could apologize, 'its okay, I forgive you.'

'How's Malfoy?' asked Harry.

'What does it matter? You only want him to get well, so you can find out what he's up to,' said Kitty coldly.

'So you agree that he's up to something,' said Harry.

'You make me sick, Harry,' said Kitty walking past him.

_Please review!_


	19. Chapter 19

The Seer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

The next morning, Harry and Kitty were quite friendly again, though Kitty was being oddly formal. Kitty noticed that Harry and Ginny were now together, and surprisingly Ron seemed to be quite okay with it. Kitty's cold attitude towards Harry seemed to thaw a bit when he told her that he was serving detention with Snape every Saturday until the end of the term.

Kitty quite agreed with Hermione for once that the Half Blood Prince must have been into Dark Magic. Hermione was convinced that the Prince was in fact a girl; both Ron and Harry were just as firmly convinced that the Prince was a boy. Kitty seemed to be in two minds: on one hand, she felt that no girl would ever invent a curse that made the victim bleed to death, and on the other hand, she felt that people like Bellatrix Lestrange would make their life's ambition to invent curses to torture people in the most inhuman ways.

One Sunday morning, Harry, Kitty, Ron and Hermione were strolling in the castle; Harry was showing Kitty all the secret passages that he had used, when one of Cho's Ravenclaw friends walked up to them and handed Harry a scroll.

'It's from Dumbledore!' said Harry, reading it, 'He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!'

'Well, I'm coming with you,' said Kitty firmly.

Harry had already argued with Kitty over this issue, but she had not agreed to let him go alone with Dumbledore to destroy a Horcrux.

'Fine,' he sighed pulling her along.

Suddenly, they heard a scream and a crash. Harry and Kitty stopped in their tracks, listening.

'How-dare-you-aaaaargh!'

The noise was coming from a corridor nearby; Harry and Kitty sprinted towards it, their wands at the ready, hurtled round another corner and saw Professor Trelawney sprawled upon the floor; her head covered in one of her many shawls, several sherry bottles lying beside her, one broken.

'Professor—'

Harry and Kitty hurried forwards and helped Professor Trelawney to her feet. Some of her glittering beads had become entangled with her glasses. She hiccoughed loudly, patted her hair and pulled herself up on Harry's helping arm.

'What happened, Professor?'

'You may as well ask!' she said shrilly. 'I was strolling along, brooding upon certain Dark portents I happen to have glimpsed ...'

But Kitty was not paying much attention. She had just noticed where they were standing: there on the right was the tapestry of dancing trolls and, on the left, that smoothly impenetrable stretch of stone wall that concealed-

'Professor, were you trying to get into the Room of Requirement?' said Harry.

'... omens I have been vouchsafed-what?'

She looked suddenly shifty.

'The Room of Requirement,' repeated Harry. 'Were you trying to get in there?'

'I-well-I didn't know students knew about—'

'Not all of them do,' said Harry. 'But what happened? You screamed ... it sounded as though you were hurt...'

'I-well,' said Professor Trelawney, drawing her shawls around her defensively and staring down at him with her vastly magnified eyes. 'I wished to-ah-deposit certain ¨C um-personal items in the Room ...' And she muttered something about "nasty accusations".

'Right,' said Harry, glancing down at the sherry bottles. 'But you couldn't get in and hide them?'

'Oh, I got in all right,' said Professor Trelawney, glaring at the wall. 'But there was somebody already in there.'

'Somebody in-? Who?' demanded Harry. 'Who was in there?'

'I have no idea,' said Professor Trelawney, looking slightly taken aback at the urgency in Harry's voice. 'I walked into the Room and I heard a voice, which has never happened before in all my years of hiding-of using the Room, I mean.'

'A voice? Saying what?'

'I don't know that it was saying anything,' said Professor Trelawney. 'It was ... whooping.'

'Whooping?'

'Gleefully,' she said, nodding.

Kitty stared at her.

'Was it male or female?'

'I would hazard a guess at male,' said Professor Trelawney.

'And it sounded happy?'

'Very happy,' said Professor Trelawney sniffily.

'As though it was celebrating?'

'Most definitely.'

'And then-?'

'And then I called out, 'Who's there?'

'You couldn't have found out who it was without asking?' Harry asked her, slightly frustrated.

'The Inner Eye,' said Professor Trelawney with dignity, straightening her shawls and many strands of glittering beads, 'was fixed upon matters well outside the mundane realms of whooping voices.'

'Right,' said Harry hastily; he had heard about Professor Trelawney's Inner Eye all too often before. 'And did the voice say who was there?'

'No, it did not,' she said. 'Everything went pitch black and the next thing I knew, I was being hurled headfirst out of the Room!'

'And you didn't see that coming?' said Harry, unable to help himself.

'No, I did not, as I say, it was pitch—' She stopped and glared at him suspiciously.

'I think you'd better tell Professor Dumbledore,' said Harry. 'He ought to know Malfoy's celebrating-I mean, that someone threw you out of the Room.'

Kitty glared at Harry. 'If indeed Malfoy's celebrating,' Kitty thought, 'its good Trelawney didn't see him. I wonder what he was doing in there. '

To Harry's surprise, Professor Trelawney drew herself up at this suggestion, looking haughty.

'The Headmaster has intimated that he would prefer fewer visits from me,' she said coldly. 'I am not one to press my company upon those who do not value it. If Dumbledore chooses to ignore the warnings the cards show—'

Her bony hand closed suddenly around Harry's wrist.

'Again and again, no matter how I lay them out—'

And she pulled a card dramatically from underneath her shawls.

'-the lightning-struck tower,' she whispered. 'Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time ...'

'Right,' said Harry again. 'Well ... I still think you should tell Dumbledore about this voice and everything going dark and being thrown out of the Room ...'

'You think so?' Professor Trelawney seemed to consider the matter for a moment, but Kitty could tell that she liked the idea of retelling her little adventure.

'I'm going to see him right now,' said Harry. 'I've got a meeting with him. We could go together.'

'Oh, well, in that case,' said Professor Trelawney with a smile. She bent down, scooped up her sherry bottles and dumped them unceremoniously in a large blue and white vase standing in a nearby niche.

'You're Harry Potter's sister, aren't you?' she said soulfully to Kitty, as they set off together. 'I don't remember seeing you in my classes.'

'That's because I'm in the third year, and we've got Firenze this year,' said Kitty.

'That explains it then! That nag-I'm sorry, the centaur-knows nothing of cartomancy. I asked him-one Seer to another-had he not, too, sensed the distant vibrations of coming catastrophe? But he seemed to find me almost comical. Yes, comical!'"

Her voice rose rather hysterically and Kitty caught a powerful whiff of sherry even though the bottles had been left behind.

'Perhaps the horse has heard people say that I have not inherited my great-great-grandmother's gift. Those rumours have been bandied about by the jealous for years. You know what I say to such people, Harry? Would Dumbledore have let me teach at this great school, put so much trust in me all these years, had I not proved myself to him?'

Harry mumbled something indistinct.

'I well remember my first interview with Dumbledore,' went on Professor Trelawney, in throaty tones. 'He was deeply impressed, of course, deeply impressed ... I was staying at the Hog's Head, which I do not advise, incidentally-bed bugs, dear boy-but funds were low. Dumbledore did me the courtesy of calling upon me in my room at the inn. He questioned me ... I must confess that, at first, I thought he seemed ill-disposed towards Divination ... and I remember I was starting to feel a little odd, I had not eaten much that day ... but then ...'

And now Harry and Kitty were paying attention properly for the first time, for they knew what had happened then: Professor Trelawney had made the prophecy that had altered the course of Harry's whole life, the prophecy about him and Voldemort.

'... but then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!'

'What?'

'Yes, there was a commotion outside the door and it flew open, and there was that rather uncouth barman standing with Snape, who was waffling about having come the wrong way up the stairs, although I'm afraid that I myself rather thought he had been apprehended eavesdropping on my interview with Dumbledore-you see, he himself was seeking a job at the time, and no doubt hoped to pick up tips! Well, after that, you know, Dumbledore seemed much more disposed to give me a job, and I could not help thinking, Harry, that it was because he appreciated the stark contrast between my own unassuming manners and quiet talent, compared to the pushing, thrusting young man who was prepared to listen at keyholes-Harry, dear?'

She looked back over her shoulder, having only just realized that Harry was no longer with her; he had stopped walking and they were now ten feet from each other.

'Harry?' she repeated uncertainly.

Kitty was thinking: Why would Snape eavesdrop on Trelawney and Dumbledore? And had he heard the Prophecy?

Harry was thinking along similar lines: It was Snape who had overheard the prophecy. It was Snape who had carried the news of the prophecy to Voldemort. Snape and Peter Pettigrew together had sent Voldemort hunting after Lily and James and their son ...

Nothing else mattered to Harry just now.

'Harry?' said Professor Trelawney again. 'Harry, I thought we were going to see the Headmaster together?'

'You stay here,' said Harry through numb lips.

'But, dear ... I was going to tell him how I was assaulted in the Room of—'

'You stay here!' Harry repeated angrily.

She looked alarmed as he ran past her, followed by Kitty, round the corner into Dumbledore's corridor, where the lone gargoyle stood sentry. Harry shouted the password at the gargoyle and they ran up the moving spiral staircase three steps at a time. He did not knock upon Dumbledore's door, he hammered; and the calm voice answered 'Enter' after Harry had already flung himself into the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Unsolved Mysteries

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

'Well, Harry, I promised that you could come with me. And how are you Kitty?'

For a moment or two, Harry did not understand; the conversation with Trelawney had driven everything else out of his head and his brain seemed to be moving very slowly.

'Come ... with you ... ?'

'Only if you wish it, of course.'

'If I...'

'Harry's not going anywhere without me!' Kitty said, 'Sir!' she added as an afterthought.

'You would be most welcome, Kitty. I do not have the right to take Harry anywhere without your approval,' said Dumbledore calmly.

Kitty was surprised. She had thought that Dumbledore would perhaps yell at her. And then Harry remembered why he had been eager to come to Dumbledore's office in the first place.

'You've found one? You've found a Horcrux?'

'I believe so.'

Rage and resentment fought shock and excitement: for several moments, Harry could not speak.

'It is natural to be afraid,' said Dumbledore.

'I'm not scared!' said Harry at once, and it was perfectly true; fear was one emotion he was not feeling at all. 'Which Horcrux is it? Where is it?'

'I am not sure which it is-though I think we can rule out the snake-but I believe it to be hidden in a cave on the coast many miles from here, a cave I have been trying to locate for a very long time: the cave in which Tom Riddle once terrorized two children from his orphanage on their annual trip; you remember?'

'Yes,' said Harry. 'How is it protected?'

'I do not know; I have suspicions that may be entirely wrong.' Dumbledore hesitated, then said, 'Harry, I promised you that you could come with me, and I stand by that promise, but it would be very wrong of me not to warn both of you that this will be exceedingly dangerous.'

'I'm coming,' said Harry and Kitty together, almost before Dumbledore had finished speaking.

Harry was boiling with anger at Snape, his desire to do something desperate and risky had increased tenfold in the last few minutes. This seemed to show on Harry's face, for Dumbledore moved away from the window, and looked more closely at Harry, a slight crease between his silver eyebrows.

'What has happened to you?'

'Nothing,' lied Harry promptly.

'What has upset you?'

'I'm not upset.'

'Harry, you were never a good Occlumens—'

The word was the spark that ignited Harry's fury.

'Snape!' he said, very loudly, and Fawkes gave a soft squawk behind them. 'Snape's what's happened! He told Voldemort about the prophecy, it was him, he listened outside the door, Trelawney told me!'

Dumbledore's expression did not change, but Kitty thought his face whitened under the bloody tinge cast by the setting sun. For a long moment, Dumbledore said nothing.

'When did you find out about this?' he asked at last.

'Just now!' said Harry, who was refraining from yelling with enormous difficulty. And then, suddenly, he could not stop himself. 'AND YOU LET HIM TEACH HERE AND HE TOLD VOLDEMORT TO GO AFTER OUR MUM AND DAD!'

Breathing hard as though he were fighting, Harry turned away from Dumbledore, who still had not moved a muscle, and paced up and down the study, rubbing his knuckles in his hand and exercising every last bit of restraint to prevent himself knocking things over. He wanted to rage and storm at Dumbledore, but he also wanted to go with him to try and destroy the Horcrux; he wanted to tell him that he was a foolish old man for trusting Snape, but he was terrified that Dumbledore would not take him along unless he mastered his anger ...

'Harry,' said Dumbledore quietly. 'Please listen to me.'

It was as difficult to stop his relentless pacing as to refrain from shouting. Harry paused, biting his lip, and looked into Dumbledore's lined face.

'Professor Snape made a terrible—'

'Don't tell me it was a mistake, sir, he was listening at the door!'

'Please let me finish.'

Dumbledore waited until Harry had nodded curtly, then went on. 'Professor Snape made a terrible mistake. He was still in Lord Voldemort's employ on the night he heard the first half of Professor Trelawney's prophecy. Naturally, he hastened to tell his master what he had heard, for it concerned his master most deeply. But he did not know-he had no possible way of knowing-which boy Voldemort would hunt from then onwards, or that the parents he would destroy in his murderous quest were people that Professor Snape knew, that they were your mother and father—'

Harry let out a yell of mirthless laughter.

'He hated my dad like he hated Sirius! Haven't you noticed, Professor, how the people Snape hates tend to end up dead?'

'You have no idea of the remorse Professor Snape felt when he realized how Lord Voldemort had interpreted the prophecy, Harry. I believe it to be the greatest regret of his life and the reason that he returned—'

'But he's a very good Occlumens, isn't he, sir?' said Harry, whose voice was shaking with the effort of keeping it steady. 'And isn't Voldemort convinced that Snape's on his side, even now? Professor ... how can you be sure Snape's on our side?'

Dumbledore did not speak for a moment; he looked as though he was trying to make up his mind about something. At last he said, 'I am sure. I trust Severus Snape completely.'

'Well, I don't!' Harry said, as loudly as before. 'He's up to something with Draco Malfoy right now, right under your nose, and you still—'

'Harry, shut up,' said Kitty.

'We have discussed this, Harry,' said Dumbledore, and now he sounded stern again. 'I have told you my views.'

'You're leaving the school tonight and I'll bet you haven't even considered that Snape and Malfoy might decide to –'

'To what?' asked Dumbledore, his eyebrows raised. 'What is it that you suspect them of doing, precisely?'

'I ... they're up to something!' said Harry and his hands curled into fists as he said it. 'Professor Trelawney was just in the Room of Requirement, trying to hide her sherry bottles, and she heard Malfoy whooping, celebrating! He's trying to mend something dangerous in there and if you ask me he's fixed it at last and you're about to just walk out of school without—'

'Enough,' said Dumbledore. He said it quite calmly, and yet Harry fell silent at once; Kitty knew that he had finally crossed some invisible line. 'Do you think that I have once left the school unprotected during my absences this year? I have not. Tonight, when I leave, there will again be additional protection in place. Please do not suggest that I do not take the safety of my students seriously, Harry.'

'I didn't—' mumbled Harry, a little abashed, but Dumbledore cut across him.

'I do not wish to discuss the matter any further.'

Harry bit back his retort, scared that he had gone too far, that he had ruined his chance of accompanying Dumbledore, but Dumbledore went on, 'Do you wish to come with me tonight?'

'Yes,' said Harry at once.

'Very well, then: listen.'

Dumbledore drew himself up to his full height.

'I take you both with me on one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once, and without question."'

'Of course.'

'Be sure to understand me. I mean that you must follow even such orders as "run", "hide" or "go back". Do I have your word?'

'I-yes, of course.'

'If I tell you to hide, you will do so?'

'Yes.'

'If I tell you to flee, you will obey?'

'Yes.'

'If I tell you to leave me, and save yourself, you will do as I tell you?'

'I—'

'Harry?'

They looked at each other for a moment.

'Yes, sir.'

'Now, Kitty, you must also obey every command I give you. Will you do so?'

'Yes,' said Kitty, 'But—but please don't ask me to leave Harry and run for my life.'

Dumbledore looked at her for a long time and then said, 'I won't.'

Kitty nodded, satisfied.

'Very good. Then I wish you to go and fetch your Cloak and meet me in the Entrance Hall in five minutes' time.'

_Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

The Cave

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

'Kat, you're sure you want to come?' said Harry climbing out of the portrait hole hurriedly.

'Harry please don't ask me again if I want to come or not!' said Kitty.

Dumbledore was waiting beside the oaken front doors. He turned as Harry and Kitty came skidding out on to the topmost stone step, panting hard.

'I would like you both to wear your Cloak, please,' said Dumbledore, and he waited until Harry had thrown it on over the two of them before saying, 'Very good. Shall we go?'

Dumbledore set off at once down the stone steps, his own travelling cloak barely stirring in the still summer air. Harry and Kitty hurried alongside him under the Invisibility Cloak, still panting and sweating rather a lot.

'But what will people think when they see you leaving, Professor?' Harry asked, his mind on Malfoy and Snape.

'That I am off into Hogsmeade for a drink,' said Dumbledore lightly. 'I sometimes offer Rosmerta my custom, or else visit the Hog's Head ... or I appear to. It is as good a way as any of disguising one's true destination.'

They made their way down the drive in the gathering twilight. The air was full of the smells of warm grass, lake water and wood smoke from Hagrid's cabin. It was difficult to believe that they were heading for anything dangerous or frightening.

'Professor,' said Harry quietly, as the gates at the bottom of the drive came into view, 'will we be Apparating?'

'Yes,' said Dumbledore.

They turned out of the gates into the twilit, deserted lane to Hogsmeade. Darkness descended fast as they walked and by the time they reached the High Street night was falling in earnest. Lights twinkled from windows over shops and as they neared the Three Broomsticks they heard raucous shouting.

'-and stay out!' shouted Madam Rosmerta, forcibly ejecting a grubby-looking wizard. 'Oh, hello, Albus ... you're out late ...'

'Good evening, Rosmerta, good evening ... forgive me, I'm off to the Hog's Head ... no offence, but I feel like a quieter atmosphere tonight...'

A minute later they turned the corner into the side street where the Hog's Head's sign creaked a little, though there was no breeze. In contrast to the Three Broomsticks, the pub appeared to be completely empty.

'It will not be necessary for us to enter,' muttered Dumbledore, glancing around. 'As long as nobody sees us go ... now place your hand upon my arm, both of you. On the count of three-one ... two ... three ...'

Kitty turned. At once, there was that horrible sensation that she was being squeezed through a thick rubber tube; she could not draw breath, every part of her was being compressed almost past endurance and then, just when she thought she must suffocate, the invisible bands seemed to burst open, and she was standing in cool darkness, breathing in lungfuls of fresh, salty air.

Kitty could smell salt and hear rushing waves; a light, chilly breeze ruffled her hair as she looked out at moonlit sea and star-strewn sky. They were standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below them. She glanced over her shoulder. A towering cliff stood behind them, a sheer drop, black and faceless. A few large chunks of rock, such as the one upon which Harry, Kitty and Dumbledore were standing, looked as though they had broken away from the cliff face at some point in the past. It was a bleak, harsh view, the sea and the rock unrelieved by any tree or sweep of grass or sand.

'What do you think?' asked Dumbledore.

'They brought the kids from the orphanage here?' asked Harry, who could not imagine a less cozy spot for a day trip.

'Not here, precisely,' said Dumbledore. 'There is a village of sorts about halfway along the cliffs behind us. I believe the orphans were taken there for a little sea air and a view of the waves. No, I think it was only ever Tom Riddle and his youthful victims who visited this spot. No Muggle could reach this rock unless they were uncommonly good mountaineers, and boats cannot approach the cliffs, the waters around them are too dangerous. I imagine that Riddle climbed down; magic would have served better than ropes. And he brought two small children with him, probably for the pleasure of terrorizing them. I think the journey alone would have done it, don't you?'

Kitty looked up at the cliff again and felt goose bumps.

'But his final destination-and ours-lies a little farther on. Come.'

Dumbledore beckoned Harry and Kitty to the very edge of the rock where a series of jagged niches made footholds leading down to boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff. It was a treacherous descent and Dumbledore, hampered slightly by his withered hand, moved slowly. The lower rocks were slippery with seawater.

'Lumos,' said Dumbledore, as he reached the boulder closest to the cliff face. 'You see?' said Dumbledore quietly, holding his wand a little higher. Kitty saw a fissure in the cliff into which dark water was swirling.

'You will not object to getting a little wet?'

'No,' said Harry and Kitty.

'Then take off your Invisibility Cloak-there is no need for it now-and let us take the plunge.'

And with the sudden agility of a much younger man, Dumbledore slid from the boulder, landed in the sea, and began to swim, with a perfect breaststroke, toward the dark slit in the rock face, his lit wand held in his teeth. Harry and Kitty pulled off his cloak and followed.

The water was icy; Kitty's waterlogged clothes billowed around her and weighed her down. Taking deep breaths that filled her nostrils with the tang of salt and seaweed, she struck out for the shimmering, shrinking light now moving deeper into the cliff. The fissure soon opened into a dark tunnel that Kitty could tell would be filled with water at high tide. The slimy walls were barely three feet apart and glimmered like wet tar in the passing light of Dumbledore's wand. A little way in, the passageway curved to the left, and Kitty saw that it extended far into the cliff. She continued to swim in Dumbledore's wake, the tips of her benumbed fingers brushing the rough, wet rock.

Then she saw Dumbledore rising out of the water ahead, his silver hair and dark robes gleaming. When Kitty reached the spot she found steps that led into a large cave. She clambered up them, water streaming from her soaking clothes, and emerged, shivering uncontrollably, into the still and freezing air.

Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the cave, his wand held high as he turned slowly on the spot, examining the walls and ceiling.

'Yes, this is the place,' said Dumbledore.

'How can you tell?' Harry spoke in a whisper.

'It has known magic,' said Dumbledore simply. 'This is merely the antechamber, the entrance hall. We need to penetrate the inner place... now it is Lord Voldemort's obstacles that stand in our way, rather than those nature made...'

Dumbledore approached the wall of the cave and caressed it with his blackened fingertips, murmuring words in a strange tongue that Kitty did not understand. Twice Dumbledore walked right around the cave, touching as much of the rough rock as he could, occasionally pausing, running his fingers backward and forward over a particular spot, until finally he stopped, his hand pressed flat against the wall.

'Here,' he said. 'We go on through here. The entrance is concealed.'

Kitty pointed her wand at her wet clothes and muttered a spell. Her clothes became warm and dry as though they had been hanging in front of a blazing fire. Kitty did the same thing with Harry's clothes.

'Thanks, Kat,' said Harry gratefully, 'it was worthwhile bringing you. I have never yet mastered that charm.'

Dumbledore stood there staring at the cave wall intently, as though something extremely interesting was written on it. Then, after two solid minutes, Dumbledore said quietly, 'Oh, surely not. So crude.'

'What is it, Professor?'

'I rather think,' said Dumbledore, putting his uninjured hand inside his robes and drawing out a short silver knife of the kind Kitty used to chop potion ingredients, 'that we are required to make payment to pass.'

'Payment?' said Harry. 'You've got to give the door something?'

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'Blood, if I am not much mistaken.'

'Blood?' Kitty whimpered.

'I said it was crude,' said Dumbledore, who sounded disdainful, even disappointed, as though Voldemort had fallen short of higher standards Dumbledore expected. 'The idea, as I am sure you will have gathered, is that your enemy must weaken him- or herself to enter. Once again, Lord Voldemort fails to grasp that there are much more terrible things than physical injury.'

'Yeah, but still, if you can avoid it...' said Harry, who had experienced enough pain not to be keen for more.

'Sometimes, however, it is unavoidable,' said Dumbledore, shaking back the sleeve of his robes and exposing the forearm of his injured hand.

'Professor!' protested Harry, hurrying forward as Dumbledore raised his knife. 'I'll do it, I'm –'

He did not know what he was going to say-younger, fitter? But Dumbledore merely smiled. There was a flash of silver, and a spurt of scarlet; the rock face was peppered with dark, glistening drops.

'You are very kind, Harry,' said Dumbledore, now passing the tip of his wand over the deep cut he had made in his own arm, so that it healed instantly, just as Snape had healed Malfoy's wound, 'But your blood is worth more than mine. Ah, that seems to have done the trick, doesn't it?'

The blazing silver outline of an arch had appeared in the wall once more, and this time it did not fade away: the blood-spattered rock within it simply vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed total darkness.

'After me, I think,' said Dumbledore, and he walked through the archway with Harry and Kitty on his heels, lighting their own wands hastily as they went.

_Please review!_


	22. Chapter 22

The Lake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

An eerie sight met their eyes: they were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that Kitty could not make out the distant banks, in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below. The greenish glow and the light from the three wands were the only things that broke the otherwise velvety blackness, though their rays did not penetrate as far as Kitty would have expected. The darkness was somehow denser than normal darkness.

'Let us walk,' said Dumbledore quietly. 'Be very careful not to step into the water. Stay close to me.'

He set off around the edge of the lake, and Harry and Kitty followed close behind him.

'Professor?' Harry said, 'Do you think the Horcrux is here?'

'Oh yes,' said Dumbledore. 'Yes, I'm sure it is. The question is, how do we get to it?'

'We couldn't... we couldn't just try a Summoning Charm?' Kitty said, sure that it was a stupid suggestion.

'Certainly we could,' said Dumbledore, stopping so suddenly that Harry and Kitty almost walked into him. 'Why don't you do it?'

'Me? Oh... okay...' Kitty had not expected this, but cleared her throat and said loudly, wand aloft, 'Accio Horcrux!'

With a noise like an explosion, something very large and pale erupted out of the dark water some twenty feet away; before Kitty could see what it was, it had vanished again with a crashing splash that made great, deep ripples on the mirrored surface. Kitty leapt backward in shock and hit the wall; her heart was still thundering as she turned to Dumbledore.

'What was that?'

'Something, I think, that is ready to respond should we attempt to seize the Horcrux.'

Kitty looked back at the water. The surface of the lake was once more shining black glass: the ripples had vanished unnaturally fast; Kitty's heart, however, was still pounding.

'Did you think that would happen, sir?' said Harry.

'I thought something would happen if we made an obvious attempt to get our hands on the Horcrux. That was a very good idea, Kitty; much the simplest way of finding out what we are facing.'

'But we don't know what the thing was,' said Harry, looking at the sinisterly smooth water.

'What the things are, you mean,' said Dumbledore. 'I doubt very much that there is only one of them. Shall we walk on?'

'Professor?'

'Yes, Harry?'

'Do you think we're going to have to go into the lake?'

'Into it? Only if we are very unfortunate.'

'You don't think the Horcrux is at the bottom?'

'Oh no ... I think the Horcrux is in the middle.'

And Dumbledore pointed toward the misty green light in the center of the lake.

'So we're going to have to cross the lake to get to it?'

'Yes, I think so.'

Kitty did not say anything. Her thoughts were all of water monsters, of giant serpents, of demons, kelpies, and sprites...

'Aha,' said Dumbledore, and he stopped again; this time, Harry really did walk into him; for a moment he toppled on the edge of the dark water, and Dumbledore's uninjured hand closed tightly around his upper arm, pulling him back. 'So sorry, Harry, I should have given a warning. Stand back against the wall, please; I think I have found the place.'

Kitty had no idea what Dumbledore meant; this patch of dark bank was exactly like every other bit as far as she could tell, but Dumbledore seemed to have detected something special about it. This time he was running his hand, not over the rocky wall, but through the thin air, as though expecting to find and grip something invisible.

'Oho,' said Dumbledore happily, seconds later. His hand had closed in midair upon something Kitty could not see. Dumbledore moved closer to the water; Harry and Kitty watched nervously as the tips of Dumbledore's buckled shoes found the utmost edge of the rock rim. Keeping his hand clenched in midair, Dumbledore raised his wand with the other and tapped his fist with the point.

Immediately a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Dumbledore's clenched hand. Dumbledore tapped the chain, which began to slide through his fist like a snake, coiling itself on the ground with a clinking sound that echoed noisily off the rocky walls, pulling something from the depths of the black water. Kitty gasped as the ghostly prow of a tiny boat broke the surface, glowing as green as the chain, and floated, with barely a ripple, toward the place on the bank where Harry, Kitty and Dumbledore stood.

'How did you know that was there?' Harry asked in astonishment.

'Magic always leaves traces,' said Dumbledore, as the boat hit the bank with a gentle bump, 'sometimes very distinctive traces. I taught Tom Riddle. I know his style.'

'Is ... is this boat safe?'

'Oh yes, I think so. Voldemort needed to create a means to cross the lake without attracting the wrath of those creatures he had placed within it in case he ever wanted to visit or remove his Horcrux.'

'So the things in the water won't do anything to us if we cross in Voldemort's boat?'

'I think we must resign ourselves to the fact that they will, at some point, realize we are not Lord Voldemort. Thus far, however, we have done well. They have allowed us to raise the boat.'

'But why have they let us?' asked Kitty, who could not shake off the vision of tentacles rising out of the dark water the moment they were out of sight of the bank.

'Voldemort would have been reasonably confident that none but a very great wizard would have been able to find the boat,' said Dumbledore. 'I think he would have been prepared to risk what was, to his mind, the most unlikely possibility that somebody else would find it, knowing that he had set other obstacles ahead that only he would be able to penetrate. We shall see whether he was right.'

Harry looked down into the boat. It really was very small.

'It doesn't look like it was built for three people. Will it hold all of us? Will we be too heavy together?'

Dumbledore chuckled.

'Voldemort will not have cared about the weight, but about the amount of magical power that crossed his lake. I rather think an enchantment will have been placed upon this boat so that only one wizard at a time will be able to sail in it.'

'But then-?'

'I do not think you both will count: you are underage and unqualified. Voldemort would never have expected a sixteen-year-old or a thirteen-year-old to reach this place: I think it unlikely that your powers will register compared to mine.'

These words did nothing to raise Kitty's morale; perhaps Dumbledore knew it, for he added, 'Voldemort's mistake... age is foolish and forgetful when it underestimates youth... now, you first this time, and be careful not to touch the water.'

Dumbledore stood aside and Harry and Kitty climbed carefully into the boat. Dumbledore stepped in too, coiling the chain onto the floor. They were crammed in together; Kitty could not comfortably sit, but crouched, her knees jutting over the edge of the boat, which began to move at once. There was no sound other than the silken rustle of the boat's prow cleaving the water; it moved without their help, as though an invisible rope was pulling it onward toward the light in the center.

Kitty looked down and saw the reflected gold of her wandlight sparkling and glittering on the black water as they passed. The boat was carving deep ripples upon the glassy surface, grooves in the dark mirror...

And then Kitty saw it, marble white, floating inches below the surface.

'Harry!' she said, and her startled voice echoed loudly over the silent water.

'What is it, Kat?'

'I think I saw a hand in the water-a human hand!'

'Yes, I am sure you did,' said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry stared down into the water, looking for the vanished hand, and a sick feeling rose in his throat.

'So that thing that jumped out of the water-?"' But Harry had his answer before Dumbledore could reply; the wandlight had slid over a fresh patch of water and showed him, this time, a dead man lying faceup inches beneath the surface, his open eyes misted as though with cobwebs, his hair and his robes swirling around him like smoke.

'There are bodies in here!' said Harry, and his voice sounded much higher than usual and most unlike his own.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore placidly, 'but we do not need to worry about them at the moment.'

'At the moment?' Kitty repeated, tearing her gaze from the water to look at Dumbledore.

'Not while they are merely drifting peacefully below us,' said Dumbledore. 'There is nothing to be feared from a body, Kitty, any more than there is anything to be feared from the darkness. Lord Voldemort, who of course secretly fears both, disagrees. But once again he reveals his own lack of wisdom. It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more.'

'But one of them jumped,' Harry said, trying to make his voice as level and calm as Dumbledore's. 'When Kat tried to Summon the Horcrux, a body leapt out of the lake.'

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'I am sure that once we take the Horcrux, we shall find them less peaceable. However, like many creatures that dwell in cold and darkness, they fear light and warmth, which we shall therefore call to our aid should the need arise. Fire, Harry,' Dumbledore added with a smile, in response to Harry's bewildered expression.

'Oh... right...' said Harry quickly.

'Nearly there,' said Dumbledore cheerfully. 'Careful not to touch the water.'

Harry and Kitty climbed out of the boat.

The island was no larger than Dumbledore's office, an expanse of flat dark stone on which stood nothing but the source of that greenish light, which looked much brighter when viewed close to. Kitty squinted at it; at first, she thought it was a lamp of some kind, but then she saw that the light was coming from a stone basin rather like the Pensieve, which was set on top of a pedestal.

Dumbledore approached the basin and Harry and Kitty followed. Side by side, they looked down into it. The basin was full of an emerald liquid emitting that phosphorescent glow.

'What is it?' asked Harry quietly.

'I am not sure,' said Dumbledore. 'Something more worrisome than blood and bodies, however.' Dumbledore pushed back the sleeve of his robe over his blackened hand, and stretched out the tips of his burned fingers toward the surface of the potion.

'Sir, no, don't touch-!'

'I cannot touch,' said Dumbledore, smiling faintly. 'See? I cannot approach any nearer than this. You try.'

Staring, Harry put his hand into the basin and attempted to touch the potion. He met an invisible barrier that prevented him coming within an inch of it. No matter how hard he pushed, his fingers encountered nothing but what seemed to be solid and flexible air.

'Out of the way, please, Harry,' said Dumbledore.

He raised his wand and made complicated movements over the surface of the-potion, murmuring soundlessly. Nothing happened, except perhaps that the potion glowed a little brighter. Harry and Kitty remained silent while Dumbledore worked, but after a while Dumbledore withdrew his wand, and Harry felt it was safe to talk again.

'You think the Horcrux is in there, sir?'

'Oh yes.' Dumbledore peered more closely into the basin. Harry saw his face reflected, upside down, in the smooth surface of the green potion. 'But how to reach it? This potion cannot be penetrated by hand, Vanished, parted, scooped up, or siphoned away, nor can it be Transfigured, Charmed, or otherwise made to change its nature.'

Almost absent-mindedly, Dumbledore raised his wand again, twirled it once in midair, and then caught the crystal goblet that he had conjured out of nowhere.

'I can only conclude that this potion is supposed to be drunk.'

'What?' said Harry. 'No!'

'Yes, I think so: only by drinking it can I empty the basin and see what lies in its depths.'

'But what if- what if it kills you?'

'Oh, I doubt that it would work like that,' said Dumbledore easily. 'Lord Voldemort would not want to kill the person who reached this island.'

Harry couldn't believe it. Was this more of Dumbledore's insane determination to see good in everyone?

'Sir,' said Harry, trying to keep his voice reasonable, 'sir, this is Voldemort we're –'

'I'm sorry, Harry; I should have said, he would not want to immediately kill the person who reached this island,' Dumbledore corrected himself. 'He would want to keep them alive long enough to find out how they managed to penetrate so far through his defenses and, most importantly of all, why they were so intent upon emptying the basin. Do not forget that Lord Voldemort believes that he alone knows about his Horcruxes.'

Harry made to speak again, but this time Dumbledore raised his hand for silence, frowning slightly at the emerald liquid, evidently thinking hard.

'Undoubtedly,' he said, finally, 'this potion must act in a way that will prevent me taking the Horcrux. It might paralyze me, cause me to forget what I am here for, create so much pain I am distracted, or render me incapable in some other way. This being the case, Harry, it will be your job to make sure I keep drinking, even if you have to tip the potion into my protesting mouth. You understand?'

Their eyes met over the basin, each pale face lit with that strange, green light. Harry did not speak. Was this why he had been invited along-so that he could force-feed Dumbledore a potion that might cause him unendurable pain?

'You remember,' said Dumbledore, 'the condition on which I brought you with me?'

Harry hesitated, looking into the blue eyes that had turned green in the reflected light of the basin.

'Yes, but—'

'I warned you, did I not, that there might be danger?'

'Yes,' said Harry, 'but –'

'Well, then,' said Dumbledore, shaking back his sleeves once more and raising the empty goblet, 'you have my orders.'

'Why can't I drink the potion instead?' asked Harry desperately.

'Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable,' said Dumbledore. 'Once and for all, Harry, do I have your word that you will do all in your power to make me keep drinking?'

'But—'

'Your word, Harry.'

'I -all right, but—'

Before Harry could make any further protest, Dumbledore lowered the crystal goblet into the potion. When the glass was full to the brim, Dumbledore lifted it to his mouth.

'Your good health, Harry.'

And he drained the goblet. Kitty watched, terrified, her hand gripping Harry tightly.


	23. Chapter 23

The Drink of Despair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

'Professor?" Kitty said anxiously, as Dumbledore lowered the empty glass. 'How do you feel?'

Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes closed. Kitty wondered whether he was in pain. Dumbledore plunged the glass blindly back into the basin, refilled it, and drank once more.

In silence, Dumbledore drank three gobletsful of the potion. Then, halfway through the fourth goblet, he staggered and fell forward against the basin. His eyes were still closed, his breathing heavy.

'Professor Dumbledore?' said Harry, his voice strained. 'Can you hear me?'

Dumbledore did not answer. His face was twitching as though he was deeply asleep, but dreaming a horrible dream. His grip on the goblet was slackening; the potion was about to spill from it. Harry reached forward and grasped the crystal cup, holding it steady.

'Professor, can you hear me?' he repeated loudly, his voice echoing around the cavern.

Dumbledore panted and then spoke in a voice Kitty did not recognize, for she had never heard Dumbledore frightened like this.

'I don't want... don't make me...'

Harry stared into the whitened face he knew so well, at the crooked nose and half-moon spectacles, and did not know what to do.

'...don't like... want to stop...' moaned Dumbledore.

'You... you can't stop, Professor,' said Harry. 'You've got to keep drinking, remember? You told me you had to keep drinking. Here...'

Hating himself, repulsed by what he was doing, Harry forced the goblet back toward Dumbledore's mouth and tipped it, so that Dumbledore drank the remainder of the potion inside.

'No ...' he groaned, as Harry lowered the goblet back into the basin and refilled it for him. 'I don't want to. ... I don't want to... let me go...'

'It's all right, Professor,' said Kitty, her hand shaking. 'It's all right, I'm here –'

'Make it stop, make it stop,' moaned Dumbledore.

'Yes... yes, this'll make it stop,' lied Harry. He tipped the contents of the goblet into Dumbledore's open mouth. Dumbledore screamed; the noise echoed all around the vast chamber, across the dead black water.

'No, no, no, no, I can't, I can't, don't make me, I don't want to...'

'It's all right, Professor, it's all right!' said Harry loudly, his hands shaking so badly he could hardly scoop up the sixth gobletful of potion; the basin was now half empty. 'Nothing's happening to you, you're safe, it isn't real, I swear it isn't real-take this, now, take this...'

'It's all my fault, all my fault,' he sobbed. 'Please make it stop, I know I did wrong, oh please make it stop and I'll never, never again ...'

'This will make it stop, Professor,' Harry said, his voice cracking as he tipped the seventh glass of potion into Dumbledore's mouth. Kitty patted Dumbledore's back awkwardly, whispering words of comfort.

Dumbledore began to cower as though invisible torturers surrounded him; his flailing hand almost knocked the refilled goblet from Harry's trembling hands as he moaned, 'Don't hurt them, don't hurt them, please, please, it's my fault, hurt me instead ...'

'Here, drink this, drink this, you'll be all right,' said Harry desperately, and once again Dumbledore obeyed him, opening his mouth even as he kept his eyes tight shut and shook from head to foot.

And now he fell forward, screaming again, hammering his fists upon the ground, while Harry filled the ninth goblet.

'Please, please, please, no ... not that, not that, I'll do anything ...'

'Just drink, Professor, just drink...'

Dumbledore drank like a child dying of thirst, but when he had finished, he yelled again as though his insides were on fire.

'No more, please, no more ...'

Harry scooped up a tenth gobletful of potion and felt the crystal scrape the bottom of the basin.

'We're nearly there, Professor. Drink this, drink it...'

Kitty supported Dumbledore's shoulders and again, Dumbledore drained the glass; then Harry was on his feet once more, refilling the goblet as Dumbledore began to scream in more anguish than ever, 'I want to die! I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop, I want to die!'

'Drink this, Professor. Drink this...'

Dumbledore drank, and no sooner had he finished than he yelled, 'KILL ME!'

'This-this one will!' gasped Harry. 'Just drink this ... it'll be over ... all over!'

Dumbledore gulped at the goblet, drained every last drop, and then, with a great, rattling gasp, rolled over onto his face.

'No!' shouted Harry, who had stood to refill the goblet again; instead he dropped the cup into the basin, flung himself down beside Dumbledore, and heaved him over onto his back; Dumbledore's glasses were askew, his mouth agape, his eyes closed. 'No.' said Harry, shaking Dumbledore, 'no, you're not dead, you said it wasn't poison, wake up, wake up-Rennervate!' he cried, his wand pointing at Dumbledore's chest; there was a flash of red light but nothing happened. 'Rennervate-sir-please –'

Dumbledore's eyelids flickered; Kitty's heart leapt.

'Sir, are you-?'

'Water,' croaked Dumbledore.

'Water,' panted Harry. '-yes –'

He leapt to his feet and seized the goblet he had dropped in the basin; he barely registered the golden locket lying curled beneath it.

'Aguamenti!' he shouted, jabbing the goblet with his wand.

The goblet filled with clear water; Harry dropped to his knees beside Dumbledore, raised his head, and brought the glass to his lips-but it was empty. Dumbledore groaned and began to pant.

'But I had some-wait-Aguamenti!' said Harry again, pointing his wand at the goblet. Once more, for a second, clear water gleamed within it, but as he approached Dumbledore's mouth, the water vanished again.

'Sir, I'm trying, I'm trying!' said Harry desperately, but he did not think that Dumbledore could hear him; he had rolled onto his side and was drawing great, rattling breaths that sounded agonizing. 'Aguamenti-Aguamenti-AGUAMENTI!'

The goblet filled and emptied once more. And now Dumbledore's breathing was fading. His brain whirling in panic, Harry knew, instinctively, the only way left to get water, because Voldemort had planned it so.

'Kat, fill this with water from the lake. I'll try to calm Dumbledore,' said Harry handing her the goblet.

Kitty flung herself over to the edge of the rock and plunged the goblet into the lake, bringing it up full to the brim of icy water that did not vanish. 'Sir-here!' she yelled, and lunging forward, she tipped the water clumsily over Dumbledore's face.

It was the best she could do, for the icy feeling on her arm not holding the cup was not the lingering chill of the water. A slimy white hand had gripped her wrist, and the creature to whom it belonged was pulling her, slowly, backward across the rock. The surface of the lake was no longer mirror-smooth; it was churning, and everywhere Kitty looked, white heads and hands were emerging from the dark water, men and women and children with sunken, sightless eyes were moving toward the rock: an army of the dead rising from the black water.

'Harry!' screamed Kitty.

Harry looked up.

'Petrificus Totalus!' shouted Kitty pointing her wand to the Inferius that had grabbed her. It released her, falling backward into the water with a splash; she scrambled to her feet, but many more Inferi were already climbing onto the rock, their bony hands clawing at its slippery surface, their blank, frosted eyes upon them, trailing waterlogged rags, sunken faces leering.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Harry bellowed, backing away as he swiped his wand through the air; six or seven of them crumpled, but more were coming toward them. 'Impedimenta! Incarcerous!'

A few of them stumbled, one or two of them bound in ropes, but those climbing onto the rock behind them merely stepped over or on the fallen bodies. Still slashing at the air with his wand, Harry yelled, 'Sectumsempra! SECTUMSEMPRA!'

'Lacarnum Inflamarae!' shouted Kitty. Flames shot out from her wand and hit the nearest Inferi, who jumped back into the water.

Dumbledore got to his feet again, pale as any of the surrounding Inferi, but taller than any too, his wand was raised like a torch and from its tip emanated the flames, like a vast lasso, encircling them all with warmth. The Inferi bumped into each other, attempting, blindly, to escape the fire in which they were enclosed...

Dumbledore scooped the locket from the bottom of the stone basin and stowed it inside his robes. Wordlessly, he gestured to Harry and Kitty to come to his side. Distracted by the flames, the Inferi seemed unaware that their quarry was leaving as Dumbledore led them back to the boat, the ring of fire moving with them, around them, the bewildered Inferi accompanying them to the waters edge, where they slipped gratefully back into their dark waters.

Kitty, who was shaking all over, thought for a moment that Dumbledore might not be able to climb into the boat; he staggered a little as he attempted it; all his efforts seemed to be going into maintaining the ring of protective flame around them. Harry seized him and helped him back to his seat. Once they were all safely jammed inside again, the boat began to move back across the black water, away from the rock, still encircled by that ring of fire, and it seemed that the Inferi swarming below them did not dare resurface.

'Sir,' panted Harry, 'sir, I forgot-about fire-they were coming at me and I panicked –'

'Quite understandable,' murmured Dumbledore. Kitty was alarmed to hear how faint his voice was.

They reached the bank with a little bump and Harry and Kitty leapt out, then turned quickly to help Dumbledore. The moment that Dumbledore reached the bank he let his wand hand fall; the ring of fire vanished, but the Inferi did not emerge again from the water. The little boat sank into the water once more; clanking and tinkling, its chain slithered back into the lake too. Dumbledore gave a great sigh and leaned against the cavern wall.

'I am weak...' he said.

'Don't worry, sir,' said Harry at once, anxious about Dumbledore's extreme pallor and by his air of exhaustion. 'Don't worry, I'll get us back... lean on me, sir...'

And pulling Dumbledore's uninjured arm around his shoulders, Harry guided his headmaster back around the lake, bearing most of his weight.

'The protection was... after all... well-designed,' said Dumbledore faintly. 'One alone could not have done it... you did well, very well, Harry and you too, Kitty...'

'Don't talk now,' said Harry, fearing how slurred Dumbledore's voice had become, how much his feet dragged, 'save your energy, sir... we'll soon be out of here...'

'The archway will have sealed again... my knife ...'

'There's no need, I got cut on the rock,' said Harry firmly. 'Just tell me where...'

'Here...'

Harry wiped his grazed forearm upon the stone: having received its tribute of blood, the archway reopened instantly. They crossed the outer cave, and Harry helped Dumbledore back into the icy seawater that filled the crevice in the cliff.

'It's going to be all right, sir,' Harry said over and over again, more worried by Dumbledore's silence than he had been by his weakened voice. 'We're nearly there... I can Apparate the three of us back... don't worry...'

'I am not worried, Harry,' said Dumbledore, his voice a little stronger despite the freezing water. 'I am with you.'

Once back under the starry sky, Harry heaved Dumbledore on to the top of the nearest boulder and then to his feet. Sodden and shivering, Dumbledore's weight still upon him, and gripping Kitty tightly, Harry concentrated harder than he had ever done upon his destination: Hogsmeade. Closing his eyes, gripping Dumbledore's arm as tightly as he could, he stepped forwards into that feeling of horrible compression.

They were shivering and dripping in the middle of the dark High Street in Hogsmeade.

'We did it, Professor!'Harry whispered with difficulty; he suddenly realised that he had a searing stitch in his chest. 'We did it! We got the Horcrux!'

Dumbledore staggered against him. For a moment, Harry thought that his inexpert Apparition had thrown Dumbledore off-balance; then he saw his face, paler and damper than ever in the distant light of a streetlamp.

'Sir, are you all right?'

'I've been better,' said Dumbledore weakly, though the corners of his mouth twitched. 'That potion ... was no health drink ...'

And to Kitty's horror, Dumbledore sank on to the ground.

'Sir-it's okay, sir, you're going to be all right, don't worry—'

She looked around desperately for help, but there was nobody to be seen and all she could think was that they must somehow get Dumbledore quickly to the hospital wing.

'We need to get you up to the school, sir ... Madam Pomfrey ...'

'No,' said Dumbledore.'It is ... Professor Snape whom I need ... but I do not think ... I can walk very far just yet ...'

'Right-sir, listen-I'm going to knock on a door, find a place you can stay-then I can run and get Madam—'

'Severus,' said Dumbledore clearly. 'I need Severus ...'

'All right then, Snape-but I'm going to have to leave you for a moment so I can…'

Kitty heard running footsteps and looking around she saw Madam Rosmerta scurrying down the dark street towards them on high-heeled, fluffy slippers, wearing a silk dressing-gown embroidered with dragons.

'I saw you Apparate as I was pulling my bedroom curtains! Thank goodness, thank goodness, I couldn't think what to-but what's wrong with Albus?'

She came to a halt, panting, and stared down, wide-eyed, at Dumbledore.

'He's hurt,' said Harry. 'Madam Rosmerta, can he come into the Three Broomsticks while we go up to the school and get help for him?'

'You can't go up there !Don't you realise-haven't you seen -?'

'What has happened?' asked Dumbledore. 'Rosmerta, what's wrong?'

'The-the Dark Mark, Albus.'

_Review please!_


	24. Chapter 24

Answers

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

Dread flooded Kitty as she stared up into the sky and saw the blazing green skull with a serpent tongue.

'We need to get up to the castle immediately,' said Dumbledore, 'Have you got brooms Rosmerta?'

'Yes,' she said, 'I'll run and fetch…'

But Harry raised his wand and said, 'Accio Rosmerta's brooms!'

A second later they heard a loud bang as the front door of the pub burst open; two brooms had shot out into the street and were racing each other to Harry's side, where they stopped dead, quivering slightly, at waist height.

'Rosmerta, please send a message to the Ministry,' said Dumbledore, as he mounted the broom nearest him. 'It might be that nobody within Hogwarts has yet realized anything is wrong ... Harry, put on your Invisibility Cloak.'

Harry pulled his Cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself and Kitty before mounting his broom. Kitty clambered on in front of him. Harry and Dumbledore kicked off from the ground and rose up into the air. As they sped towards the castle, Harry glanced sideways at Dumbledore, ready to grab him should he fall, but the sight of the Dark Mark seemed to have acted upon Dumbledore like a stimulant: he was bent low over his broom, his eyes fixed upon the Mark, his long silver hair and beard flying behind him in the night air.

Dumbledore was muttering in some strange language again. Kitty thought she understood why as the broom gave a shudder as they flew over the boundary of the school, and she nearly fell off. The Dark Mark was glittering directly above the Astronomy Tower, the highest of the castle. Did that mean the death had occurred there?

Dumbledore had already crossed the crenellated ramparts and was dismounting; Harry landed next to him seconds later and looked around. The ramparts were deserted. The door to the spiral staircase that led back into the castle was closed. There was no sign of a struggle, of a fight to the death, of a body.

'Go and wake Severus, Harry. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else and do not remove your cloak. Kitty you wait here,' said Dumbledore.

'But the cloak—Kat you take it,' said Harry.

'No,' said Dumbledore, 'You are in greater danger than her. Go now!'

Harry hurried over to the door. Kitty crouched behind a table hiding. The door suddenly burst open and somebody erupted through it and shouted, 'Expelliarmus!'

Harry's body became instantly rigid and immobile, and he felt himself fall back against the Tower wall, propped like an unsteady statue, unable to move or speak. He could not understand how it had happened-Expelliarmus was not a Freezing Charm-

Then, by the light of the Mark, Kitty saw Dumbledore's wand flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and understood ... Dumbledore had wordlessly immobilised Harry.

Standing against the ramparts, very white in the face, Dumbledore still showed no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said, 'Good evening, Draco.'

'Who else is here?' said Malfoy.

'No one who matters,' said Dumbledore.

'They're coming. They've met some of your guard, won't be long,' said Malfoy.

'How many have you told about your loyalty?' said Dumbledore.

'Few,' said Malfoy. 'Kitty knows, Snape knows too.'

'You acted well,' said Dumbledore.

'Yeah,' said Malfoy smirking, 'I drove Potter mad, didn't I? The jerk didn't even realize that I did a Protean Charm on that map of his. Knew exactly when he was coming to find me in the toilets. But Kitty found me first. My heart broke when I couldn't tell her that it was all an act. She, like the others thought I was so lost…so desperate…so confused. Potter fell into the trap at once. So did Crabbe and Goyle. They carried the news home to their Death Eater parents that I was putting my heart and soul into the task the Dark Lord had ordered me to do.

And that one with Trelawney. Don't you think I chose a perfect person to let Potter know I was happy about something? I knew at once that he would come and tell you everything. He's been making my work very easy. He kept reporting every step of mine to you, such that I did not need to take risks and come tell you myself.'

'But even I don't understand bits of it, Draco,' said Dumbledore, 'How and why did you bring Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley into this?'

'I had show the Dark Lord that I was making attempts to fulfill his task,' said Malfoy, 'Those attacks were carefully planned, you see. None of them were fatal. I'll tell you. Let's begin with the one on Katie Bell. I had Goyle transform into me, and he took detention with Mcgonagall that day. I transformed into one of the bar ladies and hid in the girls' toilets. The first person to enter was Katie Bell. I had already wrapped up the necklace. It was a fake. It wasn't cursed. I Imperiused Katie and gave her package and told her to take it to you. Then I told her to wait until Potter and his friends were ready to leave the pub. She left just before them along with her friend. Her friend pestered her to show her the package, just like I'd expected. The package tore and Katie touched the necklace. But it wasn't cursed. So as Katie was still under the Imperius Curse, I made her act like I thought she would have acted had she really been cursed. Everyone there thought that the necklace was cursed, so they didn't touch it. Had they touched it, they would have realized that it wasn't cursed. No one knows that Katie actually never went to St. Mungos. No one knows that she went home, and her parents were explained why she had come.'

'And what about the attack on Ronald weasley?' said Dumbledore.

'That was a bit of luck really. When I saw Potter taking Weasley to Slughorn because he'd consumed love potion, I did some really quick thinking. I followed them, of course after casting an Invisibility Charm on myself. I entered Slughorn's office, and when I saw him serving drinks, I mixed some Julietine Solution in Weasley's glass. It's symptoms are very similar to that of most poisons, but it's not a poison and it does not harm you. It makes you go to sleep, and makes everyone feel that you've been killed. Potter of course thought that his friend had been poisoned and shoved a bezoar in his mouth. Had he not done so, Weasley would have woken up in an hour, perfectly healthy. But of course, Potter loves to act the hero, so I let him do it this time. But the best part was that the Board of Governors got to know of the attacks, and my father hurriedly told the Dark Lord of my attempts, hoping to be rewarded for our loyalty. I was rewarded in the sense that the Dark Lord grew to trust me more. And I have played my part well. Everyone in the school thinks that those attacks were very feeble attempts. Potter took me to be a desperate, cowardly Death Eater who made weak and foolish attempts to get to his target.'

Kitty had almost stopped breathing.

'Potter knows though,' continued Malfoy, 'He knows that I had been mending something in the Room of Requirement. I don't think he knows though that it was the Vanishing Cabinet. But, I'm sorry Dumbledore, I couldn't get out of this one. The Dark Lord told me to get his Death Eaters into Hogwarts and I had to do so. I'm really sorry.'

'It's alright,' said Dumbledore, 'You couldn't have got around that order of Voldemort, or he'd have killed you. But you did warn me exactly how they'd be coming, and the time and everything. For that, I'm extremely grateful.'

'Don't thank me,' said Malfoy, 'I didn't do it for you. I did it for myself. But I don't see why you don't tell me what I have to do now?'

'Draco,' said Dumbledore, 'We've discussed this. Once your friends come here, you are to keep up your act. You are to pretend that you've disarmed me and are about to kill me.'

'Then what? I just back away?' said Malfoy.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore, 'then you back away. Pretend that you're too weak to kill. Then your part is over. Professor Snape will take over.'

'What do you mean take over?' said Malfoy.

'You'll see,' said Dumbledore.

'I don't really understand Snape's role in all of this,' said Malfoy, 'You say he's on our side. He kept asking me how I was planning to kill you. I didn't tell him of course. But I'm positive he's on the Dark Lord's side.'

'Let that be unanswered for now,' said Dumbledore, 'Get ready, here they come.'

Malfoy raised his wand and contorted his face into an expression of pain.

Suddenly footsteps were thundering up the stairs and a second later Malfoy was buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door on to the ramparts. Still paralysed, his eyes staring unblinkingly, Harry gazed in terror upon four strangers: it seemed the Death Eaters had won the fight below.

A lumpy-looking man with an odd lopsided leer gave a wheezy giggle.

'Dumbledore cornered!' he said, and he turned to a stocky little woman who looked as though she could be his sister and who was grinning eagerly. 'Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!'

'Good evening, Amycus,' said Dumbledore calmly, as though welcoming the man to a tea party. 'And you've brought Alecto too ... charming ...'

The woman gave an angry little titter.

'Think your little jokes'll help you on your death bed, then?' she jeered.

'Jokes? No, no, these are manners,' replied Dumbledore.

'Do it,' said the stranger standing nearest to Harry, a big, rangy man with matted grey hair and whiskers, whose black Death Eater's robes looked uncomfortably tight. He had a voice like none that Harry had ever heard: a rasping bark of a voice. Kitty could smell a powerful mixture of dirt, sweat and, unmistakeably, of blood coming from him. His filthy hands had long yellowish nails.

'Is that you, Fenrir?' asked Dumbledore.

'That's right,' rasped the other. 'Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?'

'No, I cannot say that I am ...'

Fenrir Greyback grinned, showing pointed teeth. Blood trickled down his chin and he licked his lips slowly, obscenely.

'But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore.'

'Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual ... you have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?'

'That's right,' said Greyback. 'Shocks you, that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?'

'Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little,' said Dumbledore. 'And, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school where his friends live...'

'I didn't,' breathed Malfoy. He was not looking at Greyback; he did not seem to want to even glance at him. 'I didn't know he was going to come—'

'I wouldn't want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore,' rasped Greyback. 'Not when there are throats to be ripped out ... delicious, delicious ...'

And he raised a yellow fingernail and picked at his front teeth, leering at Dumbledore.

'I could do you for afters, Dumbledore ...'

'No,' said the fourth Death Eater sharply. He had a heavy, brutal-looking face. 'We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly.'

Malfoy was showing less resolution than ever. He looked terrified as he stared into Dumbledore's face, which was even paler, and rather lower than usual, as he had slid so far down the rampart wall.

'He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!' said the lopsided man, to the accompaniment of his sister's wheezing giggles. 'Look at him-what's happened to you, then, Dumby?'

'Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus,' said Dumbledore. 'Old age, in short ... one day, perhaps, it will happen to you ... if you are lucky …'

'What's that mean, then, what's that mean?' yelled the Death Eater, suddenly violent. 'Always the same weren't yeh, Dumby, talking and doing nothing, nothing, I don't even know why the Dark Lord's bothering to kill yeh! Come on, Draco, do it!'

But at that moment, there were renewed sounds of scuffling from below and a voice shouted, 'They've blocked the stairs-Reducto! REDUCTO!'

Kitty's heart leapt: so these four had not eliminated all opposition, but merely broken through the fight to the top of the Tower, and, by the sound of it, created a barrier behind them-

'Now, Draco, quickly!' said the brutal-faced man angrily.

But Malfoy's hand was shaking so badly that he could barely aim.

'I'll do it,' snarled Greyback, moving towards Dumbledore with his hands outstretched, his teeth bared.

'I said no!' shouted the brutal-faced man; there was a flash of light and the werewolf was blasted out of the way; he hit the ramparts and staggered, looking furious. Kitty's heart was hammering so hard it seemed impossible that nobody could hear her crouching there, beneath the desk.

'Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us—' screeched the woman, but at that precise moment the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Malfoy.

'We've got a problem, Snape,' said the lumpy Amycus, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore, 'the boy doesn't seem able—'

But somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly.

'Severus ...'

The sound frightened Kitty beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading.

Snape said nothing, but walked forwards and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed.

Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.

'Severus ... please ...'

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

'Avada Kedavra!'

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air: for a split second he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

Kitty clapped her hand over her mouth, unable to make a sound. She looked at Malfoy. He looked as shocked as her. The other Death Eaters were roaring in exhilaration.

'What did you…' hissed Malfoy.

'Well, you seemed too weak to do it, so I fulfilled the Dark Lord's orders,' said Snape loudly.

Kitty could not move. She couldn't believe it: Professor Snape, the one person whom Harry had always suspected and she had always defended had killed Dumbledore. Draco was right, Harry was right. Snape was on the Dark Lord's side. Dumbledore was wrong.

_Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

Flight of the Prince

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

Harry could feel the curse wearing off. He realized that what was holding him paralyzed was not magic, but fear and horror.

'Out of here, quickly,' said Snape.

He seized Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and forced him through the door ahead of the rest; Greyback and the squat brother and sister followed, the latter both panting excitedly.

Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak off him and rushed towards the door. Kitty grabbed the cloak and followed him. She had to get to Snape. She leapt the last ten steps of the spiral staircase and stopped where she landed, her wand raised. The dimly lit corridor was full of dust; half the ceiling seemed to have fallen in; and a battle was raging before her, but even as she attempted to make out who were fighting whom, she heard the hated voice shout, 'It's over, time to go!' and saw Snape disappearing around the corner at the far end of the corridor; he and Malfoy seemed to have forced their way through the fight unscathed. As she plunged after them, one of the fighters detached themselves from the fray and flew at her: it was the werewolf, Fenrir. He was on top of Kitty before she could raise her wand: Kitty fell backward, with the werewolf on her, baring its teeth.

'Petrificus Totalus!' cried Harry.

Kitty pushed the werewolf off her and ran headfirst into the fight. Harry was fighting Amycus through had been earlier locked in combat with Ginny. Ron, Tonks, Remus, Mcgonagall were all fighting separate Death Eaters. Kitty ducked as a jet of green light came flying towards her and sprinted down the corridor ignoring the bangs behind her.

She skidded round the corner and saw a bloody footprint that showed that the Death Eaters had gone towards the front doors.

She pelted toward a shortcut, hoping to overtake Snape, who must surely have reached the grounds by now. Remembering to leap the vanishing step halfway down the concealed staircase, she burst through a tapestry at the bottom and out into a corridor where a number of bewildered and pajama-clad Hufflepuffs stood.

'Kitty! We heard a noise, and someone said something about the Dark Mark—' began Ernie Macmillan.

'Get out of the way!' shouted Kitty, knocking two boys aside as she sprinted toward the landing and down the remainder of the marble staircase. The oak front doors had been blasted open, there were smears of blood on the flagstones, and several terrified students stood huddled against the walls, one or two still cowering with their arms over their faces..

Kitty flew across the entrance hall and out into the dark grounds: she could just make out three figures racing across the lawn, heading for the gates beyond which they could Disapparate-by the looks of them, the huge blond Death Eater and, some way ahead of him, Snape and Malfoy...

The cold night air ripped at Kitty's lungs as she tore after them; she saw a flash of light in the distance that momentarily silhouetted her quarry. She did not know what it was but continued to run, not yet near enough to get a good aim with a curse-

Another flash, shouts, retaliatory jets of light, and Kitty understood: Hagrid had emerged from his cabin and was trying to stop the Death Eaters escaping, and though every breath seemed to shred her lungs and the stitch in her chest was like fire, Kitty sped up as an unbidden voice in her head said: not Hagrid... not Hagrid too...

And now she saw the vast outline of Hagrid, illuminated by the light of the crescent moon revealed suddenly behind clouds; the blond Death Eater was aiming curse after curse at the gamekeeper; but Hagrid's immense strength and the toughened skin he had inherited from his giantess mother seemed to be protecting him. Snape and Malfoy were just some distance ahead.

Kitty tore past Hagrid and his opponent, took aim at Snape's back, and yelled, 'Stupefy!'

The jet of light flew over Snape's shoulder. A second red jet of light appeared from behind Kitty. Kitty turned around. It was Harry.

'I trusted you!' screamed Kitty, 'Everyone told me I was wrong, yet I trusted you!'

Snape's expression was unfathomable. Harry was shooting curses at Snape.

'Kat, get under the cloak! I'll handle this,' said Harry, as Kitty saw the figures of Amycus and Alecto sprinting towards them. Kitty threw the cloak over herself, and ran towards Malfoy.

'What…' said Malfoy, as Kitty grabbed his arm and pulled him underneath the cloak with her.

'Kitty, what're you doing? We have to…' said Malfoy.

'He—he killed Dumbledore,' said Kitty tears running down her face, as though hoping Malfoy would tell her that it wasn't true.

'I know, I'm so sorry. I told Dumbledore that Snape was working for the Dark Lord. He wouldn't listen,' said Malfoy, 'But I have to go now. My position is very tight. No one but Dumbledore knew that I was a spy for him. And now that he's dead, they're going to be coming for me. I have to go, kitten. Please understand. I—I love you.'

Saying Malfoy lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her on the lips. Kitty's cheeks burned red as her hands gripped the fabric of his robes. When he finally pulled away, she didn't let him go right away.

'I love you too,' she murmured softly.

'Kitten, I have to go. I promise I'll…they're coming…' said Malfoy.

'Go!' Kitty said urgently, pushing him out of the cloak. Malfoy ran out of the school boundaries and disapparated.

Kitty ran towards Harry who was sprawled on the floor.

'Harry, you're okay?' said Kitty, pulling the cloak off her. Hagrid was also on his knees beside Harry.

'Yeh all righ', Harry? Yeh all righ'? Speak ter me, Harry...'

Harry opened his eyes and sat up.

'Kat, he's gone!' said Harry.

'I know,' sobbed Kitty, 'I know. I didn't b—believe you when you s—said, and look what's hap—happened.'

'But what happened, Harry? I jus' saw them Death Eaters runnin' down from the castle, but what the ruddy hell was Snape doin' with 'em? Where's he gone-was he chasin' them?' said Hagrid, pulling Harry to his feet.

'He...' Harry cleared his throat; it was dry from panic and the smoke. 'Hagrid, he killed...'

'Killed?' said Hagrid loudly, staring down at Harry. 'Snape killed? What're yeh on abou', Harry?'

'Dumbledore,' said Harry. 'Snape killed ... Dumbledore.'

Hagrid simply looked at him, the little of his face that could be seen completely blank, uncomprehending.

'Dumbledore what, Harry?'

'He's dead. Snape killed him...'

'Don' say that,' said Hagrid roughly. 'Snape kill Dumbledore-don' be stupid, Harry. Wha's made yeh say tha'?'

'I saw it happen,' said Kitty, weeping.

'Yeh couldn' have.'

'I saw it, Hagrid.'

'What musta happened was, Dumbledore musta told Snape ter go with them Death Eaters,' Hagrid said confidently. 'I suppose he's gotta keep his cover. Look, let's get yeh back up ter the school. Come on, Harry...'

Kitty did not attempt to argue or explain. She was still shaking uncontrollably. Hagrid would find out soon enough, too soon... as they directed their steps back toward the castle, Harry saw that many of its windows were lit now. He could imagine, clearly, the scenes inside as people moved from room to room, telling each other that Death Eaters had got in, that the Mark was shining over Hogwarts, that somebody must have been killed...

'What're they all lookin' at?' said Hagrid, as he, Harry and Kitty approached the castle front, Fang keeping as close as he could to their ankles. 'Wha's that lyin' on the grass?' Hagrid added sharply, heading now toward the foot of the Astronomy Tower, where a small crowd was congregating. 'See it, Harry? Right at the foot of the tower? Under where the Mark... blimey... yeh don' think someone got thrown-?'

Hagrid fell silent, the thought apparently too horrible to express aloud. They moved dreamlike, through the murmuring crowd to the very front, where the dumbstruck students and teachers had left a gap.

Dumbledore's eyes were closed; but for the strange angle of his arms and legs, he might have been sleeping. Harry reached out, straightened the half-moon spectacles upon the crooked nose, and wiped a trickle of blood from the mouth with his own sleeve. Then he gazed down at the wise old face and tried to absorb the enormous and incomprehensible truth: that never again would Dumbledore speak to him, never again could he help...

_Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26

Snape's Treachery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'Kitty, we have to go up to the Hospital Wing,' said Remus.

'I'm not hurt,' said Kitty, barely aware of what was happening around her.

'It's Mcgonagall's orders,' said Remus, 'Everyone's up there, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Vandyll, Luna…'

'Is anyone else dead?' said Kitty.

'None of us,' said Remus.

There was something in his voice however, that Kitty knew boded evil.

'Are you sure?' she asked.

'Well, Bill's been attacked by Greyback. Neville and Professor Flitwick are both hurt, but Madam Pomfrey says they'll be all right. And a Death Eater's dead, he got hit by a Killing Curse that huge blond one was firing off everywhere,' said Remus.

They had reached the Hospital wing. Kitty pushed open the doors. Neville was lying, apparently asleep, in a bed near the door. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Vandyll, Dennis, and Tonks were gathered around another bed near the far end of the ward. At the sound of the doors opening, they all looked up. Harry ran to Kitty and hugged her. Vandyll moved forward too, looking anxious.

'Are you all right?'

'I'm fine... how's Bill?'

Nobody answered. Kitty looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw an unrecognizable face lying on Bill's pillow, so badly slashed and ripped that he looked grotesque. Madam Pomfrey was dabbing at his wounds with some harsh-smelling green ointment. Kitty remembered how Snape had mended Malfoy's Sectumsempra wounds so easily with his wand.

'Can't you fix them with a charm or something?' she asked the matron.

'No charm will work on these,' said Madam Pomfrey. 'I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites.'

'But he wasn't bitten at the full moon,' said Ron, who was gazing down into his brother's face as though he could somehow force him to mend just by staring. 'Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a-a real-?'

He looked uncertainly at Remus.

'No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf,' said Remus, 'but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and-and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on.'

'Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though,' Ron said. 'Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state—'

'Ron-Dumbledore's dead,' said Ginny.

'No!' Remus looked wildly from Ginny to Kitty, as though hoping the latter might contradict her, but when Kitty did not, Remus collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed, his hands over his face. Kitty had never seen Remus lose control before. She silently went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'How did he die?' whispered Tonks. 'How did it happen?'

'Snape killed him,' said Harry. 'I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was... Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak-and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him—'

Kitty gripped Harry's arm tightly, as though to warn him not to tell everyone whose side Malfoy was on. Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and Ron groaned. Luna's mouth trembled.

'-more Death Eaters arrived-and then Snape-and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra.' Harry couldn't go on.

The hospital door opened again and Professor McGonagall entered the ward. Like all the rest, she bore marks of the recent battle: there were grazes on her face and her robes were ripped.

'Molly and Arthur are on their way,' she said. Everyone roused themselves as though coming out of trances, turning again to look at Bill, or else to rub their own eyes, shake their heads. 'Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid, you and Kitty were with Professor Dumbledore when he-when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some—'

'Snape killed Dumbledore,' said Harry.

She stared at him for a moment, then swayed alarmingly; Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

'Snape,' repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. 'We all wondered... but he trusted... always... Snape... I can't believe it...'

'Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens,' said Kitty, her voice uncharacteristically harsh. 'We always knew that.'

'But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!' whispered Tonks. 'I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't...'

'He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape,' muttered Professor McGonagall, now dabbing at the corners of her leaking eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief. 'I mean... with Snape's history ... of course people were bound to wonder... but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine... wouldn't hear a word against him!'

'I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him,' said Vandyll.

'I know,' said Harry, and they all turned to look at him. 'Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down our mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead.'

They all stared at him.

'And Dumbledore believed that?' said Remus incredulously. 'Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape hated James...'

'And he didn't think our mother was worth a damn either,' said Kitty with a sob, 'because she was Muggle-born... 'Mudblood,' he called her...'

Nobody asked how Harry and Kitty knew this. All of them seemed to be lost in horrified shock, trying to digest the monstrous truth of what had happened.

'This is all my fault,' said Professor McGonagall suddenly. She looked disoriented, twisting her wet handkerchief in her hands. 'My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming.'

'It isn't your fault, Minerva,' said Remus firmly. 'We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way...'

'So when he arrived at the fight, he joined in on the Death Eaters' side?' asked Kitty, who wanted every detail of Snape's duplicity and infamy, feverishly collecting more reasons to hate him, to swear vengeance.

'I don't know exactly how it happened,' said Professor McGonagall distractedly. 'It's all so confusing... Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case... Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora were to join us ... and so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered...'

'I do,' said Harry, and he explained, briefly, about the pair of Vanishing Cabinets and the magical pathway they formed. 'So they got in through the Room of Requirement.'

Almost against his will he glanced from Ron to Hermione, both of whom looked devastated.

'I messed up, Harry,' said Ron bleakly. 'We did like you told us: we checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement, so me, Ginny, and Neville went to keep watch on it... but Malfoy got past us.'

'He came out of the Room about an hour after we started keeping watch,' said Ginny. 'He was on his own, clutching that awful shriveled arm—'

'His Hand of Glory,' said Ron. 'Gives light only to the holder, remember?'

'Anyway,' Ginny went on, 'he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black—'

'-Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder,' said Ron bitterly. 'Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they let buy their products.'

'We tried everything, Lumos, Incendio,' said Ginny. 'Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone.'

'That's not that important,' said Harry, exchanging a meaningful look with Kitty.

'Luckily,' said Remus hoarsely, 'Ron, Ginny, and Neville ran into us almost immediately and told us what had happened. We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. A fight broke out, they scattered and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs—'

'To set off the Mark?' asked Harry.

'He must have done, yes, they must have arranged that before they left the Room of Requirement,' said Remus. 'But I don't think Gibbon liked the idea of waiting up there alone for Dumbledore, because he came running back downstairs to rejoin the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me.'

Kitty clutched Remus.

'So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Neville,' said Harry, turning to Hermione, 'were you-?'

'Outside Snape's office, yes,' whispered Hermione, her eyes sparkling with tears, 'with Luna and Vandyll. We hung around for ages outside it and nothing happened... we didn't know what was going on upstairs, Ron had taken the map ... it was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, I don't think he really registered that Vandyll, Luna and I were there at all, he just burst his way into Snape's office and we heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help and then we heard a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and he saw us and-and—'

'What?' Harry urged her.

'I was so stupid, Harry!' said Hermione in a high-pitched whisper. 'He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should go and take care of him while he-while he went to help fight the Death Eaters—'

She covered her face in shame and continued to talk into her fingers, so that her voice was muffled. 'We went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor... and oh, it's so obvious now, Snape must have Stupefied Flitwick, but we didn't realize, Harry, we didn't realize, we just let Snape go!'

'It's not your fault,' said Remus firmly. 'Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you.'

'So then he came upstairs,' said Harry, who was watching Snape running up the marble staircase in his mind's eye, his black robes billowing behind him as ever, pulling his wand from under his cloak as he ascended, 'and he found the place where you were all fighting...'

'We were in trouble, we were losing,' said Tonks in a low voice. 'Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to the death. Neville had been hurt, Bill had been savaged by Greyback... it was all dark... curses flying everywhere... the Malfoy boy had vanished, he must have slipped past, up the stairs... then more of them ran after him, but one of them blocked the stairs behind them with some kind of curse... Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air—'

'None of us could break through,' said Ron, 'and that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place, they were bouncing off the walls and barely missing us...'

'And then Snape was there,' said Tonks, 'and then he wasn't—'

'I saw him running toward us, but that huge Death Eater's jinx just missed me right afterward and I ducked and lost track of things,' said Ginny.

'I saw him run straight through the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there,' said Remus. 'I tried to follow him, but was thrown back just like Neville...'

'He must have known a spell we didn't,' whispered McGonagall. 'After all-he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...'

'I'll bet you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier,' said Harry, 'so what happened when he came back down?'

'Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in, and also broke the curse blocking the stairs' said Remus. 'We all ran forward-those of us who were still standing anyway-and then Snape and the boy emerged out of the dust-obviously, none of us attacked them—'

'We just let them pass,' said Tonks in a hollow voice. 'We thought they were being chased by the Death Eaters-and next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back and we were fighting again-I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what—'

'He shouted, 'It's over,' ' said Kitty, 'He'd done what he'd meant to do.'

_Please review!_


	27. Chapter 27

The Wrong Locket

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

The doors of the hospital wing burst open again, making them all jump: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were striding up the ward, Fleur just behind them, her beautiful face terrified.

'Molly-Arthur—' said Professor McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying to greet them. 'I am so sorry—'

'Bill,' whispered Mrs. Weasley, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. 'Oh, Bill!'

Remus and Tonks had got up hastily and retreated so that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could get nearer to the bed. Mrs. Weasley bent over her son and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead.

'You said Greyback attacked him?' Mr. Weasley asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. 'But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?'

'We don't yet know,' said Professor McGonagall, looking helplessly at Remus.

'There will probably be some contamination, Arthur,' said Remus. 'It is an odd case, possibly unique... we don't know what his behavior might be like when he awakens...'

Mrs. Weasley took the nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.

'And Dumbledore ...' said Mr. Weasley. 'Minerva, is it true ... is he really...?'

As Professor McGonagall nodded, Harry felt Ginny move beside him and looked at her. Her slightly narrowed eyes were fixed upon Fleur, who was gazing down at Bill with a frozen expression on her face.

'Dumbledore gone,' whispered Mr. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley had eyes only for her eldest son; she began to sob, tears falling onto Bill's mutilated face.

'Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks... it's not r-really important... but he was a very handsome little b-bo... always very handsome... and he was g-going to be married!'

'And what do you mean by zat?' said Fleur suddenly and loudly. 'What do you mean, he was going to be married?'

Mrs. Weasley raised her tear-stained face, looking startled. 'Well-only that—'

'You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?' demanded Fleur. 'You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?'

'No, that's not what I—'

'Because 'e will!' said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. 'It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!'

'Well, yes, I'm sure,' said Mrs. Weasley, 'but I thought perhaps-given how-how he—'

'You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?' said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. 'What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!' she added fiercely, pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Mrs. Weasley fell back against her husband and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a most curious expression upon her face. Nobody said anything; Kitty did not dare move. Like everybody else, she was waiting for the explosion.

'Our Great-Auntie Muriel,' said Mrs. Weasley after a long pause, 'has a very beautiful tiara-goblin-made-which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair.'

'Thank you,' said Fleur stiffly. 'I am sure zat will be lovely.'

And then, Kitty did not quite see how it happened, both women were crying and hugging each other. Completely bewildered, wondering whether the world had gone mad, she turned around: Harry and Ron looked as stunned as she felt and Ginny and Hermione were exchanging startled looks.

'You see!' said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Remus. 'She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!'

'It's different,' said Remus, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. 'Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely—'

'But I don't care either, I don't care!' said Tonks, seizing the front of Remus's robes and shaking them. 'I've told you a million times...'

And the meaning of Tonks's Patronus and her mouse-colored hair, and the reason she had come running to find Dumbledore when she had heard a rumor someone had been attacked by Greyback, all suddenly became clear to Kitty.

'And I've told you a million times,' said Remus, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, 'that I am too old for you, too poor... too dangerous...'

'I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus,' said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.

'I am not being ridiculous,' said Remus steadily. 'Tonks deserves somebody young and whole.'

'But she wants you,' said Kitty, with a small smile. 'And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so.'

She gestured sadly at Bill, lying on the bed.

'This is... not the moment to discuss it,' said Remus, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. 'Dumbledore is dead. ...'

'Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world,' said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked in.

The little of his face that was not obscured by hair or beard was soaking and swollen; he was shaking with tears, a vast, spotted handkerchief in his hand.

'I've... I've done it, Professor,' he choked. 'M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed.'

'Thank you, Hagrid,' said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at the group around Bill's bed. 'I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses-Slughorn can represent Slytherin- that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too.'

As Hagrid nodded, turned, and shuffled out of the room again, she looked down at Harry and Kitty. 'Before I meet them I would like a quick word with both of you. If you'll come with me...'

Harry stood up, murmured 'See you in a bit' to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and followed Professor McGonagall back down the ward along with Kitty. It was several minutes before Kitty became aware that they were not heading for Professor McGonagall's office, but for Dumbledore's, and another few seconds before she realized that of course, she had been Deputy Headmistress... apparently she was now Headmistress ... so the room behind the gargoyle was now hers.

In silence they ascended the moving spiral staircase and entered the circular office. It looked almost exactly as it had done when they had left it mere hours previously: the silver instruments whirring and puffing on their spindle legged tables, Gryffindor's sword in its glass case gleaming in the moonlight, the Sorting Hat on a shelf behind the desk, the Fawkes's perch stood empty. And a new portrait had joined the ranks of the dead headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts: Dumbledore was slumbering in a golden frame over the desk, his half-moon spectacle perched upon his crooked nose, looking peaceful and untroubled.

After glancing once at this portrait, Professor McGonagall made an odd movement as though steeling herself, then rounded the desk to look at Harry and Kitty, her face taut and lined.

'Harry,' she said, 'I would like to know what you, Kitty and Professor Dumbledore were doing this evening when you left the school.'

'I can't tell you that, Professor,' said Harry. He had expected the question and had his answer ready. It had been here, in this very room, that Dumbledore had told him that he was to confide the contents of their lessons to nobody but to Kitty, Ron and Hermione.

'Harry, it might be important,' said Professor McGonagall.

'It is,' said Harry, 'very, but he didn't want me to tell anyone.'

Professor McGonagall glared at him.

'Potter'-Harry registered the renewed use of his surname—'in the light of Professor Dumbledore's death, I think you must see that the situation has changed somewhat—'

'I don't think so,' said Harry, shrugging. 'Professor Dumbledore never told me to stop following his orders if he died.'

'But—'

Hagrid and the other Heads of the Houses burst into the office.

'Snape!' ejaculated Slughorn, who looked the most shaken, pale and sweating. 'Snape! I taught him! I thought I knew him!'

'I thought so too,' said Kitty quietly.

But before any of them could respond to this, a sharp voice spoke from high on the wall: a sallow-faced wizard with a short black fringe had just walked back into his empty canvas. 'Minerva, the Minister will be here within seconds, he has just Disapparated from the Ministry.'

'Thank you, Everard,' said Professor McGonagall, and she turned quickly to her teachers.

'I want to talk about what happens to Hogwarts before he gets here,' she said quickly. 'Personally, I am not convinced that the school should reopen next year. The death of the Headmaster at the hands of one of our colleagues is a terrible stain upon Hogwarts' history. It is horrible.'

'I am sure Dumbledore would have wanted the school to remain open,' said Professor Sprout. 'I feel that if a single pupil wants to come, then the school ought to remain open for that pupil.'

'But will we have a single pupil after this?' said Slughorn, now dabbing his sweating brow with a silken handkerchief. 'Parents will want to keep their children at home and I can't say I blame them. Personally, I don't think we're in more danger at Hogwarts than we are anywhere else, but you can't expect mothers to think like that. They'll want to keep their families together, it's only natural.'

'I agree,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And in any case, it is not true to say that Dumbledore never envisaged a situation in which Hogwarts might close. When the Chamber of Secrets reopened he considered the closure of the school-and I must say that Professor Dumbledore's murder is more disturbing to me than the idea of Slytherin's monster living undetected in the bowels of the castle...'

'We must consult the governors,' said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky little voice; he had a large bruise on his forehead but seemed otherwise unscathed by his collapse in Snape's office. 'We must follow the established procedures. A decision should not be made hastily.'

'Hagrid, you haven't said anything,' said Professor McGonagall. 'What are your views, ought Hogwarts to remain open?'

Hagrid, who had been weeping silently into his large, spotted handkerchief throughout this conversation, now raised puffy red eyes and croaked, 'I dunno, Professor... that's fer the Heads of House an' the Headmistress ter decide ...'

'Professor Dumbledore always valued your views,' said Professor McGonagall kindly, 'and so do I.'

'Well, I'm stayin,' said Hagrid, fat tears still leaking out of the corners of his eyes and trickling down into his tangled beard. 'It's me home, it's bin me home since I was thirteen. An' if there's kids who wan' me ter teach 'em, I'll do it. But... I dunno ... Hogwarts without Dumbledore ...' He gulped and disappeared behind his handkerchief once more, and there was silence.

'Very well,' said Professor McGonagall, glancing out of the window at the grounds, checking to see whether the Minister was yet approaching, 'then I must agree with Filius that the right thing to do is to consult the governors, who will make the final decision.'

'Now, as to getting students home... there is an argument for doing it sooner rather than later. We could arrange for the Hogwarts Express to come tomorrow if necessary—'

'What about Dumbledore's funeral?' said Harry, speaking at last.

'Well...' said Professor McGonagall, losing a little of her briskness as her voice shook. 'I-I know that it was Dumbledore's wish to be laid to rest here, at Hogwarts—'

'Then that's what'll happen, isn't it?' said Harry fiercely.

'If the Ministry thinks it appropriate,' said Professor McGonagall. 'No other headmaster or headmistress has ever been—'

'No other headmaster or headmistress ever gave more to this school,' said Kitty.

'Hogwarts should be Dumbledore's final resting place,' said Professor Flitwick.

'Absolutely,' said Professor Sprout.

'And in that case,' said Harry, 'you shouldn't send the students home until the funeral's over. They'll want to say—'

The last word caught in his throat, but Professor Sprout completed the sentence for him.

'Goodbye.'

'Well said,' squeaked Professor Flitwick. 'Well said indeed! Our students should pay tribute, it is fitting. We can arrange transport home afterward.'

'Seconded,' barked Professor Sprout.

'I suppose ... yes ...' said Slughorn in a rather agitated voice, while Hagrid let out a strangled sob of assent.

'He's coming,' said Professor McGonagall suddenly, gazing down into the grounds. 'The Minister ... and by the looks of it. He's brought a delegation...'

'Can we leave, Professor?" said Harry at once.

He had no desire at all to see, or be interrogated by, Rufus Scrimgeour tonight.

'You may,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And quickly.'

She strode toward the door and held it open for them. Harry and Kitty sped down the spiral staircase and off along the deserted corridor.

'Kat,' said Harry stopping suddenly.

'What?' she asked.

'I'm sorry,' said Harry, 'I'm sorry for suspecting Malfoy. I never thought he'd be a spy.'

'It's okay, Harry,' said Kitty, 'And—and I'm sorry too, for not believing you when you said Snape was on Voldemort's side.'

Harry nodded.

They met Ron and Hermione on the way to the Hospital Wing.

'So?' said Ron in a very low voice, as though he thought the furniture might be listening in. 'Did you find one? Did you get it? A-a Horcrux?'

Harry shook his head. All that had taken place around that black lake seemed like an old nightmare now; had it really happened, and only hours ago?

'You didn't get it?' said Ron, looking crestfallen. 'It wasn't there?'

'Yeah, we did,' said Kitty, frowning at Harry.

'No,' said Harry. 'Someone had already taken it and left a fake in its place.'

'Already taken-?'

Wordlessly, Harry pulled the fake locket from his pocket, opened it, and passed it to Kitty.

Kitty looked at the fragment of parchment and read aloud:

_'To the Dark Lord_

I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.

I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.

R.A.B.'

'R.A.B.,' whispered Ron, 'but who was that?'

'Dunno,' said Harry: he doubted that he would ever feel curious again.

_Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28

The Funeral

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

'I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that Bill's really is going to marry Phlegm,' sighed Ginny later that evening, as she, Harry, Kitty, Ron and Hermione sat down on the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall.

'She's not that bad,' said Harry. 'Ugly, though,' he added hastily, as Ginny raised her eyebrows, and she let out a reluctant giggle.

'Well, I suppose if Mum can stand it, I can.'

'Anyone else we know died?' Ron asked Hermione, who was perusing the Evening Prophet.

Hermione winced at the forced toughness in his voice.

'No,' she said reprovingly, folding up the newspaper. 'They're still looking for Snape, but no sign ...'

'Of course there isn't,' said Kitty, who became angry every time this subject cropped up. 'They won't find Snape till they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time ...'

'I'm going to go to bed,' yawned Ginny. 'I haven't been sleeping that well since ... well ... I could do with some sleep.'

She kissed Harry (Ron looked away pointedly), waved at the other two and departed for the dormitory. The moment she had gone, Hermione leaned forwards towards Harry with a most Hermione-ish look on her face.

'Harry, I found something out this morning, in the library ...'

'R.A.B.?' said Harry, sitting up straight.

He did not feel the way he had so often felt before, excited, curious, burning to get to the bottom of a mystery; he simply knew that the task of discovering the truth about the real Horcrux had to be completed before he could move a little further along the dark and winding path stretching ahead of him, the path that he and Dumbledore had set out upon together, and which he now knew he would have to journey alone. There might still be as many as four Horcruxes out there somewhere and each would need to be found and eliminated before there was even a possibility that Voldemort could be killed. He kept reciting their names to himself, as though by listing them he could bring them within reach: 'the locket ... the cup ... the snake ... something of Ravenclaw's ... the locket ... the cup ... the snake ... something of Ravenclaw's ...'

'No,' she said sadly, 'I've been trying, Harry, but I haven't found anything ... there are a couple of reasonably well-known wizards with those initials-Rosalind Antigone Bungs ... Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton ... but they don't seem to fit at all. Judging by that note, the person who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort, and I can't find a shred of evidence that Bungs or Axebanger ever had anything to do with him ... no, actually, it's about ... well, Snape.'

She looked nervous even saying the name again.

'What about him?' asked Harry heavily, slumping back in his chair.

'Well, it's just that I was sort of right about the Half-Blood Prince business,' she said tentatively.

'D'you have to rub it in, Hermione? How do you think I feel about that now?'

'No-no-Harry, I didn't mean that!' she said hastily, looking around to check that they were not being overheard. 'It's just that I was right about Eileen Prince once owning the book. You see ... she was Snape's mother! I was going through the rest of the old Prophets and there was a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a man called Tobias Snape, and then later an announcement saying that she'd given birth to a—'

'-murderer,' spat Harry.

'Well ... yes,' said Hermione. 'So ... I was sort of right. Snape must have been proud of being "half a Prince", you see? Tobias Snape was a Muggle from what it said in the Prophet.'

'Yeah, that fits,' said Harry. 'He'd play up the pure-blood side so he could get in with Lucius Malfoy and the rest of them ... he's just like Voldemort. Pure-blood mother, Muggle father ... ashamed of his parentage, trying to make himself feared using the Dark Arts, gave himself an impressive new name-Lord Voldemort-the Half-Blood Prince-how could Dumbledore have missed-?'

He could not stop himself dwelling upon Dumbledore's inexcusable trust in Snape ... but as Hermione had just inadvertently reminded him, he, Harry, had been taken in just the same ... in spite of the increasing nastiness of those scribbled spells, he had refused to believe ill of the boy who had been so clever, who had helped him so much ...

Helped him ... it was an almost unendurable thought, now ...

'I still don't get why he didn't turn you in for using that book,' said Ron. 'He must've known where you were getting it all from.'

'I don't think he wanted to associate himself with that book,' said Hermione. 'I don't think Dumbledore would have liked it very much if he'd known. And even if Snape pretended it hadn't been his, Slughom would have recognised his writing at once. Anyway, the book was left in Snape's old classroom, and I'll bet Dumbledore knew his mother was called 'Prince'.'

'I should've shown the book to Dumbledore,' said Harry. 'All that time he was showing me how Voldemort was evil even when he was at school, and I had proof Snape was, too—'

'Evil is a strong word,' said Hermione quietly.

"'You were the one who kept telling me the book was dangerous!'

'I'm trying to say, Harry, that you're pulling too much blame on yourself. I thought the Prince seemed to have a nasty sense of humour, but I would never have guessed he was a potential killer ...'

'None of us could've guessed Snape would ... you know,' said Ron.

Kitty rose early to pack the next day; the Hogwarts Express would be leaving an hour after the funeral. Downstairs she found the mood in the Great Hall subdued. Everybody was wearing their dress robes and no one seemed very hungry. Professor McGonagall had left the thronelike chair in the middle of the staff table empty. Hagrid's chair was deserted too: Harry thought that perhaps he had not been able to face breakfast; but Snape's place had been unceremoniously filled by Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry avoided his yellowish eyes as they scanned the Hall; Harry had the uncomfortable feeling that Scrimgeour was looking for him. Among Scrimgeour's entourage Harry spotted the red hair and horn-rimmed glasses of Percy Weasley. Ron gave no sign that he was aware of Percy, apart from stabbing pieces of kipper with unwonted venom.

Professor McGonagall had risen to her feet and the mournful hum in the Hall died away at once.

'It is nearly time,' she said. 'Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me.'

They filed out from behind their benches in near silence.

They were heading, as Kitty saw when she stepped out on to the stone steps from the front doors, towards the lake. The warmth of the sun caressed her face as they followed Professor Flitwick in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. It was the most beautiful summer's day.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young. Most Kitty did not recognise, but there were a few that she did, including members of the Order of the Phoenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, her hair miraculously returned to vividest pink, her godfather, Remus Lupin, with whom she seemed to be holding hands, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill supported by Fleur and followed by Fred and George, who were wearing jackets of black dragonskin. Then there was Madame Maxime, who took up two-and-a-half chairs on her own, Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Arabella Figg, Kitty's Squib neighbour, the hairy bass player from the wizarding group the Weird bisters, Ernie Prang, driver of the Knight Bus, Madam Malkin, of the robe shop in Diagon Alley, and some people whom Kitty merely knew by sight, such as the barman of the Hog's Head and the witch who pushed the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. The castle ghosts were there too, barely visible in the bright sunlight, discernible only when they moved, shimmering insubstantially in the gleaming air.

Kitty and Luna filed into seats at the end of a row beside the lake. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the row just in front of her. People were whispering to each other; it sounded like a breeze in the grass, but the birdsong was louder by far.

Cornelius Fudge walked past them towards the front rows, his expression miserable, twirling his green bowler hat as usual; Kitty next recognised Rita Skeeter, who, she was infuriated to see, had a notebook clutched in her red-taloned hand; and then, with a worse jolt of fury, Dolores Umbridge, an unconvincing expression of grief upon her toadlike face, a black velvet bow set atop her iron-coloured curls. At the sight of the centaur Firenze, who was standing like a sentinel near the water's edge, she gave a start and scurried hastily into a seat a good distance away.

The staff was seated at last. Kitty could see Scrimgeour looking grave and dignified in the front row with Professor McGonagall. She wondered whether Scrimgeour or any of these important people were really sorry that Dumbledore was dead. But then she heard music, strange otherworldly music and she forgot her dislike of the Ministry in looking around for the source of it. She was not the only one: many heads were turning, searching, a little alarmed.

'In there,' whispered Luna.

And she saw them in the clear green sunlit water, inches below the surface, reminding her horribly of the Inferi; a chorus of merpeople singing in a strange language she did not understand, their pallid faces rippling, their purplish hair flowing all around them. The music made the hair on Kitty's neck stand up and yet it was not unpleasant. It spoke very clearly of loss and of despair. As she looked down into the wild faces of the singers she had the feeling that they, at least, were sorry for Dumbledore's passing.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Kitty knew to be Dumbledore's body.

She could not see clearly what was happening at the front. Hagrid seemed to have placed the body carefully upon the table. Now he retreated down the aisle, blowing his nose with loud trumpeting noises that drew scandalised looks from some. Hagrid was heading towards the rows at the back and realised what was guiding him, for there, dressed in a jacket and trousers each the size of a small marquee, was the giant Grawp, his great ugly boulder-like head bowed, docile, almost human. Hagrid sat down next to his half-brother and Grawp patted Hagrid hard on the head, so that his chair legs sank into the ground. Kitty had a wonderful momentary urge to laugh. But then the music stopped and she turned to face the front again.

A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes had got to his feet and stood now in front of Dumbledore's body. Kitty could not hear what he was saying. Odd words floated back to them over the hundreds of beads. "Nobility of spirit" ... "intellectual contribution" ... "greatness of heart" ... it did not mean very much.

The little man in black had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Kitty waited for somebody else to get to their feet; she expected speeches, probably from the Minister, but nobody moved.

Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes: Kitty thought, for one heart-stopping moment, that she saw a phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

Harry looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione: Ron's face was screwed up as though the sunlight was blinding him. Hermione's face was glazed with tears, but Ginny was no longer crying. She met Harry's gaze with the same hard, blazing look that he had seen when she had hugged him after winning the Quidditch Cup in his absence.

'Ginny, listen ...' he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet. 'I can't be involved with you any more. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together.'

With a pang, Kitty remembered Draco.

Ginny said, with an oddly twisted smile, 'It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?'

'It's been like ... like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you,' said Harry. 'But I can't ... we can't ... I've got things to do alone now.'

She did not cry, she simply looked at him.

'Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you.'

'What if I don't care?' said Ginny fiercely.

'I care,' said Harry. 'How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral ... and it was my fault ...'

She looked away from him, over the lake.

'I never really gave up on you,' she said. 'Not really. I always hoped ... Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more—myself.'

'Smart girl, that Hermione,' said Harry, trying to smile. 'I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages ... months ... years maybe ...'

'But you've been too busy saving the wizarding world,' said Ginny, half-laughing. 'Well ... I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much.'

Kitty saw that Ron was now holding Hermione and stroking her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder, tears dripping from the end of his own long nose. With a miserable gesture, Harry got up, turned his back on Ginny and on Dumbledore's tomb and walked away around the lake. Moving felt much more bearable than sitting still: just as setting out as soon as possible to track down the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort would feel better than waiting to do it ...

Ron, Kitty and Hermione were hurrying towards Harry who turned and walked slowly on, waiting for them to catch up, which they finally did in the shade of a beech tree under which they had sat in happier times.

'I can't bear the idea that we might never come back.' Hermione said softly. 'How can Hogwarts close?'

'Maybe it won't,' said Ron. 'We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Everywhere's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon, Harry?'

'I'm not coming back even if it does reopen,' said Harry.

Ron gaped at him, but Hermione said sadly, 'I knew you were going to say that. But then what will you do?'

'I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more with Kat, because Dumbledore wanted me to,' said Harry. 'But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good.'

'But where will you go if you don't come back to school?'

'I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow,' Harry muttered. He had had the idea in his head ever since the night of Dumbledore's death. 'For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that.'

'And then what?' said Ron.

'Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?' said Harry, his eyes upon Dumbledore's white tomb, reflected in the water on the other side of the lake. 'That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right-and I'm sure he was-there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way,' he added, 'so much the better for me, so much the worse for him.'

There was a long silence. The crowd had almost dispersed now, the stragglers giving the monumental figure of Grawp a wide berth as he cuddled Hagrid, whose howls of grief were still echoing across the water.

'I'm coming with you, Harry,' said Kitty.

'No way, you can't leave school,' said Harry.

'Actually, I don't have much of a choice,' said Kitty, 'Remus and I had a talk, and he reckons that you and I shouldn't stay apart, because Voldemort might capture me to bait you.'

Harry stared at her.

'We'll be there too, Harry,' said Ron.

'What?'

'At your aunt and uncle's house,' said Ron. 'And then we'll go with you, wherever you're going.'

'No—' said Harry quickly; he had not counted on this, he had meant them to understand that he was undertaking this most dangerous journey alone.

'You said to us once before,' said Hermione quietly, 'that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?'

'We're with you whatever happens,' said Ron. 'But, mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow.'

'Why?'

'Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?'

Harry looked at him, startled; the idea that anything as normal as a wedding could still exist seemed incredible and yet wonderful.

'Yeah, we shouldn't miss that,' he said finally.

His hand closed automatically around the fake Horcrux, but in spite of everything, in spite of the dark and twisting path he saw stretching ahead for himself, in spite of the final meeting with Voldemort he knew must come, whether in a month, in a year, or in ten, he felt his heart lift at the thought that there was still one last golden day of peace left to enjoy with Ron, Kitty and Hermione.

_Please review and tell me how you liked it…Part 3 is over…now I really need a break, so I'll start Part 4 in about eight to ten days…please bear with me…I promise not to abandon the fanfic…happy reading!_


End file.
